Les Elements du Mal
by Clio2000
Summary: Seiya croyait ne plus jamais voir d'armure noire, mais il se trompait. Ses amis et lui doivent faire face à un nouvel ennemi mais cette fois ce ne sont pas à la haine et la colère qu'ils vont devoir se heurter, ce sont à l'amour, la fraternité et la vengeance... OCxOC
1. Chapter 1- Encore vous !

Il se baladait le long de la côte, le regard dans le vague. Il avait l'air d'un adolescent parfaitement normal, et personne ne pouvait savoir a quel point ils se trompaient. Ils avaient devant eux le chevalier de Pégase, sortit de l'hôpital il n'y a même pas une semaine. Leur combat contre Hadès avait laisser des sequelles mais maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner au côté d'Athéna qui était encore au Sanctuaire. Ils avaient fait la paix avec Hadès, et a l'occasion, le dieu avait rescucité les défunts chevaliers d'Ors. Evidemment, au début, il y avait eu quelque tension entre Ayoros et Saga, mais ça c'était vite calmé et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Poséidon semblait s'être enfin dit qu'il était peut être temps d'arrêter les hostilités contre sa nièce, mais vu la mer démontée qu'il y avait aujourd'hui, Pégase en doutait. Et puis, il en avait marre de vivre au crochet d'Athéna. Ses compagnons se débrouillaient bien tout seul, mais lui... A propos d'eux, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas donner de nouvelle. Bah. Pas de nouvelle : bonne nouvelle. Si ses compagnons n'avaient rien à dire, pourquoi le tiendrait il au courant de quelque chose ?

Tout ce raisonnement lui donnait mal à la tête. Il n'aimait pas réfléchir. Foncer et improviser, c'était sa méthode. Seiya, chevalier de Pégase, était l'un de ceux dont on pourrait dire que c'était une tête brûlée, et parmit les plus fameux. Il sentit soudain le mode vibreur de son téléphone portable. Oui, il en avait un, même si ça revenit a lancer une fusée éclairante pour ses ennemis. Et bien sûr, Athéna n'était pas au courant...

-Allo ?

-Seiya ? Tu mets toujours autant de temps pour décrocher ! C'est Shun ! Et tu dois revenir tout de suite chez Saori ! On est attaqué !

-Hein ?! Mais attaquer par quoi ?!

-Tu ne me croira pas si je te le dit maintenant ! Dépêche toi, je vais pas tenir longtemps!

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Pégase se mit à courir vers la résidence de sa déesse. Enfin un peu d'action ! Et qui était les agresseurs ? Les Marinas, les Spectres ? Voir un tout nouvel ennemi qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! Cet possibilité lui donna de la vitesse, et il fut vite devant les portes de la grande maison. A entendre les bruits, ça se battait bien. Il entra en trombe.

-Seiya, enfin !

Shun, chevalier d'Andromède, avait son armure sur le dos. Les meubles de la pièce avait été fracassé par sa chaîne dévastatrice qui crépitait d'éclairs violets, montrant qu'elle sentait un ennemi.

-Alors ?

-Tu vas pas le croire !

-Tiens, un nouvel arrivant ! Salut, Pégase !cracha une voix qui venait du plafond.

L'interpellé leva les yeux et se figea. Non, c'était pas possible, il hallucinait ! Lui, en vie ? Non, il se trompait, c'était pas la même personne. Déjà, c'était une fille, de deux, contrairement à "lui", elle avait les cheveux châtain clair, pas noir. Elle était perchée sur le lustre, le dévisageant de toute sa hauteur.

-Surpris de me voir, hein ?

-Comment tu...

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de te tuer, Pégase. Je m'appelle Axia.

Elle devait avoir l'âge de Seiya, mais son armure lui donnait quelque années de plus.

-Et, accessoirement, femme-chevalier du Dragon Noir !

-C'est impossible ! Tout les chevaliers Noirs sont morts et enterré !

-Mais pas leurs apprentis !

-Quoi ?!

Des apprentis. Manquait plus que ça. Seiya et ses amis avaient vaincu, il y a quelques mois, des chevaliers en armures noires, mais ils n'avaient pas soupçonnés qu'ils avaient des apprentis. Faut dire qu'ils avaient l'air tellement sanguinaire et cruel que leur confier un apprenti dont il faut s'occuper...

-Vous n'êtes que quatre, comme vos maîtres ! On arrivera à vous battre !

A sa grande surprise, la fille explosa de rire.

-Quatre ? Mais nous sommes des centaines, espèce d'idiot ! Des centaines de chevaliers, et nous ne sommes qu'une de leurs équipes spéciales, sous leur comandement !

-Des... des centaines ?!

-Vous vous attendiez a quoi ? A ce qu'on vous laisse tranquille après avoir tuer de valeureux soldats ? Mes pauvres, vous êtes plus stupides que vos chevaliers d'Ors !

-Et sous le commandement de qui, mademoiselle la prétentieuse ?

-C'est justement pourquoi je suis là ! Je suis venue chercher Athéna, elle fera une bonne otage pour libérer notre chef !

Shun et Seiya échangèrent un regard. Heureusement, Saori n'était pas là, mais dans son temple, à Athènes. Et si leur chef était emprisonné, ils avaient une chance de les arrêter avant la catastrophe. Leur chef devait avoir une puissance redoutable, déjà que ces chevaliers du mal leur avait donné du fil à retordre à l'époque... La fille ne leur laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses révélations et leur sauta dessus, poing en avant.

-Par les flammes du Dragon Noir !

-Chaîne nébulaire !

Shun lança sa chaîne et bloqua l'attaque. Axia plongea sur un côté pour éviter les chaînes qu'on lui relançait et courut a l'assaut de Seiya.

-Celle là, c'est pour Pégase Noir !

Seiya n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et roula au sol, sonné par la puissance du coup. Elle était forte, très forte.

-Vous prétendez pouvoir nous battre ? Mes pauvres ! Les Elementaires sont mille fois plus puissants que moi et je vous latte sans effort ! Avouez votre défaite et livrez moi Athéna, ça vaut mieux pour vous !

-Dans tes rêves, ma grande !

Seiya se releva. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup entraîné et avait sûrement un peu perdu, mais il ne perdrait pas face à une fille. Il avait sa fierté ! Bon, il connaissait des filles qui l'écraserait comme un moustique, mais celle-la ne l'aurait pas !

-Par les météores de Pégase !

-T'es sérieux, là ?

Elle tendit le bras et intercepta son poing avant qu'il ait pu la frapper.

-Comment tu...?

-Tu a tué le maître de mon meilleur ami avec cette attaque, alors autant dire qu'elle ne m'atteindra pas. Si c'est ta seule offensive, tu peux abandonner tout de suite !

-J'ai pas abandonné devant Hadès, alors face à toi, j'ai mes chances !

-Mais t'es borné, ma parole !

Elle le repoussa et lui donna un coup au visage, lequel le fit valser dans le mur.

-M'oblige pas à te faire mal, railla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Shun. Où est Athéna ?

-Pas ici ! T'es arrivée jusqu'ici pour rien ! Tu crois pas qu'en entendant tout ce vacarme, elle serait descendue voir ce qui se passait ?

Axia a sembler réfléchir. Pas de cosmos divin dans l'air, et la déesse la balayerait d'un seul geste si elle ne l'a prenait pas par surprise, en sachant le bruit d'enfer qu'elle avait fait... Elle sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-On se reverra, chevaliers !

Elle sauta, laissant Seiya et Shun au milieu du désordre. Le chevalier d'Andromède se précipita sur son compagnon.

-Seiya, ça va ?

-Ouais, j'suis entier. Et toi ?

-Je survivrait. Cette fille, c'était vraiment...

-...Un chevalier Noir ? Je croit que c'est évident.

-Et si... des centaines de chevalier du mal...

Seiya se rendit alors compte de la gravité de la situation. Si jamais cette fille arrivait jusqu'à Athéna, ils prendraient le risque de faire revenir le chef de ces chevaliers, et franchement, il n'avait pas envie de savoir qui était pire qu'eux...

-Faut prévenir les autres !

-C'est déjà fait ! D'ailleurs ils devraient arriver demain !

-Ou tout de suite !

-Ikky !

Le Phénix se dressait sur le seuil. Il était le plus âgé des Bronzes, le plus fort hormis Seiya, et le frère ainé de Shun. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bazar monumental composé d'une fenêtre brisée et des meubles en miettes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ?! Saori va vous massacrer !

-Et les disciples de tes anciens co-équipier, a ton avis ?

Ikky s'est mordu la lèvre.

-Vous êtes au courant...

-Un peu ! Axia a failli tuer Seiya !

-Eh !

-Elle est vivante ?! Je croyait que vous vous étiez occupé de tout le monde !

-Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit ?!

-J'était votre ennemi, j'allait pas vous dire de tuer nos apprentis !

-Et votre chef ? Tu le connaissais ?

-Ben...

-Quoi encore ?!cria Seiya, exaspéré par les cachoterries du Phénix.

-Dragon Noir recevait des instructions supplémentaires. C'est grâce à lui qu'on a réussi a vous prendre par surprise au stadium et voler l'armure du Sagittaire.

-Donc, c'est le chef des chevaliers Noirs qui vous a aidé. Et vu comment on a eu du mal a vous battre, il est meilleur stratège que toi, Ikky.

-On doit aller au Sanctuaire. Si quelqu'un a été capturé, les chevaliers d'Or le savent forcément.


	2. Chapter 2- La Vierge et la flèche

-Vous êtes sûr de ce que nous faisons ?

-Mieux vaut vérifier, Hyoga !

-Il a raison, Seiya. Si on se trompe, on risque la colère des chevaliers d'Or.

Shiryu et Hyoga était arrivé dans la matinée, et aussitôt après toute l'équipe avait pris l'avion, puis était arrivée en Grèce. Encore fallait il trouver le chemin du Sanctuaire, et éviter que les gardes ne les prennent pour des envahisseurs.

-Quand on sera au Sanctuaire, il faudra justifier notre présence. Je vous rappelle que nous devrions être dans nos camps d'entraînement respectif et que nous ne devions pas en bouger, gronda Shiryu.

-Relax ! On va leur expliquer et trouver ce chef, puis ce sera fini.

-Et quand on l'aura trouvé ?demanda Hyoga.

-On avisera ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tout soit si compliqué ? Pour une fois qu'on peut éviter la catastrophe, on le fera !

-Vous ferez quoi ?

-Mû !

Le chevalier d'Or du Bélier les toisait du haut d'un rocher. Son armure dorée renvoyait des reflets sur la roche. Son physique étonnait toujours Seiya. Cet homme était Atlante, un descendant direct de ceux qui habitait la citée engloutie, alors mieux valait ne pas trop s'étonner. Faudrait que Seiya pense a lui demander où elle se trouvait, mais il soupçonnait que même Mû ne le savait pas.

-On te cherchait !

-Vraiment ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Les chevaliers Noirs !

-Quoi, les chevaliers Noirs ? Ils sont morts, a fait Mû en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, mais non !

-J'ai passé l'âge des énigmes, Pégase.

-L'une de leur apprentie nous a attaqué dans la résidence d'Athéna, et nous a dit que son chef était ici !

-Vous rigolez ? Si un chevalier Noir aussi puissant était dans le Sanctuaire, je serait au courant ! A moins que...

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache, Mû ?

Le chevalier baissa un moment la tête, puis la releva.

-Milo a capturé des chevaliers Noirs il y a deux ans.

-QUOI ?! Vous saviez depuis le début qu'il n'y en avait pas que quatre ?! Mais c'est chacun pour soi ou quoi ?!

-Calme toi, Seiya ! Les deux sont toujours sous surveillance, dont un dans un poste avancé en Turquie. Ils n'ont aucune chance de s'échapper ni de nous causer des problèmes.

-Vous aviez dit la même chose pour nous, et nous vous avons vaincu !

-Mouais... Venez.

Le chevalier du Bélier les mena au Sanctuaire. Plusieurs chevaliers furent ravi de revoir leurs amis, mais certain fusillèrent Seiya du regard. Celui-ci profitait de la moindre occasion pour faire les pires bêtises du monde ainsi que des farces (très) vicieuses. Mû continua, et les fit monter jusqu'au palais du Pope, grand chef des chevaliers et conseiller d'Athéna.

-Les prisons sont là.

-Je croyais qu'elles étaient près de l'arène ?

-Pas celles-ci, c'est Saga qui en a ordonner la construction.

L'évocation de ce nom fit frémir Seiya. Il aimait bien ce chevalier, sauf quand sa seconde personnalité le prenait. Là, il devenait terrible, cruel et sanguinaire. Le Bélier poussa une porte de bois cerclée de fer, mais n'entra pas.

-Sa cellule est au fond. Je vous accompagne, on sait jamais.

Il avait l'air angoissé, comme si le prisonnier avait déjà fait des siennes. Seiya avança jusqu'à l'endroit désigné par Mû, et s'arrêta à quelque mètres des barreaux d'acier.

-Tiens, de la visite.

Seiya n'aimait pas ce ton. Il était trop calme, trop sûr de lui. Un ton de manipulateur.

Le prisonnier le toisait. Il devait avoir environ dix-huit ans, peut-être plus. Ses cheveux était d'un bleu très foncé, presque marin, qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos. Il portait la tenue classique du chevalier : tunique et pantalon de toile, plus les bandages qui protégeaient les chairs du cuir qui retenait les armures. Seiya croisa enfin son regard, et se figea. Ce regard n'avait rien d'humain. Deux pupilles couleur lagon le transperçaient, et semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il aurait pu calmer Aldébaran d'un froncement de sourcil. Seiya secoua la tête et se reprit, presque hypnotisé.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Mû, arrête de te cacher, on dirait que tu a peur de moi.

Seiya rêvait ou ce gars venait de le snober ?! Non mais ça allait pas se passer comme ça !

-Je te parle !

-Je sais. Et pour ta question, mon nom est Galion.

-On dit que vous êtes chevalier Noir, alors comment avez vous atterit ici ?

-Milo du Scorpion m'a capturé à Rodario, vous devriez le savoir.

-Et qu'allait vous faire là-bas ?

-C'est un interrogatoire ? Je n'ait rien dit sous la torture, alors vous n'avez trouver que ça ?

Seiya était sûr que c'était lui. Un maintient noble et fier, avec une pointe d'arrogance qui pourrait faire péter un câble à un Shaka dans un mauvais jour.

-Tu es leur chef, hein, avoue.

-Non. Et tes copains vont rester pétrifié très longtemps ?

C'est vrai que les autres étaient restés a distance, surpris de voir un jeune homme a la place du tueur auquel ils s'attendaient. Shiyu fut le premier à réagir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Rodario ?

Galion a poussé un soupir.

-Je rejoignais ma garnison.

-Seul ?

Galion sursauta et dévisagea Shun. Point sensible. Seiya exploita aussitôt la faille.

-Vous étiez seul là-bas ?

Le regard de Galion passait de l'un à l'autre. Il ferma finalement les yeux et s'adossa au mur de sa prison, conscient qu'il était en train de se trahir.

-Non, j'était avec un coéquipier.

-C'est pas bien de mentir, Galion !

-Milo ?!

Le Scorpion s'approcha de la cellule, nullement impressioné. Le dard qu'il avait au casque lançait des éclats menaçants. Galion le fusillait du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, l'arachnide ?

-Ce n'était pas un coéquipier, mais une coéquipière ! D'ailleurs assez mignone...

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

Milo avait réussi à faire sortir Galion de ses gonds. Seiya hoqueta de surprise en voyant les yeux de Galion changer de couleur pour un bleu glacier.

-Attent...!

-Aiguille Ecarlate !

Galion poussa un cri quand le dard du Scorpion le transperça. Il recula au fond de la cellule, rageur.

-T'es calmé ? Maintenant, tu va me faire le plaisir de dire toute la vérité !

-Hin hin... Vous êtes décidement trop prévisible...

-Quoi ?!

-Vartebian, c'est bon, VAS-Y !

Seiya n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un déluge de flamme l'aveuglait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...!

Il vit alors un chevalier en armure rouge, de l'âge de Galion et avec un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Galion fracassait la serrure d'un coup de pied et sortait au nez de Milo et Mû qui ne pouvait approcher sans se prendre le brasier sur la tête.

-Merci, Vartebian.

-C'est la moindre des choses ! Tu a attendu longtemps avant de nous appeler !

-Ils n'ont même pas soupçonné que je pouvait vous prévenir par la pensée !

Les flammes se sont brusquement éteintes, laissant les chevaliers tremblant de la puissance du cosmos qu'ils avaient senti. Seiya releva la tête tout juste pour voir Galion serrer la main de celui qui était venu le secourir.

-Qui êtes vous ?!

-Pégase, toujours aussi tenace ! Je suis Vartebian, chevalier élémentaire du Feu !

-Un élémentaire ?! Je croyais qu'ils n'existaient plus !

Vartebian ignora Shiryu et déposa ce qu'il portait : une caisse métallique identique à celle qui contenait une armure.

-Galion, je croit que c'est à toi !

L'armure a brusquement jailli et a recouvert Galion. Il défia Milo du regard, un air triomphant sur le visage. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un roi. Mais ce qui inquiéta Seiya, c'était qu'il tenait un arc fait de la même matière que son armure, et un carquoi rempli de flèche derrière lui. Il tourna brusquement les talons et se précipita dehors, suivit de Vartebian.

-NON ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils s'échappent !

Milo sortit a son tour.

-SONNEZ L'ALERTE ! PREVENEZ LES AUTRES CHEVALIERS D'OR, VITE !

-Milo... Je crois qu'ils le savent déjà...a gêmi Mû en désignant quelque chose sur la plaine.

-Par les dieux...!

Milo était trop stupéfait pour réagir. En contrebas, les soldats se battaient. Galion et Vartebian y étaient aussi, montés sur des chevaux. Mais l'armée qui affrontait le Sanctuaire était gigantesque ! Leurs surplis noirs brillaient sous le soleil, autant que leurs lames. C'était une vision de cauchemard.

Les chevaliers de Bronze accoururent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ?! Il faut aller les aider !

-T'a raison !

Ikky se jeta dans la bataille, renversant au passage un cavalier et vint en aide à Aldébaran qui était au prise avec une douzaine d'ennemis.

-Merci, Phénix !

-Pas de quoi !...! Attention derrière toi !

Un chevalier avait profité qu'Aldébaran avait le dos tourné pour attaquer, mais la chaîne d'Andromède le saisit et le propulsa contre un roc, assomant l'agresseur. Pendant ce temps Seiya dégommait tout ce qui bougeait avec ses météores de Pégase, mais il fut bientôt encerclé.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est fini pour toi !

-Je ne crois pas, chevaliers Noirs. Trésor du Ciel !

L'attaque sur-puissante dévasta les rangs ennemis, et Seiya se tourna vers le seul qui avait pu lancer cette attaque.

-Shaka, toujours aussi radical !

-Fait attention a toi, Pégase.

Seiya allait repartir au combat quand il vit Galion. Le chevalier était toujours à cheval, soudain il lâcha les rênes et tandit son arc. Pégase vit avec horreur qu'il visait le chevalier d'Or.

-Shaka, ATTENTION !

-Quoi ?!

La flèche partit plus vite que Seiya n'aurait pu l'imaginer. La cible n'eut pas le loisir de se mettre en garde que la flèche lui traversa la jambe de part en part. Il hurla et tomba a terre. Les chevaliers Noirs étaient d'autant plus joyeux.

-Il l'a blessé ! Notre roi a blessé le chevalier de la Vierge !

Des hurlements de joie fusaient de toute part, mais se turent quand Galion descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers Shaka. Les chevaliers Noirs les plus proche empêchèrent les soldats de passer, laissant le champ libre a leur chef. Galion avançait vers Shaka, celui-ci trop choqué et trop surpris pour se rendre compte du danger. Il fixait la flèche qui lui avait trouée le mollet comme si elle allait bouger. Galion n'était plus qu'à deux mètres. Il tendit de nouveau son arc.

-SHAKA, NON !

Trop tard. La flèche avait été tirée trop prêt et avait donc une force redoutable. Shaka émit un gémissement de douleur quand la pointe lui perça la poitrine. Il retomba sur le sol, et dévisagea Galion qui fit un pas. Il croyait qu'il allait l'achever, et ferma les yeux, mais ce n'était pas l'intention du chevalier Noir. Presque malgré lui, Shaka sentit la flèche bouger dans sa chair. Il rouvrit les yeux et saisit la main de Galion. Il fit un sourire sadique et tira d'un coup sec. Le chevalier hurla de douleur. Il regarda les combats qui continuait et entendt une personne hurler son nom. Il s'aperçut alors que les sons s'éloignaient et qu'il les entendait de moins en moins. Milo s'agenouilla et lui secoua l'épaule, en proie à la panique. Il voyait qu'il parlait et devina qu'il criait, mais il n'entendait plus. Il se mit doucement à comprendre. Galion avait tiré une première fois pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de fuir, et une deuxième pour le mettre hors de combat. Il ne se dit pas "pour te tuer". Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pourtant, il se sentait imanquablement perdre pied. Il tourna finalement de l'oeil et perdit connaissance.

Galion n'avait pas prit plaisir à tirer sur lui. Mais si, finalement. Il vit Milo foncer au secour de son ami. Il fusilla Galion du regard, mais celui-ci n'y prit pas attention. Autour de lui, ses guerriers hurlaient leur joie de voir le chevalier de la Vierge, l'un de leur plus grand ennemi réduit à l'impuissance. Galion releva fièrement la tête et posa un regard dédaigneux sur le Scorpion qui essayait en vain de réveiller Shaka. Il sentait que ses hommes l'écoutaient, impatients. Oui, il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

-Je déclare la Guerre ouverte !


	3. Chapter 3- Le chevalier qui l'aimait

-C'est la catastrophe !

-Aphro, zen ! Tu va décourager les soldats, c'est tout ce que tu va gagner !

Galion et ses hommes s'étaient enfuis sitôt la bataille finie, et les chevaliers de Bronze et les Ors discutaient des mesures a prendre. Ils avaient prit place dans la grande salle où les jugements et conseil de discipline avaient lieu, ce qui soulignait la gravité de l'affaire. Camus, chevalier du Verseau, se leva.

-Où est Shaka ? Lui aussi devrait être présent !

-Il est à l'infirmerie, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il se remette avant demain. Plus un jour pour sa stabilité émotionelle. D'ailleurs, je savais pas que Shaka pouvait être aussi suceptible.

-Faut dire que Galion l'a pas loupé. Cet homme manie toute les armes connues avec autant de force que nous avec nos poings ! Comment a-t-on pu ne pas le soupçonner ?!a tonné Shura.

-Il est suffisament malin pour cacher sa véritable identité s'il y a besoin. Il nous a toujours défié, et à chaque fois nous sommes tombé dans un piège qui la seconde d'après nous semblait évident !

-Et à chaque fois, on n'a pas réussi à voir son visage, c'est comme ça qu'il a pu nous duper !

-Il savait qu'on allait le capturer ?demanda Aldébaran, perplexe.

-Non, quand je les ait surpris, ils avaient vraiment l'ait étonné de me trouver là et ils se sont défendus, expliqua Milo.

-Tu nous a dit qu'ils étaient plusieurs, mais moi, je n'ait jamais vu le deuxième, argumenta DeathMask.

-La deuxième ! Elle a été transférée à un poste avancé à Sparte mais après deux ans, elle n'a toujours rien dit, et Galion non plus. Ces deux-là sont liés, j'en suis sûr. Quand Galion s'est réveillé dans sa cellule, il a tout de suite demandé où était cette femme, continua le Scorpion.

-Ils étaient ami, bon, mais savoir ça ne va pas nous avancer ! Ce gars a réussi à faire passer un sale quart d'heure a un chevalier d'Or, réveillez vous, bon sang !a crié DeathMask.

-Calme ! Nous disputer ne fera qu'agraver les choses, et franchement, on n'a pas besoin de ça !

Seiya observait le manège de ses supérieurs. Il s'ennuyait comme pas possible. Une idée lui vint soudain en tête.

-Mais pour cacher une armée, il faut un campement ! Si Galion veut rejoindre là où il était avant d'être capturé, on peut savoir où est leur quartier général en les localisant !

-Seiya, t'es un génie !

-Je sais, je sais...

-Oui bon, ferme la. Je crois savoir où était leur base, justement. C'est une ville fortifiée, un peu plus au sud que Sparte. Les humains ne peuvent pas la voir, elle est protégée par les cosmos de tout les chevaliers Noirs. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne figure sur aucune carte, et que ça grouille de soldat assez puissant pour réduire le Sanctuaire en gravat a la fin de la semaine.

-Il faudrait qu'une équipe d'éclaireur aille là-bas...

Tout les chevaliers se tournèrent vers Seiya et les autres.

-Ah non ! Pour une fois, c'est vous qui vous y collez !

-Pouille mouillée...a fait Aïolia en simulant un éternument.

-Ca va, ça va ! On reprends l'avion demain !

Le Lion a sourit. C'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait le Pégase changer d'avis, encore moins aussi rapidement.

-Galion, les soldats donneront une fête pour ton retour, une fois rentré. Tu viendra?

-Sûrement, mais quand on s'absente durant deux ans, on a tout le boulot a rattraper.

Vartebian discutait avec Galion. Toujours à cheval, son ami semblait fatigué. Faut dire qu'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs plus d'une fois pour les faire avancer plus vite, et maintenant ils étaient presque arrivé a destination. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus le chevalier du Feu. Galion semblait presque déprimé, et même lui, son meilleur ami, ignorait pourquoi. Galion se redressa soudain.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il a deux cosmos, pas loin. Non attends... Il y en a trois. Reste ici, je vais voir.

-Les gardes peuvent s'en charger.

-Laisse les dormir, pour une fois.

Galion sauta de son cheval et approcha de la source d'énergie qu'il avait senti. Il trouva bien vite une maison, sûrement un poste avancé des chevaliers d'Athéna. Deux gardiens. Il sortit de sa cachette, entièrement à decouvert.

-Eh, vous n'avez rien a faire ici !

-Laissez moi passer.

Il se débarrassa des gardiens en un instant et pénétra dans la maison.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il entendit aussitôt un bruit de chaîne venant de derrière une porte. Il la poussa et se figea. Une jeune femme s'était effondrée sur le sol glacé. Elle se recroquevilla contre un mur, terrifiée.

-Alnia, c'est toi ?

Il la reconnaissait. Elle aussi sembla se souvenir.

-Galion ?

Elle se jeta soudain dans ses bras, et il la serra contre lui.

-Par les dieux, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tués !a-t-elle sanglotée, sous le choc.

-Non, ils n'ont rien découvert, sauf au dernier moment ! J'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec l'aide des autres.

-Vartebian est au courant ?

-Pour nous deux ? Non, je ne lui ait rien dit.

Il la repoussa et brisa ses liens. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

-Tu m'a beaucoup manqué...

Il fit un sourire, mais redevint sérieux quand il se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'efflerèrent, heureuses de se retrouver après deux ans d'angoisse. Elle et Galion se connaissait depuis longtemps et, malgré les lois du Sanctuaire Noir, était amant. Galion se détacha d'elle, conscient que son ami n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

-Où est ton masque ?

-Par les dieux, tu es tout aussi soucieux qu'avant !

-Alnia, je déteste cette tradition autant que toi, mais on a pas le choix !

Vartebian entra alors. Alnia préféra suivre les conseils de Galion, et attacha son masque. Seul Galion avait vu son visage, et elle n'avait pas envie que ça change.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Vartebian, je te présente Alnia de la Colombe ! Elle m'accompagnait quand on a été capturés !

-Tout ça, c'est bien joli, mais l'un des gardes a réussi a filer. Il va sûrement appeler des renforts.

-Très bien.

Galion souleva Alnia de terre, supposant qu'après ces deux ans de captivité, elle soit trop faible pour marcher. Il la posa sur son cheval puis monta derrière elle, tenant les rênes autour de la jeune femme. Elle s'endormit bientôt contre sa poitrine, et il veilla à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Vartebian contempla le tableau, perplexe. Galion avait été trop content de la revoir a son goût. Il la couvait d'un doux regard, un regard que leurs lois les interdisaient d'avoir.

-Oh, la vache...

-Comment ils peuvent cacher ça ?! Même les humains ne sont pas si aveugle !

-Parle pas trop vite !

Les chevaliers avaient fini par se trouver devant les remparts. Le Sanctuaire Noir était loin de tout, alors Seiya et les autre avaient du finir leur voyage à pied. Raison de plus pour detester leur adversaire. Les pierres montaient jusqu'au ciel, impossible d'escalader sans se rompre le cou.

-Bon, comment on fait ?

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas...

-Il y a forcément une entrée quelque part ! Ils sont pas passe-murailles !

-Les gars, je croit que j'ai trouvé !

Shun désignait une ouverture taillée dans la paroi, a cinq mètres du sol.

-Euh... T'es sûr ?

-Je vais essayer...

La chaîne d'Andromède vola dans le ciel nocturne et vint se planter juste en dessous de l'ouverture. Shun tira un coup dessus et fut propulser jusqu'à atterir en équilibre précaire sur le rebord. Il battit l'air des bras, sur le point de basculer dans le vide, mais reprit son équilibre avec un soupir de soulagement. Il adressa un signe à ses compagnons, les invitant à saisir la chaîne a leur tour. Bientôt tout les Bronzes furent dans l'enceinte du quartier général de leurs ennemis.

-Alors, on va par où ?

-Par là.

Ikky désigna un grand bâtiment d'où s'échappait des voix et éclats de rire, ainsi qu'un peu de musique.

-Quelque chose me dit que Galion devrait y étre aussi.


	4. Chapter 4- Inquiétude

Les chevaliers riaient et s'amusaient. Aucun n'avaient son armure, à part ceux qui gardaient les portes. Leur roi trônait au fond de la pièce, entouré de son meilleur ami Vartebian et des deux autres élémentaires. Le premier était brun au yeux noir avec un visage impénétrable, le deuxième blond au yeux gris-bleus et avait une expression joyeuse. Galion se leva, gagnant l'attention de tout les convives. Il avait délaissé son armure pour une tunique brodée d'argent sur les bords sous une toge blanche. Pas d'or, d'argent. Ca lui aurait arraché la peau de s'habiller aux couleurs de ces maudits chevaliers d'Athéna, et une erreur politique monumentale. Au contraire de la très légère richesse de la tunique, il avait mit un simple pantalon de toile. Il avait d'ailleurs essuyé les reproches de ne pas prendre la fête au sérieux. C'était sa première apparition officielle depuis deux ans, mais prendre une fête au sérieux, la bonne blague ! Vartebian, qui lui était tout en or et vermeil, remarqua que depuis qu'il avait secouru son ancienne coéquipière, leur roi semblait beaucoup plus ouvert. Ca l'inquiéta d'autant plus.

-Mes amis ! La menace du sanctuaire est de plus en plus pressante et puissante. Mais avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, je lève mon verre a tout ceux qui son venus me délivrer du poteau d'execution et à la mort future des chevaliers d'Athéna! A NOTRE VUTURE VICTOIRE !

Un tonerre d'aplaudissement lui a répondu.

-La bataille que nous allons mener sera rude, et j'ai conscience que certain d'entre vous redoute l'affrontement. Mais nous ne mourrons pas sans avoir terrasser tout ces maudits chevaliers ! J'en profite pour vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle : les chevaliers de l'équipe zéta, surnommé les chevaliers de l'apocalypse, on été retrouvé mort il y a quelque jours lors d'une expédition conduite par Séléno. N'est-ce pas ?

Galion invita le chevalier à l'expression de marbre à s'avancer.

-C'est exact ! Aussi je n'ait pu que constater que nous avons été trahi !

Des murmures de colère s'élevèrent mais Galion les fit taire d'un mouvement de la main.

-Continue, Séléno.

-Le chevalier Phénix a disparu, laissant seul les apprentis de ceux qu'il avait abandonné à la mort ! Mais grâce aux dieux, Axia et ses amis sont ici sain et sauf !

-Bien. Je vous apprends que les apprentis recrutés cette année sont très prometteurs, et j'en attribuerait moi-même a ceux qui voudront en acceuillir. C'est tout pour ce soir !

Galion se rassit alors sur son trône, quand la personne à sa gauche se pencha pour lui parler. C'était Alexian, le chevalier de l'Air, le quatrième élémentaire.

-Alors Galion, il parait que le chevalier de la Vierge a réçu l'une de tes flèches ?

-Exact, Alexian. Et je compte bien faire subir le même sort a tout les autres.

-Il a pas eu de bol de tomber sur toi ! Tu m'a jamais dit comment t'avait appris a tirer aussi bien.

-J'ai eu un bon maître, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

-Monsieur a ses secrets, j'ai compris !

Galion éprouvait quelque remords pour le fait d'avoir tiré sur la Vierge. Il n'avait pas été très fair-play, et la vengeance d'un chevalier d'Or était toujours a redouter. Bah. Que pouvait-il craindre ? Ils n'oseraient jamais venir jusqu'ici, encore moins en sachant qu'il les attends. Et il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il se faisait des illusions. Le mur explosa avec un bruit d'enfer, et cinq chevaliers sortirent du nuage de poussière. Les cris paniqués des chevaliers Noirs suivirent.

-EN GARDE !cria Galion à ses soldats quand il s'était remis de la surprise.

-Trop tard !lança Pégase.

Les chevaliers de Bronze venait de débarquer, semant la panique absolue dans les rangs Noirs. Seiya et les autre avaient mit du temps à élaborer un plan d'attaque mais cette fois-ci, ils n'allaient pas laisser fuir leur proie ! Ikky avait lancé une attaque sur ce mur qui s'était aussitôt écroulé, et maintenant, tel des fourmis dont on a soulevé la pierre, les chevaliers Noirs étaient à leur merci. Seiya chercha Galion des yeux, et le trouva figé, debout devant son trône. Pégase se précipita vers lui, ayant l'intention d'en finir au plus vite. Il n'avait pas son armure, ce serait délicieusement facile.

-C'est fini, Galion !

-Ah oui ? Par les lames de fond !

Seiya vit alors un geyser d'eau foncer vers lui et celui-ci le balaya à dix mètres. Axia n'avait pas menti, il était réellement puissant. Le chevalier d'Athéna se releva en tremblant encore de la force de l'attaque. Galion dégaina son épée et s'approcha de Pégase.

-Vous allez bientôt savoir le sort que l'on réserve aux intrus !

-Chaîne Nébulaire !

Seiya s'attendait à ce que Galion le transperce, mais n'entendit que le bruit d'une lame sur le sol. Il releva la tête. Les chaîne d'Andromède ligotaient Galion, lequel poussa un cri de rage.

-Lâche moi !

-Galion !

Seiya vit une silhouette foncer a une vitesse folle et... trancher les chaînes d'Andromède ! Shun regarda les maillons tomber en tintant, incrédule. La personne tira un grands coup sur les restes de chaîne qui entravait encore Galion.

-Merci, Alnia !

-De rien !

La jeune femme se remit en garde, presque dos à dos avec Galion. Il fixait leur adversaire, attendant le moment propice.

-Maintenant !cria Galion.

Alnia et lui se jetèrent l'un sur Shun l'autre sur Seiya et les clouèrent au sol avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire ouf. Seiya se débattit, mais Galion le tenait.

-Cette fois-ci, Pégase, je croit que tu ne t'en tirera pas à si bon compte !

-Tonerre de l'aube !

Seiya entendit Galion hurler de douleur, lequel lâcha l'adolescent.

-Qui a...

-Poussière de diamant !

Seiya leva les yeux et vit Hyoga qui bombardait Galion de cristaux de glace. Les premiers manquèrent Galion, mais l'un d'eux se planta dans son épaule avec un bruit horrible. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'appeler son armure, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Le roi des chevaliers Noirs tomba à genou en se tenant l'épaule, foudroyé par la douleur. Il fusilla le Cygne du regard.

-Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? Par la marée montante !

L'attaque faucha Hyoga en plein élan, l'envoyant bouler loin de l'attaquant. Seiya resta figé de stupeur. L'attaque avait été d'une puissance inouie et Hyoga gisait à terre, peut-être mort. Galion se releva, le pic de glace toujours fiché dans sa chair, et regarda les combats. Une expression de fureur s'est faite sur son visage.

-ASSEZ ! J'EN AIT ASSEZ ! Soldats, sortez et retournez chez vous, je vais régler seul cette affaire !

La bataille cessa, et les chevaliers obéirent. Les Bronzes s'attendaient a ce que le chevalier leur balance une attaque dont il jugerait que ça les tuerait a coup sûr, mais au lieu de ça, il s'assit sur son trône et se prit la tête d'une main. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, comme si les chevaliers d'Athéna l'amusaient.

-Là, je peux dire que vous m'avez surpris ! Je vous ait sous-estimé, chevaliers !

Shiryu profita de ce moment de répi pour vérifier l'état de Hyoga. Galion les remarqua du coin de l'oeil.

-Votre ami est vivant. Je ne tue pas pas pour rien, contrairement à vous.

Seiya ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi il ne les tuait pas ? Hyoga commença a se réveiller, encore sonné par l'attaque. Alnia, quand a elle, se tenait près de son souverain et regardait sa blessure l'air inquiète. Galion jeta un coup d'oeil à la plaie. Et zut, ça saignait. Il s'apprêtait à déchirer sa manche pour s'en faire un bandage quand Alnia lui mit une bande de tissu propre sous le nez avec un sourire moqueur. Elle pensait à tout, s'en était presque effrayant ! Il le prit, et la pensée qui suivit l'inquiéta un peu. C'était lui ou Alnia le protégeait ? Brrrrr... Elle leva finalement la tête vers les envahisseurs.

-Je me présente : Alnia de la Colombe, coéquipière de Galion.

-Et la meilleure de mes guerrières.

-Arrête !

Elle a légèrement rougi. Galion la fixa un instant, puis s'est repris. Il commença a enrouler la bande autour de son épaule, ce serait toujours ça de gagné sur le temps.

-Chevaliers, vous voulez me combattre ? Parfait. Mais laissez mes soldats tranquille ! Je n'ait pas besoin de blessés suplémentaires, et vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'en avoir. Cette affaire se réglera entre nous.

Waw. Un chevalier Noir avec un minimum de sagesse. Seiya se surpris à se dire que les chevaliers Noirs avaient un bon souverain. Il fallait qu'il redescende sur terre.

-C'est d'accord, répondit Shiryu en sentant bien que ses compagnons ne se décideraient pas à répondre.

-Je connais un lieu idéal pour ce combat et je vous y conduirait le moment venu. Avant, vous pouvez rester ici et vous reposer, ou prendre le risque de tomber sur nos chiens de garde très... spéciaux.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'en profitera pas pour nous tuer avant le combat?

-Je vous donne ma parole d'honneur que je ne tenterait rien contre vous avant le bon moment. Comme je peux le jurer sur son armure.

-Alors c'est entendu. Le combat aura lieu demain à l'aube.

-Bien. Les gardes vous conduront à vos chambres.

Comme répondant à un appel, quelques soldats sortirent de l'ombre et avancèrent vers les chevaliers qui se retinrent tout juste de se mettre en position de combat. Galion regarda les Athéniens partir, en pensant à l'affrontement qui se profilait.

-Galion, tu es devenu fou ?! Ils ont battu des chevaliers d'Or, ainsi que Poséidon et Hadès ! Ce ne sont pas des chevaliers ordinaires !cria Alnia.

-Tu n'a pas confiance en moi ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il faut plus que cinq gamins pour m'abattre.

-Mais il a en a suffit d'un pour te blesser.

Alnia posa une main sur l'épaule de Galion, et saisit le pic de glace. Galion ne protesta pas et serra les dents quand la femme-chevalier lui arracha le glaçon du bras, mais il ne put retenir un couinement de douleur. Le Cygne y avait été fort.

-Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie.

-Juste avant un combat ? Ce serait inquiéter les soldats pour rien, et je ne ferais pas se plaisir à Athéna.

-Alors je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

-Alnia, avec toute les rumeurs qui courent sur nous, je crois que ça serait pas prudent.

-Tu n'échapera pas à des soins, Galion ! Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne te feront pas de cadeau !

-Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire.

-Mais toi non plus !

Galion se tourna vers la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air angoissée, presque nerveuse. Il regarda son épaule, et couvrit la blessure de sa main. Il ne prendrais pas le risque de la guérir seulement avec son cosmos, ce serait trop faible pour résister à des attaques de chevalier, même de Bronze. Là, c'était sûr, il allait leur en faire baver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alnia. Je m'en sortirait.

-Et si tu t'en sortait pas, justement ? Et s'ils trouvaient le moyen de te... tuer ? Galion, je ne veux pas te perdre... Je... Je t'aime...

Il la regarda intensement puis la tira jusque dans ses bras, la laissant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se blottir contre sa poitrine.

-Je t'aime aussi...

Les amoureux n'avaient pas conscience qu'ils étaient épié. Un homme se cachait parmit les débrits, méditant sur son plan. Oh, il savait depuis longtemps qu'Alnia et Galion enfreigniaient leurs lois, il surveillait cette affaire depuis le début, c'est à dire quand leur roi était revenu de son entraînement. Il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de celui-ci, et était devenu son meilleur ami, mais c'était maintenant qu'il activait l'étape deux de son coup d'état. Le chevalier sourit à cette pensée. Tuer Galion. Il attendait ça depuis deux ans. Il était le chevalier élémentaire du Feu, l'un des meneurs, alors on ne pourrait pas le soupçonner de ce meurtre. Le crime parfait. Vartebian tuerait Galion, quoi qu'il arrive, et s'occuperait de son amante plus tard...


	5. Chapter 5- La mort d'un roi

-Votre décision est la même qu'hier, chevaliers ?

-Ouais ! Vous croyez tout de même pas qu'on allait se défiler devant un gars pas plus âgé que les chevaliers d'Or...

Les chevaliers étaient sur le point de se battre. Galion avait tenu sa promesse, les chevaliers avaient pu dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Alnia était cachée dans un fourré, voulant observer l'affrontement. Son instinct ne la trompait jamais, et ce combat, elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Et elle avait peur.

-Météores de Pégase !

Galion ne se donna même pas la peine de bouger, il savait que l'attaque ne le blesserait pas. Il fut surpris de constater que les coups de Seiya accéleraient encore et encore, et le chevalier Noir fut bientôt forcé de bloquer de son bras les quelques météores qui dépassaient la vitesse du son. Il rejeta le dernier d'un mouvement vers Shiryu et le météore fila vers le Dragon, dévié de sa trajectoire initiale. Le chevalier évita de justesse.

-Pas mal, Galion ! Tu tiendra ce rythme combien de temps ? La colère du Dragon !

-C'est avec ça que tu a inversé le cours d'une cascade ? Mon pauvre, tu ne comprends rien à rien !

Galion tendit la main et absorba le cosmos de l'attaque comme si de rien n'était. Shiryu hoqueta de surprise.

-Par les dieux !

-Et dire que je croyait que vous me donneriez du fil à retordre, vous me decevez.

-La poussière de diamant !

Galion vit l'attaque qui lui avait valu l'inquiétude d'Alnia, et se mit en garde. Il voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour de simple chevalier de Bronze. Il esquiva les pics de givre, et se rendit compte que l'air gelait sur leur sillage, mais trop tard. Il trébucha et manqua de tomber. Andromède y vit une occasion qui ne se représentera pas.

-Vague de tonerre !

-Shun, pas maintenant !

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà lancé les chaînes qui se tordaient en forme d'éclair. Galion se mit en garde, et bloqua toute les chaînes. Enfin, il le croyait.

-Andromède, tu a vraiment cru que...

Soudain, le sang brouilla la vue de Galion. Le sang avait giclé jusque dans ses yeux par une plaie à sa joue là où une des chaînes l'avait touché. Il grimaça de dégout. Le contact désagréable du liquide chaud sur sa peau lui était insuportable. Il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait encore d'un revers de la main. Il sentit la colère monter quand un sourire s'étira lentement sur le visage de Seiya.

-Par les lames de fond !

Une onde d'eau dévastatrice percuta tous les chevaliers de Bronze qui tombèrent à terre.

-Vous avez beau être la garde rapprochée d'Athéna, j'en ai connu des plus coriace !

-C'est ce que tu crois ?

-Tu es encore en vie ?!s'étonna Galion.

Seiya parvint a se mettre debout. Ses compagnons en firent de même. Galion commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Non ! Ne pas avoir peur, sinon c'était la porte ouverte à la mort. Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur sa tempe. Il commençait à fatiguer, et malgré sa volonté il angoissait. Son peu d'énergie restant ne lui permettait qu'une chose.

-Vous êtes plus résistants que je ne croyait... Mais je n'ait plus le choix !

-Hein ?!

-Seiya, attention !

-Par la force de la marée !

Une masse d'eau se souleva comme un cobra et engloutit Seiya et les autres qui n'eurent pas le temps de pousser un cri. Galion haletait. Il fut obligé de poser un genou en terre. Cette technique lui pompait beaucoup d'énergie.

-Ça, c'est fait ! Raaaah... De simple chevalier de Bronze qui me résiste aussi longtemps...

-Déjà...fatigué ?

Seiya essayait en vain de se relever. Galion se redressa aussi sec.

-Encore toi ?! Tu commence à m'agacer, Pégase !

Galion s'est dangereusement rapproché.

-Par le vol du Phénix !

Ikky avait envoyé toute ses forces dans son attaque, et Galion dû reculer.

-Ce sera votre dernier combat, chevalier de Bronze !

-PAS QUESTION !

Ikky attaqua Galion par derrière, le propulsant contre un arbre.

-Grrrrr... Toi !grogna Galion.

-C'est par ici que ça se passe !

Shiryu prit le relais, faisant tomber le chevalier de l'eau. Mais ce fut Hyoga qui donna le coup de grâce. Une tempête de givre s'abattit sur le chef des chevaliers Noirs. Il restait inconscient sur le sol, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Les Bronzes commirent l'erreur de se croire sortit d'affaire.

-Vous avez réussi, chevaliers d'Athéna, tonna une voix dont le propiétaire apparut bientôt entre les arbres.

Un cosmos rouge incandescent chassa ceux des chevaliers. Galion ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fit un sourire tordu par la douleur.

-Vartebian, merci...

Le chevalier du Feu s'agenouilla auprès de son souverain mais son regard était dur, comme de pierre.

-Mon roi...

Il l'aida à se relever, faisant béquille, mais son expression sombre ne plaisait pas à Galion.

-Vartebian ?

Galion sentit alors une douleur immense et hurla. Il se détourna de son ami aussi vite qu'il put, en s'appuyant à un arbre. Il se tenait la poitrine. Vartebian venait de le poignarder.

-Vartebian, tu es devenu fou ?! Tu aurais pu me tuer !

Le regard de Galion avait une lueur perdue et déboussolée. Vartebian lui semblait de plus en plus grand, et son cosmos rayonnant ressemblait à des flammes destructrices.

-A ton avis, c'est quoi le but de la manoeuvre ?

Galion ouvrit des yeux agrandis par la peur. Il comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Vartebian l'avait trahi. Son meilleur ami, son premier lieutenant. L'homme en lequel il avait le plus confiance. Il hurla en recevant un deuxième coup, puis un troisième, et s'effondra sur le sol. Il se tourna vers son agresseur.

-Vartebian, pourquoi ?!

Le chevalier du Feu le prit par le col, le soulevant de terre.

-Pourquoi ?! Tu oses le demander ?! Depuis que tu es au pouvoir, les chevaliers d'Athéna se multiplie ! Nous savions où étaient les camps d'entraînement des apprentis, pourquoi tu nous a empêcher d'attaquer ?! Ces cinq là étaient encore faibles, nous aurions pu les exterminer et aujourd'hui Athéna serait sans défenseur, mais non, tu as refusé !

Vartebian lâcha Galion, le laissant tomber dans la poussière. Il vit alors Alnia qui était a moitié sortie de sa cachette. Il était littéralement vidé de ses forces. Vartebian avait attendu qu'il se fatigue pour attaquer, se garantissant la victoire. Il se servit de ses dernières forces pour la contacter.

_-Ne bouge surtout pas. Il te tuerait pour être le seul témoin que les Elémentaires pourraient croire._

_-Mais il va te tuer ! Il faut faire quelque chose !_

_-Il ne sait pas une chose. Même si je meurt, je reviendrait. Thanatos lui même ne me retiendra pas._

_-Quoi ?!_

Galion fit un faible sourire, sans se rendre compte que Vartebian levait son arme au-dessus de lui.

-Meurs !

Il n'eut pas le temps de rouler sur le côté qu'il sentit la lame lui traverser la poitrine pour presque se planter dans l'herbe sous lui. Il ne fit pas le plaisir à Vartebian de hurler, mais resta silencieux. Vartebian le bloqua pour retirer son épée sans emporter le corps. Il retourna brusquement la lame dans la chair, mais ne réussissant toujours pas à faire hurler sa victime. Galion crispa son poing sur l'herbe. Vartebian retira son épée d'un coup sec, arrachant cette fois un minuscule cri de douleur à Galion. Il avait réussi son coup d'état, et il n'avait pas envie de s'encombrer d'un cadavre sur sa lame. Les chevaliers de Bronze tremblaient comme des feuilles, sonné et déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Sur le sol, Galion luttait encore pour respirer mais il sentait bien que c'était en vain. Il ne réussirait pas à tenir le temps qu'Alnia aille demander de l'aide, ni même le temps qu'elle parte. Il allait mourir.


	6. Chapter 6- Adieu et Ralliement

Seiya n'y croyait pas. Galion gisait sur le sol, vaincu et blessé. Pégase pouvait voir le trou béant qu'il avait dans le dos d'où un flot de sang s'échapait au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait malgré tout de respirer. Son assassin affichait un immense sourire. Galion essaya de se relever, mais un violent coup de pied de Vartebian le renvoya à terre en l'écrasant. Les Bronzes étaient pétrifiés d'horreur et de surprise.

-Eh bien chevalier, pourquoi cette tête effarée ? C'est votre oeuvre, je vous rapelle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Et oui ! C'est vous qui serez les coupables, et avec un peu de chance ça décidera les autres a déclencher les hostilités !

-T'es complétement cinglé !

Seiya remarqua alors un éclair blanc a travers le feuillage des arbres. Il vit le visage masqué d'Alnia qui regardait la scène. Elle avait tout vue ! Un témoin qui pourrait tout raconter a ses supérieurs et les sauver d'une guerre ! Mais Vartebian ne devait pas la découvrir.

-Bien, puisque vous êtes là, ça fera cinq chevaliers de moins à affronter plus tard ! Préparez vous à mourir !

-Dans tes rêves !

Les chevaliers se mirent en position de défense.

-Par la fournaise des volcans !

Un déluge de flamme jaillit alors des mains de Vartebian et fusa vers les Bronzes. Seiya eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté avant que le carré d'herbe où il se tenait ne brûle. Il n'y avait plus qu'un sol nu et caillouteux. Vartebian avait brûlé jusqu'à la terre sur laquelle reposait les plantes.

-Oulah...murmura Seiya, impressionné.

-Tu commence a comprendre, Pégase ?! Je ne retiendrait pas mes forces, pas comme Galion !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?!

-Vous avez vraiment cru qu'il vous avait montré l'étendu de ses pouvoirs ? Vous êtes vraiment naïfs ! Il n'en a même pas utilisé la moitié !

Le chevalier de l'Eau les avait laissé gagner ? Pourquoi, bon sang ?! Vartebian ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Un autre geyser brûlant frôla le chevalier d'Andromède. Seiya capta son attention et montra du menton Alnia, toujours cachée dans la verdure. Shun hocha la tête. Il avait comprit.

-Alors, on rêvasse ?! Piège d' Héphaistos !

Autre jet de flamme. Seiya crut qu'il recommençait la même attaque et sauta pour esquiver, mais trop tard. Sa cheville était prise d'un étau brûlant. Vartebian pris la chaîne de feu comme si elle était froide et tira, renversant le chevalier.

-Seiya, non !cria Shiryu.

-Lâche moi, espèce de...

-Cette fois-ci tu es mort, Pégase !

Vartebian leva son épée. Il allait l'abattre quand quelque chose jaillit des buissons et parvint a briser la chaîne. Vartebian hurla de rage, puis écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Alnia ?! Je... Je te croyais chez toi !

-RAAAAAH !

Elle s'élança vers lui poing en avant, mais il la faucha d'une balayette et elle s'étala par terre. Elle tendit la main vers le poignard que Vartebian avait lâché, et poussa un cri de douleur. Vartebian lui écrasait le poignet de tout son poids. Il prit appui sur son genou et se pencha vers elle.

-Juste une petite chose, avant que je ne te fasse taire définitivement : entre toi et Galion, s'était sérieux ?

Elle arrêta soudain de se débattre et écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'il est venu te sauver ?

Elle détourna la tête. Vartebian continua à sourire.

-Parfait...

Il arrêta enfin de lui réduire la main en miette et s'écarta.

-Pars. Pars et si tu reviens, ce seront les lois du Sanctuaire Noir qui te tueront. Je n'aurait même pas a lever le petit doigt.

Alnia hoqueta de surprise. Elle était déchue, exilée.

-Tu n'a pas le droit !

-Le chef a tout les droits.

-Tu n'es pas chef !

-Le meilleur ami du souverain ou son disciple prends sa place a sa mort. Sinon, ça fait belle lurette que j'aurais éliminé cet imbécile. Chevalier d'Athéna, je vous laisse vous occuper d'elle...

Il disparut alors dans une brume rouge. Alnia, qui s'était relevée quand Vartebian l'avait lâchée, regarda les chevaliers, résignée.

-Allez y, tuez moi. C'est ce que ferait un chevalier qui trouve une ennemie.

-Je ne vois pas d'ennemi. Et vous, les gars ?essaya Seiya.

-Nous non plus !

La femme-chevalier les regarda avec gratitude, quand un murmure parvint jusqu'à eux.

-Al...nia...

-Galion !

Elle se précipita a ses côtés et s'agenouilla. Galion était sur le flanc à cause de Vartebian qui avait retiré son épée et elle le tourna sur le dos. Elle découvrit les blessures béantes que lui avait fait Vartebian. La lame avait complétement traversé Galion au milieu de la poitrine, entre la base de la gorge et le col de l'armure.

-Oh non...

-Alnia, je t'en prie...

Il passa une main sur la joue de métal de la femme-chevalier et essuya une larme qui était passée a travers le masque.

-S'il-te-plait, ne pleure pas.

-Alors dit moi que tu va t'en sortir !

-Tu sais très bien que non...

-Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Pas comme ça !

Les chevaliers assistaient a leurs adieux, impuissant.

-Pégase...

Seiya redressa la tête en entendant son nom. Il s'agenouilla a la droite d'Alnia. Galion le fixait. Il était dans un sale état.

-Vous avez finalement eu ce que vous vouliez, chevalier.

-Arrête de parler, on peut encore ...

Galion lui prit le poignet. Il avait une force étonnante, malgré le fait qu'il était aux portes de la Mort.

-Pas.. le temps ! Vous êtes les chevaliers d'Athéna, non ?! Elle...ne doit pas tomber...entre leurs mains...le Sanctuaire...les prévenir...

Il tourna brusquement la tête et cracha une flaque de sang. Il ne lâcha pas le bras de Seiya, même s'il était devenu trop faible pour déployer quelque forces que ce soit. Le sang continua de couler à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le chevalier d'Athéna comprit que l'hémoragie s'étendait. Il regarda intensément Alnia, puis Seiya.

-Protégez la...je vous en prie... Ma Alnia...

Seiya vit alors le regard du chevalier se voiler lentement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde.

-Nous prendrons soin d'elle, c'est juré.

Galion se mit à sourire avec soulagement, et posa un regard bienveillant sur sa belle. Les larmes roulèrent sur son visage.

-J'aurais tellement voulu vivre plus longtemps à tes côtés... Ne pas te laisser seule... Pardonne-moi...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il regarda une dernière fois celle qu'il aimait, et laissa ses yeux se fermer, sa respiration ralentir pour finalement disparaitre.

Galion finit par le lâcher, et sa main retomba dans l'herbe. Seiya baissa la tête et sentit s'éteindre le cosmos du chevalier, celui qui les menaçait il y a quelques instants et qui maintenant agonisait. Le roi des chevaliers Noirs poussa son dernier soupir. Alnia ne réalisa la vérité que trop tard.

-Galion... Oh non...

-Ils sont par là !

Seiya se rendit compte qu'une patrouille arrivait droit sur eux. Il prit Alnia par les épaules et la tira loin du cadavre. Elle se mit aussitôt à se débattre.

-Lâche moi ! Lâche moi, je te dis !

-Les gars, faut partir, ils arrivent !

-On s'occupe d'Al...

-Vous voila ! Mais que...! Oh par tout les dieux !

Les gardes virent leur chef, lequel se vidait de son sang sur le sol. Plus de cosmos, plus rien, ils ne sentirent aucun battement de coeur. Tout ce qu'ils remarquèrent, c'est le trou béant que leur chef avait. Le liquide rouge se répandait sur l'armure et sur le sol en dépit de la végétatiion, formant une marre sanglante autour du corps. La haine fit briller leurs lances.

-VOUS AVEZ OSE ?!

-Sauve qui peut !cria Hyoga.

Ils avaient réussi à fuir. Les Bronzes avaient réussi à semer l'escouade, et se remettaient doucement de leurs émotions. Mais Seiya ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, ils s'en sortiraient, il en était sûr. La plus préoccupante, c'était Alnia. Elle restait prostrée sur un rocher, les yeux dans le vagues. Seiya grimpa à son tour.

-Alnia, on peut pas rester là.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux encore embrumés de larme.

-Galion nous a demandé de te protéger, et nous le ferons.

-Alors amenez moi avec vous. Athéna a sûrement besoin d'information pour pénétrer le Sanctuaire Noir.

-Tu nous aiderais ?!

-Vartebian en a prit le contrôle, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne prennent trop d'autorité. Et je veut venger Galion, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Seiya eut de la peine pour elle. Elle et Galion n'avait été réuni que pendant un court moment, et ils ne se reverraient jamais. En partie par sa faute...

-Il ne méritait pas ça. Même s'il a commis des erreurs, finir comme ça, c'était indigne de lui. On peut pas le laisser comme ça, au corbeau !

-Ils vont sûrement s'occuper du cadavre.

Elle se mit à regarder quelque chose avec attention, et Seiya se raprocha.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le bien le plus précieux de Galion, son épée.

Elle tira sur la garde, comme pour vérifier que la lame était intacte. Seiya s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle rengaina l'épée et regarda les nuages.

-Ca va ?

-A peu près...

-Sans vouloir être indiscret et avec ta permission, toi et Galion...?

-Ah, vous vous y mettez aussi.

Elle fit un léger sourire, imitée par Seiya qui sentait les choses venir.

-Oui, nous étions amants.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Elle s'est mise à rire. Un rire cristallin et magnifique.

-J'était gardienne de la porte nord, et quand je l'ait vu passé, je l'ait pris pour un envahisseur. J'ai failli l'égorger quand il est entré, hinhin... Mais il était pas rancunier, et on s'est de plus en plus apprécié pour finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Au début, on a bien essayé de mettre de la distance entre nous, mais c'est à coire qu'Aphrodite s'acharnait sur nous. Et puis il y a eu des rumeurs...

-Lesquelles ?

-Tu va me sortir un calepin et noter ce que je vais dire, Sherlock ? Et crois moi, les rumeurs politiques des chevaliers Noirs, c'est pas de ton âge.

-C'est à dire ?

-Eh oh, les questions, c'est fini oui ?! Bon. On va dire que qu'ils disaient que j'était avec Galion pour monter en grade. Et on a pas la même définition de être avec quelqu'un...

-Et bé ! C'est glauque, ton histoire !

-C'est entièrement faux. Les gens répandent ces rumeurs pour détrôner les chefs et prendre leur place, et personne ne sait jamais qui a lancer la rumeur. Galion avait suffisament d'autorité pour les faire taire, mais il pouvait pas être derrière moi tout le temps.

-Avoir un petit copain haut placé, c'est pas facile tout les jours.

La tristesse est revenue sur le visage d'Alnia, et Seiya sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

-Désolé. Une dernière : qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué sur l'épée ?

-Tu as remarqué ?

Le chevalier Pégase vit un réel amour dans les yeux d'Alnia, toujours pointés vers le ciel, comme si elle essayait d'y voir quelque chose. Il en aurait presque pleuré. Elle dégaina l'épée et lut à haute voix :

-"Prendre une vie pour protéger la sienne": il ne tuait jamais pour ses interêts et encore moins par plaisir, seulement quand s'était necessaire. Pour protéger ses amis et chevaliers. C'est son maître qui lui avait offert.

-J'imagine même pas le type en question pour offrir une arme à un gamin.

-Les entraînements des chevaliers Noirs durent plus longtemps que les vôtres, et il y a moins de personne qui en revienne. Ce qui ont des entraînement intensif comme les élémentaires en reviennent transformés, pas souvent avant seize ou dix-sept ans, et ils doivent retrouver tout seul le chemin du retour. Selon les différents endroit où a lieu l'entraînement, ça peut durer des années pour retrouver le Sanctuair Noir. Galion a eu de la chance. Il était sur une île près des côtes américaines, dans les eaux internationales. Il a mit un an à revenir.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Il ne me cachait rien. Il avait confiance en moi, Pégase, et je l'ai laissé mourir...

Seiya ne préféra pas insister, il en savait assez comme ça et il ne voulait pas la pousser à bout. Conclusion : Galion n'avait rien du monstre auquel il s'attendait et ne méritait pas de mourir, encore moins d'une mort aussi horrible. "Prendre une vie pour sauver la sienne". Une devise de chevalier loyal et droit, pas d'un tueur. Tout le contraire d'un chevalier Noir.

-Pourquoi tu veux rencontrer Athéna ?

-Parce que je veux sauver mes amis. Ils ne vivront pas longtemps si Vartebian décide d'attaquer le Sanctuaire.

Les chevaliers avaient quitté Sparte il y a quelques heures et progressaient dans les montagnes rocheuses qui entouraient le quartier général des chevaliers. Douzes Maisons pour les chevaliers d'Or, le palais du grand Pope, le temple d'Athéna, le centre d'entraînement, les maisons des maîtres et apprentis et l'arène.

-Que vont-ils dire...

-Alnia, tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?

-Oui, mais les chevaliers d'Or vont pas être ravi. Au moins, j'ai ça.

Elle regarda l'épée qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée de tout le voyage.

-Ce sera une preuve suffisante. On y va !

Elle dévala la pente en courant, et les Bronzes la suivirent tant bien que mal. La porte se dressa devant eux, et juste derrière, la Maison du Bélier.

-Bon, on va vite prévenir Mû, pour éviter qu'il ne donne...

Des gardes les encerclèrent a toute vitesse, lance a la main.

-...l'alerte...finissa Shiryu.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI C'T'HISTOIRE ?

DeathMask émergea de la foule de chevalier, l'air franchement en colère. Seiya se mordit la lèvre. Le pire sur lequel ils pouvaient tomber.

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites avec une femme-chevalier noire ?!

-Elle a un message pour Athéna.

-Que dalle !cria le chevalier du Cancer, quand il vit l'épée et la reconnu aussitôt. Mais c'est...!

Alnia crispa ses doigts sur l'épée. DeathMask changea aussitôt d'expression. Il ne se trompait jamais, et cette épée sentait la mort à plein nez. Et il y avait un lambeau de cosmos. Cette arme était comme la tour de Jamir : son possesseur y avait laissé une minuscule partie de son énergie. Et cette énergie, il la reconnaissait.

-Très interressant...


	7. Chapter 7- Le secret de Camus

-Comment est-ce que tu eue cette petite merveille ?

-J'ai un message pour _Athéna_, pas pour une bestiole a pince !

DeathMask a cligné des yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pas l'habitude se faire rembarer. Et quand il a comprit...

-Elle dit quoi là ?! Tu sais a qui tu parle ?!

-Je viens de le dire, t'es idiot ou quoi ?

Seiya manqua de s'exclaffer. Elle avait du répondant, celle la ! Elle l'avait bouclé à DeathMask en trente secondes, mais elle n'allait pas recommencer avec celui qui arrivait.

-Eh, Cancer, t'a ameuté toute la garde, on peut plus monter tranquille ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ah, Aldébaran, tu tombe bien ! Une femme-chevalier noire !

Le géant se campa devant l'intruse. Il la dépassait d'au moins deux têtes, et ce regard inquisiteur n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle se sentait minuscule, et l'armure d'Or venait compléter le tableau. Mais au lieu de la démolir comme semblait lui demander DeathMask, il fit un sourire.

-Elle est escortée par les Bronzes, ça doit être important. Laissez la passer, et vérifiez qu'elle arrive jusqu'à Athéna.

-Mais...

Une bonne tape dans le dos du chevalier le fit taire.

-Calme toi ! Elle va pas attaquer le Sanctuaire a elle toute seule !

-Ouais... Shiryu, t'es responsable. Un seul écart de sa part et c'est toi qui trinque, c'est clair ?

-Eh ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que fait, espèce de plateau de fuit de mer !

-Oonnnn... Ca m'aurait pas pluuuu...

-La ferme, Seiya !aboya DeathMask, sur le point d'exploser.

Alnia le snoba d'un mouvement de tête et commença l'ascension des escaliers.

-GRRRR... Vais la tuer !...

-Hahahaha ! Là, je doit dire qu'elle m'impressionne ! Un défi à ta hauteur, Angelo !

-FERME LA !

Les chevaliers laissèrent Aldébaran calmer DeathMask et rattrapèrent Alnia.

-Comment tu lui a cloué le bec !

Elle garda le silence. Ils traversèrent rapidement les Maisons suivantes, et pénétrèrent dans le temple d'Athéna. L'édifice était un marbre blanc et un trône avait été placé au fond de la salle. Et dessus, la déesse de la Guerre, reine des stratégies guerrrières et gardienne des Humains, Athéna. Seiya vit Alnia frissoner, impressionnée par la divinité qui dégageait un cosmos extrêment puissant.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Seiya ? Et qui t'accompagne ?commença la déesse.

-Je suis Alnia, femme-chevalier de la Colombe !

Ce que les Bronzes n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était que quelques chevaliers d'Or se regroupaient des deux côtés de la sortie l'air de s'interresser grandement à leur visiteur, d'autant plus que Aldébaran leur avait raconté la mésaventure du Cancer en appuyant sur le fait qu'il s'était fait rembarer bien comme il faut. Quant a Athéna, elle se leva.

-Pourquoi venir me trouver ici ?

-Le Sanctuaire Noir est tombé entre les mains d'un être qui n'hésitera pas a venir jusqu'ici avec l'armée et tout détruire ! Nos soldats sont en danger, autant que vous ! Il n'a aucun scrupule à tuer !

-Qui est mort ?

Le regard de la déesse se faisait compatissant et bien attentionné, comme si elle devinait les sentiments d'Alnia.

-Vartebian a attaqué Galion. Il.. Il venait de livrer un combat et... il est mort de ses blessures quelques instant après...

Un cri triomphant a retenti a l'entrée de la salle, celui de Milo et des autres. La nouvelle était tombée, Galion était mort. Alnia se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Elle leva la tête en sentant la main de la déesse sur son épaule.

-Tu a été courageuse de venir au Sanctuaire, et loyale envers ton chef. Tu a ta place ici.

-Pas besoin !

-Camus ?!

Le chevalier du Verseau sortait de derrière le trône. Il marcha jusqu'a être a la droite d'Athéna. La température a chutée de cinq degrés.

-Nous avons envoyé une espionne, il y a quelques années. Et elle avait le même nom que toi. Coincidence, ça m'étonnerait. Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse, une renégate a la solde de l'ennemi !

Il avançait à travers les arbres, et porta la main à sa tête. Il avait une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine, et savait qu'il était blessé. Il aperçut alors des colonnes, et sut qu'il était au bon endroit. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

-Enfin...

Il vit aussi une silhouette dorée sortir de derrière l'une des constructions et il se cacha derrière un arbre. Et zut ! Il ne pourrait pas sortir sans se faire repérer, et à ce moment là ce serait sa fête ! Il ne se doutait pas qu'il était déjà cuit.

-TOI ?!

Il sursauta. Le chevalier d'Or était devant lui. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur celui qui se téléportait !

-Comment as-tu réussi à pénétrer nos lignes de défense dans cet état ?!

Il était en effet dans un état lamentable, et ne portait pas son armure. Ce qui étonna le Bélier, c'est que son cosmos était si faible qu'il pourrait s'éteindre d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu ferais mieux de te rendre !

-Plutôt mourir !

L'homme essaya de lui porter un coup au visage mais Mû le bloqua sans peine. Il appuya alors sa main libre sur la tempe du chevalier qui hoqueta de surprise. Il lui envoya une décharge d'énergie anesthésiante, et il s'évanouit aussitôt.

-Bon. Maintenant je dois prévenir Athénaaaaaah !

L'homme s'était réveillé et fit une balayette à Mû, lequel n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi a résister à ses pouvoirs ! Le fugitif tourna aussitôt les talons et s'enfui à toute vitesse. Mû se rendit à l'évidence : l'ennemi était lâché dans le Sanctuare !

Alnia fit un pas en arrière, sentant tout les regards braqués sur elle. Les chevaliers de Bronze n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Alnia, dans leur camp ?! Mais alors...

-Vous vous trompez, je...je...

-Pourquoi être restée chez l'ennemi ? Galion n'est pas idiot, il sait reconnaître un ennemi quand il en voit un, alors pourquoi rester en sachant qu'il pouvait te tuer ?

Elle baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. La raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas partie, c'était Galion lui-même ! Athéna a sembler deviner a quoi elle pensait, et la sauva.

-Parce que je le lui ait demandée.

Des cris d'incompréhension ont fusés de toute part. Alnia était entourée par les regards hostiles des chevaliers d'Athéna, mais celle-ci a sourit.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de la mort de Galion.

-Pourtant, il a dit quelque chose... Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il n'est pas mort a proprement parlé !

-Qu' a-t-il dit ?

-Il a dit que Thanatos ne le retiendrait pas, qu'il reviendrait.

-Thanatos est le dieu de la Mort, et il ne laisse personne revenir sans l'accord d'Hadès. Pour revenir, il faudrait être...

-Immortel.

C'était Camus qui avait prononcé le mot exact.

-Un Immortel. Ca ne peut être que ça. Je le soupçonnais déjà, mais maintenant...

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode, moi !murmura Seiya.

-Oh, mais c'est très simple ! J'en suis un aussi.

Les mâchoires des chevaliers faillirent se décrocher. Camus a poussé un soupir.

-Amphitrite, la femme de Poséidon, a eu des jumeaux. Faux jumeaux. Tout les deux immortels.

Milo fut surpris de la mine navrée de son meilleur ami. C'était pourtant génial d'avoir un chevalier qui pourrait veiller sur les Athéna des générations futures, et il se doutait déjà que Camus avait du sang Marina pour maîtriser aussi bien l'eau. Il se fit une rélexion qui lui resta en tête. Camus lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Il s'était à peine posé la question que ça lui sembla évident. Un regard profond et pourtant impénétrable, légèrement plus clair, un air digne et noble qui forçait le respect et une tendance à montrer les dents à la moindre insulte. Il tapa rageusement du pied.

-Oh non ! Dit moi que c'est pas vrai !

Camus dévisagea le Scorpion.

-Tu a deviné...

-Non non et non, c'est pas possible !

-Mais quoi bon sang ?! a crié Aldébaran, au bord d'une crise de nerf qui serait terrible.

-Le premier, l'ainé des jumeaux, c'était moi. Et le deuxième...

-Tu veux tout de même pas dire que...

-Si. C'était Galion, mon petit frère.

Un ange est passé dans la salle. Et ensuite, ce fut l'apocalypse.

-Ton frère ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?!

-Galion n'est pas au courant du fait que je sois sur Terre, et je ne sais pas moi-même si c'est une réincarnation ou pas. J'ignore beaucoup de chose, c'est quand on a signé la paix avec Poséidon que je l'ait appris...

-Ce n'est pas très grave, a fait Athéna. Camus a prouvé qu'il m'était loyal, et le fait qu'il ait un frère dans les rangs de l'ennemi n'y change rien.

-C'est vrai !

Les Ors dévisageaient leur camarade qui venait de leur avouer un secret que même Athéna ignorait. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, la ressemblance était frappante, même si c'était des faux-jumeaux. Comment ils avaient fait pour passer à côté ?!

-Athéna !

Les chevaliers se retournérent et découvrirent un garde qui avait débarqué en courant dans la salle du trône, haletant.

-Un intrus ! Personne ne l'a vu franchir les portes, mais seigneur Mû a réussi à le localiser !

-Qui ?!

-Galion est ici, Athéna ! Le chef des chevaliers Noirs est dans le Sanctuaire !

Les chevaliers d'Or se figèrent et Alnia hoqueta de surprise. Athéna ne bougea pas d'un cil.

-Nous y allons mais ne le provoquez pas, il ne vient pas avec de mauvaise attention.

Elle lança un regard très éloquents à Alnia, et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle savait pour elle et Galion.

-Suivez moi !lança le garde, surexcité à l'idée de coincer leur ennemi.

Les Ors et les Bronzes dévalèrent les escaliers comme des fous, et Alnia devina facilement où ils allaient. Il y avait un bâtiment abandonné, presque en ruine dans cette direction, et elle connaissait un raccourci. Elle devait trouver Galion avant eux. Elle était convaincue que c'était lui. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment encore éclairé par les dernière lueur du jour. Elle regarda de tout les côtés, en vain.

-Où es-tu ?murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et se retourna. Galion était là, pareil qu'au moment de sa mort, et souriait.

-Tu es revenu...

-Je te l'avait promis.

Il tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue, puis tira légrement. Le masque d'Alnia se détacha sans bruit, et elle se jeta dans les bras de Galion.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça, plus jamais !

Elle se blotti contre sa poitrine, et il l'entendit renifler.

-Tu pleure ?

-A ton avis ?! J'arrive pas à croire que je verse de larmes à cause de l'homme que j'aurait du tuer la première fois que je l'ait vu !

Elle se tut. Oui, elle avait été envoyée au Sanctuaire Noir pour le tuer lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alnia ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait en sécurité, heureuse. Elle sentit soudain les lèvres de Galion sur les siennes. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser, souhaitant faire durer ce moment autant que possible, et lui l'entoura de ses bras.

-On vous dérange pas trop ?

Galion se détacha brusquement d'elle. Les amoureux avait été pris en flagrant délit. Aïolia, Camus et DeathMask venaient d'entrer. Le Cancer arborait un magnifique sourire. Il avait enfin trouvé un bon moyen de s'amuser et se venger de tout à l'heure... Le chevalier Noir lâcha Alnia et se mit courageusement devant elle.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps on attends de te tuer et venger Shaka ?

-Je n'ait peur ni de vous ni de la Vierge ! Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? Pas trop traumatisé ?

-Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs, celui-la !cria DeathMask. Cercle d'Hadès !

L'attaque fusa vers Galion mais Alnia eut le reflexe de le pousser sur le côté et DeathMask poussa un cri de rage.

-Tonerre de l'Aube !

Galion n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, sa jambe était prise dans un étau de glace.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !fulmina-t-il.

-AAAAH !

-Oh non, Alnia !

DeathMask tenait la jeune femme contre un mur, l'empêchant de venir aux secours de son amant. Galion vit Aïolia se rapprocher, et se prépara à sentir les griffes du Lion le réduire en lambeau. Mais à sa grande surprise, aucune douleur ne vint. Il vit alors la chaîne nébulaire, laquelle était dressée entre lui et ses agresseurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui...

-Chevalier, je croyait vous avoir dit de ne pas attaquer !

Athéna se tenait sur le porche, poings sur les anches. Galion la vit pourtant se radoucir quand elle le vit, mais il avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Comme cette maudite glace qui commençait a sérieusement lui engourdit le mollet. Alnia se dégagea de DeathMask d'un mouvement et s'approcha de son compagnon.

-Attends...

Elle fit brûler son cosmos dans sa paume et l'appliqua sur le givre qui se mit aussitôt à fondre. Camus n'aurait jamais cru que son attaque puisse être aussi faible, mais il savait que la froideur de ses offensives glaciales ne seraient jamais assez puissante pour resister à la chaleur de l'amour. Il avait d'abord été prit au dépourvu en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais avait vite comprit. Et il était déçu, voire en colère. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle serait toujours fidèle à Athéna, lui qui l'avait vu s'entraîner pendant des mois au maniement des armes juste pour pouvoir se faire passer pour une femme-chevalier noire. Elle avait atteint un tel niveau qu'elle aurait pu tuer n'importe qui. Quand elle avait arrêtée d'envoyer des rapports au Pope, il s'était proposé pour aller la chercher, mais on lui avait refusé. Son attachement pour elle n'était pas normal pour un chevalier qui se devait être aussi froid que les glaciers et aussi inébranlable qu'eux.

Galion se releva, son regard fier cachant une peur grandissante. Qu'allait faire Athéna ? Les deux chefs se toisèrent, jaugeant l'autre. Les Bronzes crurent un instant qu'ils allaient se battre. Soudain, Galion mit un genou en terre et courba l'échine devant Athéna en signe de soumission.

-Déesse Athéna, je ne suis venu sur vos terres que pour vous demander une aide vitale, par pour vous attaquer ou blesser vos chevaliers. Je... Je vous supplie de nous venir en aide...

-Et pourquoi on te la donnerait ?!

-Shura, n'as-tu pas honte ?! Nous sommes censés représenter l'amour et la justice, ainsi que porter secours à ceux qui en ont besoin. Relève-toi, Galion, et explique nous.

Le chevalier s'executa. Il leur raconta seulement ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, en éclipsant le fait qu'il avait failli tuer les Bronzes.

-... Voila toute l'histoire, Athéna. J'ai besoin de vous pour reprendre mon trône à Vartebian, et lui est loin d'être aussi... tolérant que moi. La vie de mes hommes est entre vos mains.

-Et je les sauverais. Nous t'aiderons jusqu' à ce que Vartebian soit vaincu, mais après tu devras assumer tes actes. Tu devras te rendre au jugement de la Balance.

Galion a tressailli, mais a gardé la tête haute.

-J'accepte ce marché.

Les Bronzes recommencèrent a respirer, soulagé.

-Mais je ne peut pas retourner au Sanctuaire Noir...

-Tu ira donc chez ton frère.

-CHEZ QUI ?!hoqueta Galion.

-Bienvenue, frangin, lança Camus avec un regard glaciaire.


	8. Chapter 8- Frères ennemis

Le regard de Galion est passé d'Athéna à Camus.

-Impossible ! Pas toi ! Mon frère est dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, pas sur terre ! A moins qu'il...

-T'a tout compris.

-Toujours le même sens de l'humour douteux, hein ? Mis non, tu te souviens de rien, comme d'habitude...

Seiya le comprenait un peu. Déjà que sa fierté de chef avait dû s'effacer pour faire une trêve avec Athéna, on lui mettait un frère sur les bras. Camus, en plus, n'était pas le plus agréable des chevaliers d'Or. Froid avec tout le monde, même glacial. Mais peut importait pour Galion. Alnia était saine et sauve, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Mais non, ça lui coutait de le dire, mais le fait qu'il ait un frère dans le camp d'Athéna le dérangeait. Un chevalier d'Or, en plus ! Et le regard suffisant des autres commençait a sérieusement l'agacer. Particulièrement l'air compatissant d'Athéna, comme si elle s'apitoyait sur son sort. Cette pensée lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque.

-Il est tard. Le couvre feu est dans une demi-heure, chevaliers, alors je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous.

Les Athéniens se dispersèrent en lançant des regards suspicieux sur l'intru, et l'ancien chef suivit son frère a contre-coeur. Pourquoi son frère habitait le onzième ?! Ils durent se taper toute la montée et les autres chevaliers d'Or... Il voulait mourir. Ils arrivèrent enfin. La Maison du Verseau était plus grande qu'il ne croyait. Bon, pas de piège pour l'instant.

-La chambre d'ami est là-bas, à l'opposé de la mienne.

-Merci au revoir.

-Attends !

Galion s'arrêta net. Ah non, il était pas d'humeur ! Il était prêt à tuer pour aller dormir. Et il était capable de le faire.

-Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, on s'entendra probabement jamais.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Mais on est frère, et on pourrait essayer de...

-Cohabiter ? Mon pauvre, je t'explique un truc : je n'ait pas de frère, et j'en ait jamais eu. J'ai juste eu un bloc de glace qui m'aurait laissé me faire massacrer sans lever le petit doigt. Et au cas où vous autres décideraient de me rendre une visite nocturne, je ferme à clef et avec mon épée.

-Mais tu sais pas où elles...

Galion fit tourner le trousseau autour de ses doigts, et Camus vérifia le sien à sa ceinture. Il n'y était plus ! Son frère lui avait carrément volé sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ! Super. Un voleur professionel dans sa maison.

-Comment t'as fait ?!

-Si je suis le chef des chevaliers du Mal, c'est pas pour rien.

Galion ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses pupilles brillèrent dans le noir, lui permettant de voir ce qui se passait aux alentours. Depuis qu'il avait rescussité, ses pouvoirs divins lui revenait petit à petit, et toujours plus fort. Maintenant, il était sûr de pouvoir tuer un chevalier d'Or sans aucun mal. Même Shaka y passerait, il en était certain. Il ravala un sourire. Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Et il avait promis à Alnia de se tenir tranquille pour avoir une chance d'éviter la peine de mort lors de son jugement.

Il avait été reveillé par des bruits de pas, et les entendait encore. Quelque chose lui disait d'aller voir. Mais ce n'était pas sa maison, il n'en avait pas la charge. Il se leva cependant et attrapa son épée. Il s'était attendu à une attaque nocturne des chevaliers contre lui, alors il n'eut pas à perdre du temps. Mauvais, ça. Comme si Camus l'influençait d'une manière ou d'une autre... Un lien entre eux ? Brrrr... Non il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Il arriva à la salle principale, celle où on allait pour monter au temple au-dessus. Il y trouva Alnia. Une idée machiavélique lui vint a l'esprit. Il passa par le bas-côté pour qu'elle ne le repère pas et passa derrière elle. Il se rapprocha sans bruit, et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de surprise étouffé. Elle se débattit mais il la tenait. Il esquiva un coup de poing.

-Eh, doucement !

Elle le repoussa soudainement.

-Tu m'a foutu une trouille pas possible, t'es cinglé ou quoi ?!chuchota-t-elle.

-Excuse moi, réflexe. Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es ici au milieu de la nuit ?

-J'arrivai pas a dormir.

-Moi non plus. Depuis que je suis passé chez Hadès, j'ai l'impression d'être insonmiaque.

-Pourtant, t'a l'air crevé.

-Je sais, bailla Galion. Mais j'ai dit a Hypnos deux trois choses que j'aurait pas dû dire.

-Et Thanatos ?

-Pareil qu'Hypnos, mais en plus brutal et avec moins de cervelle. Ils ont passé leur temps a se disputer. Cette fois ci, je crois que c'est parce que Thanatos s'intéressait a la même mortelle qu'Hypnos.

Alnia se demanda si les dieux étaient tous ainsi avec les Humains. Pour eux, ils n'étaient que des sources d'amusement. Un peu comme de la télé-réalité éternelle. Mais Galion n'était pas comme ça, elle en était sûre. En tout cas, pour avoir l'air aussi mort de fatigue et ne pas dormir, il devait avoir sacrément énervé le dieu du Sommeil !

-Alnia, j'aimerais te poser une question.

-Laquelle ?

-N'en parlons pas ici, Camus risquerait de nous entendre.

Elle suivit Galion jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison du Verseau. Il avait le visage grave, presque triste. Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je crois que tu le sais. Maintenant que tes supérieurs nous ont surpris ensemble, tu pourrait être radiée de l'ordre des chevaliers d'Athéna, et je ne supporte pas que ce soit de ma faute.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

-Oh, je t'en prie ! La haine qu'il y a entre les chevaliers du Bien et ceux du Mal ne date pas d'hier, et ça ne se terminera sûrement pas aujourd'hui ! Ca fait plus de deux mille ans que nos deux camps s'affrontent, et je commence à croire qu'ils ne feront jamais la paix. Athéna te forcera à me quitter de toute façon...

-Ecoute moi bien : je ne laisserais personne m'éloigner de toi, encore moins les dieux !

-On peut encore limiter les dégâts.

-Je m'en fiche ! Athéna peut me chasser d'ici si ça lui chante, je ne te laisserais jamais seul !

-Je t'empêcherait de gâcher ta vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre !

-C'est ma vie et je la gâcherais comme je veux !

Il posa un regard doux sur elle.

-Et je ne pourrais rien y faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit un léger sourire et mit son visage a quelque centimètres du sien.

-Exactement...

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres et les garda longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Galion mette fin à ce baiser.

-Les autres vont se poser des questions si tu ne rentre pas chez toi.

-Et si je te disais que je vais dormir ici ?

Galion écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris. Elle éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante, bien sûr !

-Fais attention avec ce genre de blague, un jour elle pourrait se réaliser...

Ce fut au tour d'Alnia d'être clouée sur place. Galion lui vola un dernier baiser et profita de sa surprise pour regagner la maison du Verseau, amusé du petit tour qu'il venait de lui jouer.

-Salut les gars !

-B'jour Seiya.

Il y avait un réfectoire commun pour les chevaliers, et c'est là que les Bronzes prenaient le petit déjeuner. Seiya étant, comme d'habitude, en retard. Pégase se précipita, evidemment, sur le nutella. Shiryu le souleva hors de sa portée, faisant s'écraser Seiya de l'autre côté de la table.

-Mais-euh !

-Athéna va doubler les patrouilles autour du Sanctuaire. Elle dit que Vartebian sera là plus vite que nous au Sanctuaire Noir, qu' il vaut mieux attendre. L'état de siège est déclaré, alors mollo sur les provisions.

-Très amusant, a fait une voix que reconnurent aussitôt les Bronzes.

-Galion !

Le guerrier s'adossait a une colonne en regardant les chevaliers qui se crispèrent a sa vue. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé au chef des chevaliers Noirs, c'était pendant un combat a mort, mais lui ne semblait pas outrement gêné. Seiya se rappelait encore la vision du cadavre du chevalier se vidant de son sang dans l'herbe. Il s'installa a deux places de Shiryu qui était de plus en plus nerveux, et attrapa aussitôt la cafetière.

-Détendez vous, on croirait que je vais vous tuer en vous voyant comme ça !

-Ben, justement...

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes tombés sur une équipe particulièrement vicieuse que je suis comme eux.

Il avait les cheveux en broussaille et le regard endormi de quelqu'un qui a veillé très tard. De quoi interresser la commère qu'était Seiya.

-A propos de vicieux, c'était bien en enfer ?

Les compagnons de Seiya le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Non, il était idiot, mais quand même pas assez pour provoquer un immortel ?! Galion resta pourtant de marbre a la provocation et vida sa tasse.

-J'ai atteri a l'Elysion, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Le paradis ?! Toi ?!

Là, ce fut un regard noir qui calma Seiya.

-Oui. Mon oncle était de bonne humeur a cause du retour de Perséphone, et je l'ait aidé dans l'une de ces guerres. Un très bon souvenir. Je croyait pas qu'elle était aussi belle, d'ailleurs. Perséphone, je veux dire.

Un grognement furieux a surgit du sol. Galion a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Je retire. C'est qu'il est jaloux.

-C'était quoi, ça ?!a crié Ikky.

-Les dieux entendent tout ce qu'on dit où qu'on soit dans le monde alors quand il y a ce genre d'incident, vaut mieux s'excuser avant que les problèmes n'arrivent. Et avec mon père, je ne peut pas me permettre d'avoir des ennuis.

Galion se leva au grand soulagement de Shiryu, et poussa un soupir.

-Vous ne savez pas la chance que vous avez...

-Laquelle ?

-Vous êtes comme des frères les uns avec les autres, vous vous entraidez quand l'un de vous a un problème. Le mien me condamnera sûrement à mort à la première occasion, et l'un des rares amis que je croyait avoir m'a assassiné pour prendre ma place.

Seiya vit pour la première fois de la tristesse dans les yeux de Galion. Et remarqua qu'ils avaient changés de couleur. De bleu lagon ils étaient passés à vert algue. Maintenant, ils pouvaient en être certain, Galion n'était pas humain.


	9. Chapter 9- Le début du Combat

Camus sortit de son temple, et poussa un soupir. Ce jour aurait été merveilleux si... si Galion n'existait pas. Ouf ! Ca y est il l'avait dit. Il lui avait fait un scène ce matin parce que Camus lui avait dit de respecter les règles du Sanctuaire. Mais lesquelles ? Ce n'était pas un messager, pas un chevalier d'Athéna, ni un émissaire d'un autre Sanctuaire, encore moins un invité. Ce n'était personne. Et pas plus tard qu'il y avait dix minutes, Galion s'était amusé à créer des sphères d'eau qui volait dans tout les coins. Camus était à peine entré qu'elles avaient toutes foncées sur lui. Et Galion avait bien prit toute la réserve d'eau chaude, résultat le Verseau s'était mit à bouillir. Galion n'hésiterait pas à recommencer, il lui avait dit, si jamais on cherchait encore à lui imposer le mode de vie du Sanctuaire. Camus se fixa alors un objectif : un jour, son frère le respecterait, et ne sera qu'un serviteur. Il le dresserait, d'une façon...ou l'autre. Et de toute façon, il allait tout de suite executer son plan. Il y avait une réunion des chevaliers d'Or toute les semaines, et celle de ce matin porterait sur les mesures a prendre face a la présence de ces deux la. Camus s'engagea sur le chemin qui montait au treizième temple. Il y arriva dix minutes plus tard, entra dans la salle puis s'installa sur son siège attitré. Un jour, il avait surpris le Cancer dessus, et l'avait transformé en esquimau parfum crabe.

-Parfait, t'es là !

Quand on parle du loup... DeathMask, Milo, Aïolia et Ayoros se dirigeait vers lui. Il les sentait venir, les problèmes. Les chevaliers s'assirent, l'air furibond.

-Camus, comment tu a pu nous cacher un frère ?! Tu aurais pu l'amener ici avec toi, ça nous aurait évité de nous battre avec lui !

-Remarque, on t'en veux pas. Si j'avais un frère comme celui-la, moi non plus je voudrait pas le voir tout les j...

DeathMask s'interrompit quand Shaka entra. Le Cancer vouait une haine profonde a la Vierge qui avait demandé a Athéna de repeindre son temple, sous prétexte que les morts nuisaient a la santé mentale du chevalier du Cancer. En gros, parce que ça l'embêtait de se faire dévisager par des crânes hurlants a chaque fois qu'il descendait en ville. Le chevalier était encore pâle et faible à cause des blessures que lui avait infligé Galion. La flèche s'était revêlée être imprégnée de cosmos noir, un poison pour ceux des Athéniens, et Shaka s'y était montré particulièrement sensible. Les guérisseurs avaient dit au Pope a quel point l'état de la Vierge avait été critique, mais celui-ci avait tenu à être présent. Les autres chevaliers arrivèrent très vite, et la réunion commença.

-Vous savez tous pourquoi on est là ? Bon, pour ceux qui aurait une mémoire de "Poisson" rouge...

Aldébaran retint un rire en voyant le chevalier du signe désigné devenir rouge de colère. Bon dieu que ça lui allait bien.

-...on doit decider de ce qu'on fait de Galion. Ne t'en déplaise, Camus.

-Au contraire, je sais ce qu'on va faire.

-Ah oui ?s'étonna Ayoros.

-C'est un ennemi, traitons le en tant que tel. Nous allons devoir attaquer son Sanctuaire et il connait tous les passages, les tours de garde, le nombre d'effectif...

-Tout aussi obsédé par l'ordre que son frère... murmura Aïolia à DeathMask, lequel hocha la tête.

-...Nous n'avons qu'a le faire parler. La douleur fait toujours son petit effet, fini Camus.

Les chevaliers dévisageaient le Verseau avec stupeur.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

-Ben, c'est quand même ton frère, et là, t'es en train de nous proposer de le torturer...

-Je ne propose pas. J'exige.

-Et je suis d'accord avec lui, a fait la Vierge.

-T'es bien le fils de Poséidon, tiens ! Un ego gros comme une maison et un sens aigu de la cruauté.

Camus écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que cet imbécile d'Aïolia avait raison. Oh miracle.

-Cela dit... Il se pourrait que...

-Que veut-tu dire, Milo ?

Le chevalier du Scorpion frissona. Il avait commis une faute, celle d'interroger un prisonnier sans l'avis de ses confrères. Il avait torturé Galion pendant des jours, d'abord avec le dard du Scorpion puis par le fouet. Galion devait d'ailleurs toujours avoir les cicatrices dans le dos. Milo se demanda s'il aurait craqué a sa place. Vu hurlements qu'il avait entendus, sans aucun doute ! Comment diable ce chevalier avait réussi a se taire ?

-Il se pourrait que... j'ai désobéi aux ordres et interrogé l'un des chevaliers Noirs capturés...

Mû se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré. Ce qu'il en avait marre de ce chevalier d'opérette !

-OK... Qui a d'autre chose a dire dans ce genre là ? Parce que j'aimerait bien savoir quels noms graver sur les pierres tombales, ça m'évitera du travail.

Les collègues du Bélier restèrent silencieux. Pourtant, Milo n'en menait pas large, sentant les regards critiques et désaprobateur de ses amis. Aldébaran le remarqua bien vite. Galion était déjà en train de semer la discorde dans leurs rangs. Le Taureau pouvait sentir la tension présente dans l'air provoquée par la présence de Galion et de sa coéquipière. Soudain, Shaka se leva, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux toujours clos. Aldébaran regarda plus attentivement. On sait jamais, peut-être que cette fois-ci, la légendaire patience de la Vierge avait trouvée sa limite...

-Il ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça. Même s'il prétends avoir changé de camp, la sanction sera inévitable et nous devons venger la mort de nos hommes. Et si ça se trouve, il n'attends qu'un moment d'inattention pour attaquer Ath...

-Nous ne sommes pas réunis ici pour ça, et je dois te rappeler que te servir de l'occasion de te venger pour tes motifs personnels n'est pas digne du chevalier que tu es, lui rappela Shion. Donc, nous...

-Chevaliers !

La grande porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et s'écrasa sur les murs, et un soldat fit alors irruption dans la salle. Il avait un oeil fermé et se tenait le côté. Il était couvert de sang. Le sien, apparement.

-Chevalier, a l'aide !appela-t-il, au désespoir.

Les gardiens des douzes Maisons se levèrent.

-Ils sont passé à l'offensive ! Nous sommes submergé ! L'élite des gardes a été décimée ! Nous perdons des hommes a chaque secondes : le champ de bataille en est couvert ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire, ils nous repousse à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire sans jamais reculer ! A...l'aide...

Le soldat s'écroula, mort de la perte de sang. Les chevaliers d'Or se regardèrent, incrédule. La première défense qui tombait, déjà ?! Le premier a réagir fut Ayoros qui empoigna son arc et fila comme le vent vers le champ de bataille.

S-S

-Seiya !

L'interpellé se retourna. Il était en plein entraînement quand il vit Shun arriver en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis venu te prévenir ! Les chevaliers Noirs nous ont attaqués ! Ils sont à nos portes !

-QUOI ?!

-Les chevaliers d'Or sont sur place ! On doit y aller !

Seiya ne se fit pas prier. Il sortit de l'arène à toute vitesse, quand Shun remarqua qu'il prenait la mauvaise direction.

-Seiya, c'est par là !

-Je sais, mais Galion et Alnia ne sont pas au courant, eux !

Le chevalier Pégase laissa là son compagnon et courut vers le temple du Verseau. Il le trouva quelque minute plus tard, vide. Pas de trace de Galion ou d'Alnia.

-Mais où vous êtes passés ?!

Seiya essaya de se calmer et utilisa sa cosmo-énergie. Il s'aperçut alors que Galion était en mouvement. Il filait droit vers la bataille ! Seiya fit demi tour. Il connaissait un raccourci, et allait couper la route au chevalier. Il déboucha donc sur les escaliers du Sanctuaire et voyait Galion approcher en courant, armure sur le dos et arme dans la main.

-Stop !

-Laisse moi passer !

-Tu ne peut pas y aller !

A la grande surprise de Seiya, Galion semblait paniquer, son cosmos vacillant le prouvait.

-Ne m'oblige pas a employer la force, Pégase !

-Seiya !

Les autres Bronzes venaient de débarquer. Ikky se rendit très vite compte de la situation en voyant Galion, arme au poing. Galion menaçait Seiya ! Il réagit aussitôt, sans trop réfléchir.

-Les Ailes du Phénix !

-Mais qu'est-ce que...?!

Galion se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et heurta une colonne, assommé.

-Seiya, ça va ?

-Moi, oui, mais lui, j'en doute ! Pourquoi t'a attaqué ?!

-Ben... J'ai cru qu'il allait t'embrocher...

Galion restait à terre. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et se redressa. Il tendit soudain la main.

-Le Chant des Sirènes !

Un bruit suraigu rempli l'air devant la paume de Galion et fit tomber le chevalier Phénix à genou, main sur les oreilles.

-Stop, Galion !

Le chevalier grogna de mécontement et arrêta son attaque.

-Tu a de la chance que j'ai passé une trêve avec Athéna, sinon...

Il avait vraiment l'air furax. Il se leva et récupéra son épée qu'il rengaina. Il s'arrêta dans son geste.

-Combien ?

-Combien quoi ?

-Combien de temps ?

Hyoga devina aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Une minute.

-Alors il n'est peut être pas trop tard !

Il tenta de passer, mais les chevaliers lui barrèrent le passage.

-Pepepep, où tu crois aller comme ça ?

-Au secours d'Alnia ! Comment j'ai fait pour me laisser assomer...murmura-t-il.

-Elle t'a assomé ?!

-Je lui ait tourné le dos pour prendre mon armure et d'un seul coup, VLAN ! Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai detecté le cosmos de Vartebian. Je redoute qu'elle y soit allée ! Elle ne fait pas le poid face a lui ! Il va la tuer !


	10. Chapter 10- La fin du Monde

Seiya fit irruption sur le champ de bataille. Les combats éclataient partout comme les cosmos qui s'étouffaient les uns les autres. Il vit un soldat s'élancer vers un chevalier Noir et fut transpercé d'une lance de deux mètres un plein ventre. Il se tordait de douleur, mais personne pour le secourir. Le chevalier Noir prit un autre javelot et visa la tête du chevalier... Pégase détourna la sienne et bientôt ses amis déboulèrent à sa suite, essayant de paraître déterminé. En réalité, ils n'avaient qu'une envie : fuir, mais ils devaient trouver Vartebian et ce avant qu'ils ne parviennent à atteindre Athéna. Ils avaient réussis à convaincre Galion de rester auprès d'elle pour la protéger en dernier recour. Inutile de dire que ça n'avait pas été simple...

-Seiya, c'est pas le moment de rêver !le réveilla Shiryu.

-T'a raison ! AÏE !

Un chevalier Noir avait sournoisement profité du manque d'attention de Pégase pour lui donner un coup dans le dos, ce qui fit s'étaler l'adolescent de tout son long.

-Alors c'est tout ce que le grand protecteur d'Athéna sait faire ?

-TOI ?!

Seiya restait muet de surprise. Derrière lui se dressait un type de son âge, avec l'armure du Pégase Noir en prime ! Un sourire sadique éclairait son visage, et ses yeux ébènes pétillaient d'une agressivité rare.

-Tiens tiens tiens... Comment on se retrouve...

-Pégase Noir !

-...A un nom ! Je m'appelle Eox. Seiya, retient le bien, c'est celui de la personne qui va t'envoyer dans la tombe !

-J'aime pas ton humour. Où est ton chef ?cracha Seiya en se relevant.

-Il s'occupe de la Colombe, fit Eox, suivit d'un éclat de rire a demi-camouflé. Quand je pense a toute les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle et Galion !

-Des rumeurs ?

-Tout le monde disait qu'elle était sa maîtresse, et elle s'est enfuie avec vous il y a deux jours ! Quand même, vous êtes pas gênés !... Mais assez discuté ! Météores du Mal !

Seiya répliqua par sa propre attaque, ce qui annula les deux offensives. Quelque météores de Pégase réussirent pourtant a pénétrer les défenses d'Eox qui encaissa.

-Pas mal, mais il en faudra plus pour venir a bout d'un chevalier Noir ! A ce train-la, t'y arrivera jamais !

-Peut-être que j'y arriverait pas tout seul...

Eox commença par se réjouir. La rédemption de Pégase, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il s'aperçut alors que quelqu'un s'était glissé dans son dos. Il perdit son sourire.

-...Mais avec mes compagnons, si !

-La colère du Dragon !

Pégase Noir hurla de douleur et l'attaque l'envoya s'encastrer dans un pan de roche. Il se détacha et tomba. Il se remettait du choc quand il s'aperçut que la falaise s'écroulait.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un gigantesque rocher se chargea de l'achever. Seiya resta pétrifié d'horreur. Il savait que Pégase Noir était un ennemi, mais quand même...

-Eox, NON !

Ils virent Axia sortir de nulle part et se précipiter au côté de son compagnon. Il dépassait à moitié de sous la roche, mais c'était trop tard. Ses yeux ne regardait plus nulle part, immobiles et voilés par la mort. Le Dragon Noir se releva sans ayant la moindre larme à verser.

-Vous allez me le paier !

Elle se mit aussitôt en garde.

-Eox ne serra pas le seul à perdre, aujourd'hui ! Votre amie est en train de se battre avec Vartebian, et a mon avis, elle va pas s'en sortir indemne ! La Colombe va se brûler les ailes, comme on dit !

-Pas question !

Alnia était leur billet pour la paix, et s'ils la perdait ils perdaient aussi l'alliance avec Galion. Seiya pria silencieusement pour qu'elle s'en sorte et revint au face à face avec la jeune fille. Elle avait profitée de son inattention pour se rapprocher et lui tournait autour, sûrement à la recherche d'un angle mort ou d'une faiblesse quelconque.

-Eh bien Seiya, on a peur ? Pourquoi n'attaque-tu pas, je suis à ta merci !

Elle le provoquait pour qu'il lance son attaque en premier. Mais ça ne lui aporterait rien ! Elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, il en était sûr, mais quoi ? Elle changea brusquement de direction et sauta sur lui, poing en avant.

-Flamme du dragon Noir !

Une vague d'énergie sombre déferla sur le pauvre Seiya qui ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il s'écroula, toujours conscient. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il entendait le rire d'Axia derrière lui. Comment s'en débarasser ? La réponse lui vint comme par magie. Mais bien sûr ! Il se releva.

-Allez Pégase, je commence à m'ennuyer !

-Comète...

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu...! Arrête ça !

-...de Pégase !

Il ne s'était jamais servit de cette technique sur un chevalier Noir, elle ne pouvait ni la connaître ni la bloquer ! Axia prit l'attaque de plein fouet et vola à la rencontre d'un mur qui éclata sous l'impact. Seiya baissa sa garde.

-Et de deux !

-Problème !

-Encore ?!

Pégase se retourna et hoqueta de surprise. Vartebian était en train de grimper les escaliers des douzes maisons et les chevaliers d'Or étaient trop occupé sur le champ de bataille pour y être !

-Il avait tout prévu !a couiné Hyoga, encore surpris.

-Nan, sans rire ? Vite !

Ils s'élancérent a la poursuite du chevalier du Feu, sans pour autant parvenir à le ratraper avant le palais du grand Pope. Arrivé là-bas, Vartebin fit soudain volte-face et toisa ceux qui le poursuivaient.

-Encore vous ?! Mais vous pouvez pas me lâcher l'armure, non ?!

-Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant ?

-Je n'ait pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! J'ai un rendez-vous avec Athéna...

-Pas question !

-Même Galion n'a rien pu faire contre moi, alors que croyez vous, misérable chevalier de Bronze ! Alnia non plus n'a pas pu se défendre !

-Al.. Alnia ?

-Je me demande si elle survivra !

S-S

_-Vartebian, je sais que tu es là !_

_Alnia avançait dans le temple. C'était celui d'Héphaistos, et normalement, à cette heure-ci, il y aurait quelques chevaliers en plus de Mû et de son apprenti. Mais non, il était vide à cause de la bataille toute proche. Elle avait dû assomer Galion pour qu'il ne la suive pas : elle voulait en finir seule. Elle allait le venger, mais le remord la rongeait. Galion lui en voudrait pendant quelque temps, puis lui pardonnerait sûrement si elle réussissait à vaincre Vartebian, celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas montré._

_-Vartebian !cria-t-elle de nouveau._

_-Me voila._

_Elle fit volte face vers l'autel au milieu du temple. Il y avait quelques offrandes, et le brasero derrière Vartebian rendait son ombre gigantesque, noyant dans la pénombre le sol et la base des colonnes. Elle se mit en garde, et lui descendit les marches qui surélevait l'autel._

_-Voila donc le seul vestige du règne de Galion ! Ma pauvre, tu aurais pu trouver mieux. Tu méritais quelqu'un de plus haut dans la hiérarchie._

_-Quelqu'un comme toi ? Mais dans tes rêves !_

_-Alors je rêve éveillé !_

_-Maintenant que Galion est mort, tu te crois tout permis !_

_Elle devait jouer le jeu, sinon Vartebian chercherait Galion de nouveau et ça finirait mal._

_-De toute façon, tu sera à moi de gré ou de force !_

_-Tu n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que tu prétendais être !_

_-D'ailleurs, je doit te remercier._

_-Qu..Quoi ?!_

_-J'était là, le jour où tu lui a montré ton visage. Je savais que tu étais une ennemie et je comptais sur toi pour tuer Galion à ma place, au lieu de ça tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ! Mais tu m'a aidé d'une tout autre façon ! Galion passait trop de temps avec toi pour se rendre compte de mes machinations, et moi je pouvait agir à ma guise. Même Alexian et Séléno ne l'ont pas vue venir !_

_-Que leur as-tu fait ? Ne me dit pas qu'ils sont.._

_-Morts ? Non, malheureusement. Mais ça va venir, et je t'offre une chance de ne pas connaître le même sort..._

_Il tenta de l'approcher mais elle le repoussa. Pour qui il la prenait ?! Le visage du chevalier se durcit soudainement._

_-Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors mon rival non plus !_

_Vartebian lui prit la gorge, la serrant si fort qu'elle crut que sa nuque allait cé lui prit les poignets et tenta d'arracher ses mains de son cou, mais tout ce qu'elle optint fut qu'il ressera son étreinte. Alnia tenta de hurler, d'appeler à l'aide, mais ce qui sortit de sa gorge n'était qu'une minuscule plainte étouffée. Elle entendait presque ses os craquer. Elle lança un dernier regard haineux à Vartebian, impuissante, et perdit connaissance. Vartebian la lâcha et elle s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Il s'agenouilla._

_-On va voir si tu es toujours aussi loyale avec ça..._

_Son attaque mentale la transperça et elle fut aussitôt prise de convulsion. Vartebian éclata d'un rire machiavélique et sortit du temple._

S-S

Seiya dévigeait Vartebian. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Si Alnia mourrait ? Elle était la seule qui pouvait empêcher la guerre en convaincant ses supérieurs des manigances de Vartebian. Si elle était tuée, ils ne pourraient pas sauver Athéna sans tuer tous ces soldats et cette pensée lui était insuportable. Il n'aimait pas tuer, même si c'était des ennemis.

-Vartebian, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi trahir ton meilleur ami ?!

-Quelle question ! Pour le pouvoir ! Avec les chevaliers Noirs, il me suffira de claquer des doigts pour raser des villes entières de la carte ! Imagine le monde sous notre domination ! Les nations qui refuseront notre autorité verront les catastrophes naturelles s'enchaîner ! New York noyé sous un ras-de-marée, Athènes prise par les flammes, Paris en plein milieu d'un cyclone, Barcelone ravagée par des tremblements de terre ! Et le Sanctuaire...

Seiya le savait maintenant, cet homme était complètement barré. Il parlait de détruire le monde ! Il vit soudainement Vartebian prendre une position d'attaque.

-Mais ça, vous ne serez plus là pour le voir ! Par la fournaise des volcans !

Seiya esquiva avec une pensée pour les dalles de marbre, réduites en magma brûlant. Et ce serait son tour s'il ne se concentrait pas.

-Météores de Pégase !

-Tu n'en a pas marre, à la longue ?!

Vartebian bloqua tout les météores d'un mouvement, à la grande surprise de Seiya.

-A mon tour...

Il porta la main à sa garde, et tira une épée entièrement faire de braise et de flamme mêlées, y comprit la garde qu'il tenait sans avoir mal le moins du monde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!s'est écrié Seiya, surpris de voir une telle arme dans les mains d'un chevalier.

Hyoga regardait fixement la lame, attentif à ses moindre mouvement. Vartebian, au plus grand désespoir des chevaliers, s'en aperçu.

-Monsieur a peur des flammes ?

Vartebian passa à l'attaque en tentant une botte que Hyoga évita en se baissant, pour prendre le coup de pied du chevalier en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

-Laissez tomber ! Les chevaliers Noirs s'entraînent depuis leur plus jeune âge à la maîtrise de ce genre d'arme, vous n'avez aucune chance contre un combatant aussi aguerri qu'un élémentaire !

-Ventard, quand est-ce que tu va te battre ?! Comète de Pègase !

-Piège d'Héphaistos !

Seiya n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et fonça droit vers les liens de flamme. Il hurla en sentant la chaleur insurportable de ces chaînes magmatique. A propos de chaîne, où était passé Andromède ? Et les autres ? Ils devaient être restés aider les soldats. Donc Seiya se retrouvait avec le seul qui avait une faiblesse face au feu. Il avait un de ces bols, en ce moment... Vartebian laissa Pégase retomber sur le sol, tourna brusquement les talons et continua son ascension vers le temple d'Athéna.

-Où va-tu comme ça ? Tu m'a oublié ?a crié Hyoga en se mettant devant Vartebian.

-Ecarte toi de mon chemin, microbe.

-Tonerre de l'aube !

-Ridicule. Un chevalier des glaces contre un élémentaire du Feu ! Tu veux te suicider ou quoi ?!

Le chevalier du Feu leva une main vers l'attaque et lança un jet de flamme, réduisant en vapeur la glace du Cygne. Il passa juste à côté de Hyoga qui ne bougea pas, trop terrifié pour faire le moindre geste. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de donner la victoire à Vartebian.


	11. Chapter 11- Protection et Rempart

-Athéna, inutile de vous cacher !

Vartebian avançait sur les dalles, impatient de les voir se couvrir du sang de la déesse. A ce moment là, il prouverait à ses soldats qu'il était meilleur souverain encore que son prédecesseur. Il souria en repensant à la mort de Galion. Au plaisir incomensurable qu'il avait éprouvé en lui portant le coup de grâce. Cette terreur qu'il avait vu au fond de son regard l'avait comblé. Galion mort de peur à la seule vue d'une arme, quelle ironie, lui qui les maniait en expert ! Ca aurait peut-être été plus amusant s'il avait tué Alnia sous ses yeux avant de l'achever. Lentement, la laissant agoniser petit à petit sous les yeux de son amant... Comment leur chef avait-il osé avoir une liaison avec elle d'ailleurs ?! Lui qui se faisait un point d'honneur a faire respecter les lois à leurs soldats, il se permettait d'avoir une maîtresse ! _L'amour rend aveugle_, conclut-il. A propos d'elle, il avait bluffé, bien sûr. Il ne s'interressait pas aux traîtresses, mais faire hurler de terreur ses ennemis étaient son passe-temps favori. Et ça n'avait pas loupé avec ce chevalier du Cygne, mortifié en voyant l'épée de flamme. Tout simplement divin ! Il ne s'en lasserait jamais, au contraire de chercher Athéna.

-Montrez vous !

-Je suis là, Vartebian.

Saori n'avait pas eue d'autre choix que de sortir de sa cachette. Elle en avait assez de regarder ses chevaliers risquer leur vies pour elle. Même si elle sentait qu'elle allait le regretter... Le chevalier ennemi fit craquer ses poings.

-Vos chevaliers sont plus faible que je ne croyait.

-Peut-être, mais ils ne se laisseront pas abattre. Le Bien l'emporte toujours, et ils le savent.

-Epargnez moi ces grandes phrases et ces leçons de morale, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de vous tuer.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en levant le poing.

-Fournaise des volcans !

Athéna ferma les yeux, persuadée que c'était sa fin, mais aucune flamme ne semblait l'atteindre. Elle les rouvrit, puis les écarquilla. Devant elle, un chevalier déviait le feu. Il avait tendu les bras devant lui, formant un bouclier invisible. Le résultat était impressionant, comme une bulle de feu.

-Galion !

-QUOI ?!

Vartebian cessa son attaque et dévisagea son ancien chef, mais la surprise s'évapora bientôt.

-Moi qui croyais t'avoir réglé ton compte, ça ne t'as pas suffit ?

-Apparement non. Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour reculer.

-C'est pas pour ça que je vais le faire !

-Athéna, retournez dans vos quartiers, je vais m'occuper de lui...grogna le chevalier de l'Eau en jetant des regards haineux à son ex-lieutenant.

-J'ai dit non, Galion !

-Ma chère cousine, désolé de vous faire descendre de votre piédestal mais vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordre, alors retournez dans votre chambre avant que je ne décide d'utiliser la force !

Saori resta stupéfaite. C'était la première fois qu'on lui désobéissait quand elle faisait appel à son autorité suprême sur les chevaliers. Elle qui croyait que Galion lui obéirait en bon serviteur, il lui tenait tête. L'héritière pourrie gâtée qu'elle était ne le supporta pas.

-Très bien.

Elle tourna les talons, vexée et furibonde. De quel droit ce chef déchu lui donnait des conseils ?!

Galion regarda Athéna s'éloigner, pour en revenir finalement à son combat. Il prit la garde de son épée mais ne dégaina pas.

-Ta cousine, hein ?lui fit remarquer Vartebian en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu peux pas comprendre. T'a jamais été doué pour la réflexion.

-Juste assez pour un coup d'état et pour t'assassiner, je te rappelle. Et à la loyale !

-Parce que laisser son adversaire se fatiguer et l'attaquer par surprise t'appelle ça loyal ?!

-Galion, t'es un chevalier Noir oui ou non ? J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour étendre notre autorité, et tu étais un obstacle. J'ai fait ça pour le bien de nos soldats...

-Ne me fais pas rire ! En faisant ça tu risque de révéler notre existence au monde entier, t'en es conscient ?! Nous serons pourchassés pour nos pouvoirs, c'est tout ce qu'on y gagnera !

-Toujours aussi diplomatique ! A propos, jolie cicatrice !

Galion porta la main à son ancienne blessure qui ne l'était pas tant, d'ailleurs. La plaie avait prise une couleur brune et la tunique en cachait les trois quart, mais aucune faiblesse n'échappait à l'oeil de Vartebian.

-Tu n'appelles pas ton armure ?

-Je n'en ait pas besoin pour te battre !

Vartebian constata que son ancien roi avait changé. Plus hargneux, plus combatif. Ca prommettait d'être plus long que la dernière fois, et beaucoup plus amusant.

-Piège d'Héphaistos !

S-S

Shiryu et Shun avançaient entre les colonnes, à la rechercha d'Alnia. Ils avaient vu Vartebian sortir d'ici, et Axia leur avait dit qu'il se battait avec la Colombe.

-Il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'elle. Tu crois qu'on s'est trompé ?

-Non, je suis sûr qu'elle est là.

-Je ne sent aucun cosmos. Si elle est là, elle est peut-être...

-Ne dit pas ça ! Ce serait terrible, ça ruinerait nos chances de faire la paix avec les chevaliers Noirs.

-J'ai l'impression de protéger un témoin pour le traîner devant la cour et les juges... Enfin les juges des tribunaux quoi !

-C'est ce qu'on fait. Parfois, il faut bien faire comme les humains normaux.

-Shiryu, juste là !

Shun s'est précipité sur une personne à terre, probablement blessée. Il la retourna. La jeune femme resta inconsciente dans ses bras malgré le fait qu'il la secouait.

-C'est bien elle !

-Alors ?

-Elle respire, mais très faiblement. Avec les traces qu'elle a, elle a été étranglée, et avec la force de Vartebian...

-Elle a besoin de soin.

Shiryu retint un soupir de soulagement en la voyant ouvrir doucement les yeux. Par contre, ce qu'il y vit l'alerta.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

Les chevaliers n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'Alnia se jeta sur Shiryu, et attaqua au hasard. Le Dragon évita un coup de poing et la prit par les épaules. Il la plaqua contre une colonne, essayant tant bien que mal de la maîtriser.

-Doucement ! C'est nous, Alnia ! Les Bronzes !

Elle le repoussa d'un mouvement et lui donna un coup de pied au menton, le renvoyant au loin.

-Shiryu !

-Je vais bien, mais regarde la ! La couleur de ses yeux a changée !

Le Dragon avait raison. Le vert émeraude des pupilles d'Alnia avait été remplacé par un noir profond.

-Elle est possédée, ma parole !

-Comme Hilda ?!

-Hilda de Polaris ? Peut-être. En tout cas c'est pas bon pour nous...

Le raisonnement de Shiryu se confirma quand l'armure d'Alnia autrefois blanche se recouvrit d'un voile aussi noir que la nuit. Elle ferma les yeux, et des ailes se déployèrent dans son dos. Elles battirent furieusement l'air, et la Colombe Noire prit son envol.

S-S

Galion reprit miraculeusement son équilibre sur une main et se remit dans les airs pour réatterir sur ses pieds. Les attaques de Vartebian se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et précises, et il ne manquait jamais une occasion de porter un coup. Il avait été désarmé et son épée gisait hors de sa portée, derrière Vartebian.

_-Je dois gagner du temps... Si les Bronzes arrivent suffisament vite, on aura une chance de l'emporter ! Bon dieu dépéchez-vous !_

-Eh bien Galion, on dirait que tu t'ai affaiblit ! Où sont passées tes attaques élémentaires ? A moins qu'Athéna ne te les ait confisquées ?

-Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi !

-Franchement, passer du côté de l'ennemi après tout ce que tu as fait, c'est un petit peu facile !

-De quoi tu parle encore ?

-Vous dites que c'est moi l'assassin, mais dans ce domaine là, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Tu veux que l'on compte le nombre de gens qui y sont passés sous tes coups ? Des dizaines de vies que tu as prise, et tu veux te faire passer pour un chevalier d'Athéna ?! C'est pitoyable !

Galion vit avec horreur qu'il avait raison. Il avait organisé plusieurs massacres, et était donc responsable de toute ces morts. Il avait du sang sur les mains, beaucoup trop pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Vartebian vit Galion s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le doute, baissant sa garde sans s'en rendre compte. Encore une dernière et il était fichu.

-Et après tout ça, tu crois qu'elle te le pardonnera ? Arrête de te faire des illusions ! Elle t'executera, un point c'est tout !

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je le fait !

-Pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que je l'ait tuée !

Galion eu un mouvement de recul. Alnia était... morte ? Ses pupilles rétrécirent quand il sentit une nouvelle puissance déferler dans ses veines. Son cosmos s'étendit dans une explosion remplie de haine et de colère. Le chevalier fit une nouvelle fois imploser son cosmos et cette fois l'étendit jusqu'à traverser le plafond qui pourtant était à dix mètres du sol. Il se jeta sur Vartebian à une vitesse qui se voulait être à celle de la lumière.

-Hahaha, trop prévisible, comme toujours ! FORGE...

Les flammes des torches ont soudain triplées de volume. Galion écarquilla les yeux en comprenant : il était tombé dans un piège ! Il chercha des yeux un moyen de faire demi-tour et de se racrocher, mais aucun ne lui apparut. Il fonçait droit vers son adversaire. Il mit ses bras devant son visage, s'apprêtant au choc.

-... DE VULCAIN !

S-S

-Hyoga, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! On aurait dit qu'il t'avait paralysé !

-Je... Je suis désolé, Seiya, mais moi et le feu...

Seiya fixait le chevalier du Cygne. Il avait laissé passer Vartebian dans le temple d'Athéna ! Hyoga gardait la tête baissée comme un enfant qu'on a prit en flagrant délit.

-J'ai toujours eu peur du feu, mais jusque là, j'arrivait à me contrôler... Mais quand je l'ait vu avec tout son cosmos et tout cet attirail, j'ai flanché.

-Tu sais, c'est pas très grave.

-Seiya, un chevalier qui a peur, c'est un maillon faible dans la chaîne de son équipe ! Je pourrais avoir une faiblesse dans un combat et à cause de moi vous pourriez être tué !

A la grande suprise du Cygne, Seiya fit un sourire bienveillant.

-La combat contre Vartebian te donnera l'occasion de vaincre ta peur, et puis tu n'es pas tout seul ! Si l'un de nous faiblit, les autres l'épaulerons en bon camarade !

Hyoga garda le silence. Son camarade resterait toujours le même. Il ne laisserait personne à la traîne, quitte a se mettre en danger. S'en était presque exaspérant. Ca faisait même carrèment pitié.

-Bon, on devait pas le dérouiller, ce chevalier du Feu ?

-T'as raison. Waw, quatre fois en deux jours, tu va exploser.

-Hahaha, très marrant... Oh, la vache !

Une explosion de cosmos les jeta à terre, comme une onde de choc. Hyoga se releva.

-T'as vu ça ?!

-Oui, c'est pas normal !

Les deux Bronzes se mirent à courir sur les escaliers qui les menèrent jusqu'au temple. Galion était là, sans armure. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à quelques endroits, laissant apparaître des coupures et des estafilades sanguinolentes. Il était dos à Vartebian, comme s'il venait de lancer une attaque. Seiya crut d'abord que ça se présentait bien, mais déchanta bientôt. Le cosmos bleu de Galion fut remplacé par un rouge rubis.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il s'écroula, le cosmos de feu encore sur lui, lequel avait peu à peu diminué d'intensité. Il avait un oeil fermé et l'autre attendait la réaction de l'adversaire. Il allait se relever quand le comsos rouge remonta. Il eu soudain un haut-le-coeur et le sang se déversa sur le marbre. Il tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais retomba dans la poussière et dans son propre sang. Il ne bougeait plus. Vartebian se rapprocha de lui, son arme à la main. Il mit la pointe vers le bas.

-Tu me déçois, Galion. Je m'attendais à plus de résistance. Enfin...dit-il dans un soupir, c'est comme ça.

Il leva son épée flamboyante et visa la nuque du chevalier. Il avait peut-être réussi à survivre avec un trou béant dans la poitrine, mais ça l'étonnerait qu'il s'en sorte avec une tête coupée.

-Adieu !

-EH !cria Pégase, comprenant enfin qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus.

Vartebian arrêta son coup a quelque centimètres seulement de la chair de Galion. Il retint un hurlement de rage. Quand pourrait-il enfin se débarasser de lui ?!

-Vous n'en avez pas marre ?!

-Où est Athéna ?!

-Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour vous !

Ils prirent tout les trois une posture de combat, mais seul Vartebian bougea. Il tournait autour des Bronzes comme un loup choisissant sa proie.

-Tiens, mais c'est le trouillard de tout à l'heure ! Tu viens prendre ta revanche, Cygnus ?

L'interpellé s'est concentré davantage. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser avoir par ses paroles.

-Quand je parle, j'aimerais bien qu'on me réponde ! Puissance magmatique !

-Attention !

Les Bronzes ne furent pas assez rapide. Ils hurlèrent en sentant la chaleur intense les traverser. Leurs armures se fissurèrent légèrement, et ils retombèrent sur le marbre chauffé à blanc par l'attaque. Seiya se releva en premier, puis Hyoga l'imita.

-Rien de cassé ?lui lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

-Non, ça va. Combien de temps on va pouvoir tenir à se rythme ?

-J'en sais rien...

Vartebian avait l'air en pleine forme magré son combat. Seiya se risqua à détacher son attention de Vartebian pour sonder Galion. Il était toujours en vie. Par contre, il avait sûrement été brûlé par le cosmos incandescents de son adversaire et avait perdu connaissance.

-Seiya de Pégase, c'est bien ça ?se renseigna celui-ci.

-Exactement !

-Le plus grand protecteur d'Athéna, celui qui a vaincu Poséidon et son frère Hadès. Ce combat va être très interressant...

-Eh, vous m'oubliez ?!se plaignit Hyoga.

Vartebian tendit la main vers le Cygne et sans prévenir, des liens de lave sortirent de nulle part et vinrent attacher Hyoga à une colonne.

-Maismaismais...

-Ferme ton bec, la volaille, et laisse les vrais chevaliers entre eux !

Hyoga est resté muet de surprise. Là il pouvait dire qu'on lui avait fait la totale.

-Quand à toi Pégase, je compte bien te plomber l'aile !

-Essaye un peu !

-Fournaise des Volcans !

Seiya se jeta sur le côté, évitant les jets de lave de justesse. Vartebian les fit passer sur les colonnes, inondant la salle de flaques mortelles.

-Un pas de travers, chevalier, et tu peux dire adieu à la vie !

Seiya enfonça la tête dans les épaules. Vartebian avait raison. Un moment d'inattention et le combat était fini. Et en même temps, l'espoir de sauver Athéna.


	12. Chapter 12- Le bec acéré de la Colombe

-AAAAAAAAAAH !

Seiya rencontra violemment le sol et rebondit sur le marbre entre deux flaques de lave. L'attaque de Vartebian l'avait fauché en plein élan. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui porter un seul coup : soit Vartebian les bloquait comme si c'était des courants d'air, soit il lui lançait une attaque qui le rejetait loin de sa cible. Le combat durait depuis bien un quart d'heure, mais n'avait toujours pas avancé. Hyoga était toujours retenu par ses chaînes de lave, et Seiya se demandait toujours comment il arriverait à battre cet adversaire qui ne bougeait pas de sa place.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas, même si vous étiez à cent contre moi ! Abandonne et ta mort serra plus rapide que celle de ton compagnon !

-Jamais !aboya Pégase, toujours allongé sur le sol avec un côté de la tête en sang.

-C'est donc ça la détermination des Bronzes ? Dieux que c'est pathétique !

Bon sang ce combat durait depuis une éternité et ce chevalier ne daignait pas bouger d'un cil ! Seiya se releva et se remit en garde, bien décidé à faire mordre la poussière à Vartebian. Et l'autre qui gardait toujours son sourire sadique ! Le Bronze écumait de rage. Puis il s'aperçut que plus il montrait de l'agressivité, plus le cosmos de Vartebian enflait. Un rapport entre la rage et le Feu ? Possible. A tester.

-Quand on combat, on se concentre ! La fureur du volcan !

Et s'était repartit pour un tour. Feu, douleur, chute, impact. Sauf que la douleur se prolongea, et Seiya s'aperçut que son cosmos blanc avait viré au rouge, exactement comme celui de Galion une dizaine de minute plus tôt. Vartebian tendait une main vers l'aura.

-Je suis lassé de jouer avec toi, Pégase ! Cette fois-ci...

Une flamme sortit de sa paume, et le chevalier comprit. Si Vartebian changeait le cosmos de ses adversaire, c'était pour les consummer de l'intérieur ! Vartebian était sur le point de lancer la flamme qui le réduirait en cendre !

-...C'est terminé !

S-S

-Ouch !

-Shun, attention, à ta droite !

-J'arrive même plus à la voir !

Shiryu et Shun se battaient avec Alnia, laquelle était sûrement possédée par Vartebian. Ils étaient essouflés, rompus par les mouvements bien trop rapide de leur ancienne amie. Shun était le plus mal en point. Son armure avait été fissurée par les coups de pieds d'Alnia. Il renversa brusquement la tête en arrière et tomba à genou.

-Shun, c'est pas le moment de se reposer !

-J'en... peux... plus !haleta Andromède.

Shiryu leva la tête, à la recherche d'Alnia. Il la vit perchée sur une poutre, les observant de toute sa hauteur, ses ailes dressée dans son dos. Elles ressemblaient à un ange, sauf qu'elle était vêtue de noir.

-Elle est là-haut !

-On y arrivera pas, elle est trop forte !

Le Dragon garda le silence. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'arrêter sans la blesser, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il bondit alors et atterit en face d'Alnia sur la poutre. Il se mit en garde sous les yeux angoissés de Shun qui était resté en bas.

-Alnia, si tu m'entends, il faut que tu te battes ! C'est Vartebian qui te contrôle, tu dois lutter !

Elle ne répondit pas, évidemment, et fit un pas vers lui, parfaitement à l'aise à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me battre contre toi !

Sauf qu'elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle sauta sur lui, et il savait que s'il tombait c'était la fin. Il la bloqua par les épaules et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

-La Colère du Dragon !

L'attque foudroya Alnia. Il crut d'abord avoir gagné, mais elle se rattrapa sur un genou. Le sourire malveillant qui éclaira son visage inquiéta le Dragon. Elle désigna alors le plafond. Shiryu leva la tête pile pour voir la première pierre se décrocher. Son attaque avait percutée les fondations ! La toiture s'effondra, en même temps que les colonnes. Le temple n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine.

S-S

Vartebian activa son attaque, sûr de sa victoire.

-NON, SEIYA !hurla Hyoga, désespéré de se retrouver seul face à Vartebian.

L'explosion eut lieu. Le Cygne détourna la tête et toussa avant de pouvoir se remettre à respirer convenablement. Il balaya la fumée du regard, cherchant à voir son ami, mais n'y arriva pas. La poussière qu'avait soulevée l'attaque retomba bientôt. Vartebian était toujours là, souriant. Le chevalier d'Athéna le plus dangereux était mort ! Mais il devait quand même vérifier. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son cadavre, il y aurait une possibilité qu'il soit encore en vie. Il plissa les yeux en voyant quelque chose bouger, et hoqueta de surprise.

-Ah non ! C'est impossible !

Hyoga vit le cosmos qui avait protégé Seiya de l'attaque. Pégase se releva, l'aura bleue encore autour de lui et s'aperçut que celle de Galion avait recommencée à brûler. Vartebian écumait de rage. Le Triton avait protégé Pégase de son attaque. Maintenant il avait sûrement trouvé comment la parer, et c'était la seule attaque mortelle qu'il avait !

Pendant ce temps, Galion se releva. Toujours pas d'armure. Vartebian ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se jeta sur lui et le prit à la gorge, puis le plaqua contre une colonne.

-Pourquoi tu les défends, hein ?! Tu es un chevalier Noir ! Ne me dit pas que c'est parce que tu veux aider Athéna ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'aide cette déesse pour le plaisir ?répondit-il suffisament bas pour que les Bronzes ne les entendent pas. Ce que tu es naïf !

-Mais alors pourquoi ?!

-Devine !

Galion envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre de Vartebian qui le lâcha. Il prit aussitôt une posture d'attaque.

-Tu m'intrigues, Galion... Mais qu'importe ! Ta mort ne serra pas aussi paisible que la dernière fois !

Galion haussa un sourcil.

-Paisible ?

-Par rapport à ce que je te réserve, oh ça oui !

Il enfonça davantage la tête dans les épaules. Son adversaire ne l'aurait plus avec sa "forge de Vulcain", il se le prommetait. Il avait bien cru mourir cette fois-ci, mais heureusement les Bronzes étaient arrivés. Ils ne l'avaient sûrement pas encore comprit mais il leur devait la vie, et il comptait bien se débarasser de cette dette !

S-S

Il ne restait du temple que des débris de colonne fracassée les unes contre les autres. Soudain, une main émergea d'un tas de blocs de marbre, puis un bras pour finir par faire sortir Shiryu à l'air libre. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, celui-ci étant irrespirable là où il avait été bloqué. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, puis remarqua un bout de métal. De métal _rose_.

-Shun !

Il dégagea ses jambes des gravats et se releva pour courir vers son ami étendu sans connaissance sur le sol. Heureusement pour lui, il était indemne.

-Shun, dit quelque chose !

-Par les dieux qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

-Je crois que c'est clair : le temple s'est effondré avec nous dedans !

-Et Alnia ?

-Elle a du s'enfuir. J'espère qu'elle s'est "réveillée", sinon...

Shun dévisagea Shiryu. Il avait l'air paniqué, mais surtout inquiet. Il fallait qu'ils aillent prévenir les autres du danger que représentait Alnia, et vite !

S-S

Galion esquiva une balayette au niveau du visage de Vartebian et répliqua d'un coup de poing en pleine gorge. Son adversaire glapi de rage et recula. Il avait demandé aux Bronzes de rester à distance, et ils avaient vite compris en voyant ses poings serrés à craquer. Il voulait sa vengeance.

-Quand vas-tu décider de te battre sérieusement, Galion ?! Piède d'Héphaïstos !

Il esquiva facilement les crocs de feu qui menaçait de lui happer la jambe. Lui et son lieutenant s'étaient entraînés ensemble, il connaissait donc ses attaques. Enfin, la majeur partie de ces attaques. Vartebian, par contre, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Il regarda son épée. Alnia lui avait rendue avant la bataille et avant qu'elle ne... l'assomme. Il avait baissé sa garde un quart de seconde, une erreur impardonnable. Il lui revaudrait ça, tiens ! Il rejeta ces pensées : il devait se concentrer sur ce combat et pour récupérer son arme.

-Les lames de fond !

Il multiplia ses coups et parvint à faire reculer son adversaire et à l'obliger à bouger d'un côté, lui libérant presque le passage vers son but.

-Eh bien, on aime pas l'eau ?

La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il avait réussit à faire bouger Vartebin, la mauvaise, c'était qu'il fonçait droit sur lui ! Il esquiva le coup de poing enflammé et fonça vers son arme. C'était sa meilleure chance de survie. Mais à peine la garde était a porté de sa main que celle de Vartebin lui saisissait l'épaule.

-Tu comptes trop sur ce bout de métal !

Il se sentit tiré en arrière et tenta une dernière fois de l'attraper, sans succès.

-Prends ça !

Son poing vrilla le dos de Galion en l'envoyant contre une colonne qui céda sous l'impact. Il se releva, mais Vartebian ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Le Triton le vit se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante.

-La fureur du Volcan !

Le sol se craquela sous Galion quand l'attaque l'atteignit et le sang gicla sur le sol. Le chevalier émergea du nuage de poussière et atterit au sol avec un bruit mat. Seiya regretta aussitôt de l'avoir laissé combattre seul. Se battre sans armure devant un tel adversaire avait été du suicide. Celui-ci marchait justement vers sa victime, s'avourant déjà sa victoire.

-Vartebian.

Il s'arrêta net en entendant la voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Alnia, tu as finalement décidée de venir.

A ce nom, Galion redressa la tête vers elle. Elle faisait dos au soleil, il n'arrivait pas à la voir distinctement. Il finit par se relever en serrant les dents, et avança vers elle. Le Feu lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était morte... Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin qui alerta les Bronzes.

-Je te le laisse, Colombe Noire !

Galion écarquilla les yeux de surprise en la voyant faire exploser son cosmos et se jeter sur lui. Il fit un pas en arrière.

-Non, pas toi !

Le coup de pied sauté d'Alnia le frappa en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser dans le décor. Il se redressa sur les coudes et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était qu'elle prenait de mauvaise habitude !

-Vartebian, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!cria Galion.

-Hahahaha ! Et bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tue-la comme tu sais si bien le faire !

Galion serra les dents à s'exploser une molaire. Il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle, et ça Vartebian le savait.

-Sale enfoiré...

Comme obéissant à un ordre silencieux, Alnia prit une position d'attaque.

-Bourrasque sanglante !

Emporté par la tornade migniature qu'Alnia avait créée, Galion s'encastra dans une colonne. Il revint alors à terre et atterit sur les genoux, exténué. Avec son armure, tout serait plus simple. Il se souvint alors de son plan et abandonna l'idée d'appeler sa protection. Il se releva en se tenant l'épaule.

-Seiya, Hyoga ! Occupez-vous de Vartebian, je me charge d'Alnia !

Pégase hésita un peu avant de hocher la tête. Galion ne tiendrait pas devant le chevalier du Feu dans un tel état. Mais pourquoi n'appelait-il pas son armure bon sang ?! Il avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends, Galion n'était pas le genre de chevalier à foncer sans réfléchir, mais plutôt à utiliser sa tête avant ses poings. Puis Seiya remarqua quelque chose. Le cosmos de leur allié était légèrement différent. Il lui rappelait quelque chose... L'attaque de Vartebian l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse comprendre.

-Puissance magmatique !

Le chevalier l'évita de justesse. Maintenant, il fallait libérer Hyoga qui était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il se plaça devant la colonne où était enchaîné le Cygne.

-Eh ! L'idiot du Sanctuaire !cria-t-il à Vartebian.

-De quoi ?!

-Tu veux que je te dises ? T'es a pleurer ! Tu te sert des autres pour affaiblir tes ennemis parce que tu sais parfaitement qu'ils sont trop forts pour un minus comme toi !

-Euh... Seiya t'es tombé sur la tête ?murmura Hyoga qui voyait déjà leur ennemi leur défoncer le crâne.

-Je sais ce que je fais.

-Pardonne-moi mais j'ai comme un doute.

En effet, le sourire assuré de Vartebian avait laissé place à un rictus haineux.

-Pégase... Je crois que tu ferais bien t'écouter Cygnus !

-C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! T'es incapable de te battre correctement ! Je te parie que si j'arrivais à te toucher, tu tomberais en miette !

-Ferme la.

-T'es juste de la porcelaine en armure !

-JE T'AIT DIT DE TE TAIRE !

Le cosmos de feu força le sol, laissant un cratère autour de Vartebian qui le faisait crépiter d'étincelles destructrices.

-JE VAIS TOUS VOUS REDUIRE EN CENDRE !

Il leva le poing.

-Fournaise Noire !

Le geyser de flamme fonça droit sur Seiya qui sauta sur le côté, et continua jusqu'à tomber sur Hyoga. Sauf qu'elle ne le consumma pas et se concentra sur les liens qui le retenaient.

-Mais que...?!

-Et ouais ! Le feu appelle le feu, on t'as pas apprit ça ?se moqua Pégase, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Et vous voila trois contre moi ! Et si on rééquilibrait un peu les forces ?

Seiya eut peur de comprendre. Et malheureusement c'était ce qu'il pensait. Galion retourna une fois de plus à terre, tremblant de fatigue. Du sang lui coulait de la bouche et du front puis lui tombait dans les yeux. Il était épuisé. Alnia, elle, était quasiment indemne. Il ne l'avait pas attaquée mais c'était juste défendu. Il se releva encore, mais fut incapable de garder l'équilibre. Il posa les deux genous à terre. Son faible cosmos ne lui donnait plus assez d'énergie pour attaquer ou parer, trop entamé par les combats. Il était sans défense. Alnia s'agenouilla alors devant lui, se metttant à son niveau.

-Galion, tu ne te relèves pas ?

Il ne répondit pas et sursauta quand elle posa une main sur sa poitrine, comme pour sentir les faibles battements qui en émanaient.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de le laisser s'arrêter ? Ce coeur qui ne t'appartient déjà plus...

Elle froissa le tissu, enfonçant ses ongles à travers.

-Ce coeur qui m'appartient !

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les doigts d'Alnia lui traverser la peau et s'enfoncer jusqu'à étouffer ses derniers battements de coeur. Non ! Il n'était question qu'il meure ! Il saisit le poignet de la femme-chevalier et arracha sa main de sa chair avec un cri de douleur. La Colombe Noire tenta de le transpercer à nouveau mais il la repoussa en arrière. Il se redressa et recula, avant de comprendre que le but de la manoeuvre n'était pas de le tuer. Le cosmos vicié d' Alnia lui courrait à présent dans les veines. Elle avait reprise la même stratégie avec lui qu'il l'avait fait avec Shaka. Il allait bientôt perdre connaissance, et à ce moment là tomberait sous le contrôle de Vartebian. Lui n'avait pas été jusu'à posséder un chevalier d'Or, mais son ennemi n'avait pas ce genre de scrupule...


	13. Chapter 13- Le masque tombe

Seiya vit Galion vaciller contre une colonne, se ratrapant de justesse. La plaie qu'il avait continuait de saigner, trempant sa tunique de sang. En même temps, Alnia s'effondrait sur le sol et Pégase devina qu'elle avait accomplie la "mission" que lui avait assigné Vartebian. Celui-ci eut un étrange sourire, à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la jubilation.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucune limite ?!

-Non, pas que je sache !

Seiya enrageait, ce qui eut un effet dopant sur le cosmos de son ennemi qui doubla de volume, faisant s'embraser ses poings.

Galion laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et se prit la tête des deux mains. Il se recroquevilla davantage contre le marbre. Le cosmos noir commençait à faire son effet.

_Va la tuer ! Nous savons tout les deux que c'est parce que tu veux le fare toi-même que tu m'en empêches !_

_Dit pas n'importe quoi et sort de ma tête !_

_Oblige-moi à partir alors ! Obéis, ou je te ferais aussi tuer Alnia ! Ca me parait équitable : Athéna contre Alnia !_

_Dans tes rêves !_

_Ou alors tu préfères que je dises ton véritable nom à Athéna ? Je suis sûr que ça va lui rappeler quelque chose !_

Galion se lâcha brusquement les tempes et fixa Vartebian.

_Comment tu...?!_

_Peux connaître tout ça ? Ca n'a pas été facile, croit moi ! J'ai passé des semaines dans les bouquins ! Nous savions déjà que tu étais un réincarné, mais la question de qui tu étais avant cette époque a fini par m'empêcher de dormir ! Puis j'ai commencé à voir des correspondances avec "lui" !_

_Comment ça des... correspondances ?!_

_Tu ne sais pas cacher ton style de combat, et encore moins tes aptitudes ! Peu de personne save manier aussi bien le trident sans jamais s'être entraîné..._

_TU NE SAIS RIEN ! RIEN DE RIEN TU M'ENTENDS ?!paniqua soudain le chevalier._

_Oh si je sais quelque chose, alors si tu ne veux pas que l'hisoire se répète tu vas aller chercher Athéna, et TUE-LA !_

Seiya détestait beaucoup de chose, mais ce qu'il execrait plus que tout était les conversations télépathiques auquelles il n'avait pas accès. Il sauta sur Vartebian, point en avant.

-Météores de Pégase !

Sans quitter Galion des yeux, Vartebian tandis la main et une spirale de feu le repoussa dans les airs. Hyoga le regarda tomber dans la poussière, puis décida que c'était trop.

-Vartebian !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la volaille ?! T'en as pas eu assez ?!

-Poussière de Diamant !

La tempête de givra s'abattit sur Vartebian qui la contra d'un jet de flamme. Puis il vit le marbre geler sous ses pieds.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Le Cygne s'élança et glissa sur la glace jusqu'à saisir les deux chevilles du chevalier. Vartebian vit ses jambes commencer à se couvrir de givre, l'empêchant de reculer.

-Tu crois que ça m'arrêtera ?!

Il joignit ses mains et les abattit sur le dos de Hyoga, fissurant l'armure de glace. Il serra les dents et acheva d'immobiliser son ennemi, au risque d'y laisser quelques vertèbres. Et à ce train-la, elles n'allaient plus tenir très longtemps. Puis le poing enflammé de Vartebian s'encastra dans le dos de l'armure, arrachant un hurlement de douleur au chevalier qui le lâcha aussitôt. Il allait donner un coup de pied à la tête du Cygne, mais sa jambe ne bougea pas. Il étouffa un juron et tenta de faire fondre la glace, peine perdue.

-Par les dieux qu'est-ce que m'as fait ?!

-Cette attaque est capable d'immobiliser un ours polaire, ne croit pas que tu pourras t'en débarasser aussi facilement !

Seiya se réveilla juste à temps pour voir Hyoga voler jusqu'au bout de la salle, projeté par une "fureur du volcan" (qui porta bien son nom, pour le coup) de Vartebian. Il devina facilement ce qui s'était passé en voyant le chevalier tenter par tout les moyens de se libérer de la glace. Ca le fatiguerait déjà un peu, c'était au moins ça de gagné. Il entendit alors des pas métalliques derrière lui et pria pour que ce ne soit pas des renforts pour Vartebian. Heureusement pour eux, c'était Shun et Shiryu qui en passsant n'avait rien à envier à l'état de leurs amis. Leur armures avaient été fissurées voir cassées par l'effondrement et le combat contre Alnia.

-Ab bah vous avez pris votre temps !

-Reviens me parler quand un temple te serra tombé sur la tête.

-Un quoi ?! Enfin bref on a pas le temps ! Il a déjà eu Alnia et Galion !

-Ils sont pas...

-Morts ? Manquerait plus que ça !

-Je vous dérange pas j'espère ? Fournaise Noire !

L'attaque allait atteindre Seiya quand la chaîne d'Andromède prit sa forme défensive et arrêta le brasier avnt qu'il ne réduise Pégase en cendre. Les quatres chevaliers se retrouvèrent éparpillés dans la salle, chacun tendu comme jamais, prêts à bondir pour esquiver une attaque.

Seiya ne comprenait pas. Vartebian les avait à sa merci. Il ne se leurrait pas (un tout petit peu... comme on dit l'espoir fait vivre), le chevalier du Feu les laissait se fatiguer. Il se contentait de s'amuser à les torturer, mais s'il avait décidé de les tuer ils seraient morts depuis longtemps. Il jouait avec eux. Le mot "jouer" provoqua un éclair de génie dans le cerveau étriqué du chevalier Pégase. Vartebian jouait la montre ! Il gagnait du temps ! Pourquoi ? Pour laisser le temps à son armée de ravager le Sanctuaire pendant qu'il occupait les bronzes divins, leurs ennmis les plus dangereux en dehors des chevaliers d'Or ! Les chevaliers d'Or... A cause de leur lenteur à comprendre, ils étaient peut-être morts... Il fallait qu'ils activent, sinon tout était perdu ! Oui Athéna était leur priorité, leur déesse adorée et tout ça mais ils n'allaient pas laisser mourir leurs amis !

-On arivera jamais à le battre !geignit Shun, épuisé et au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Dit pas ça ! J'ai une idée, et ça va marcher !

Chacun regarda Seiya avec étonnement, puis tous tiltèrent.

-Seiya t'es devenu fou ?! On risque de...

-Ferme la ! _Galion ! Galion tu m'entends !_

_Seiya...?_

_On va avoir besoin de toi ! Alors écoute..._

Galion obéit et une pointe de surprise parut dans sa voix quand il donna son accord mental. Depuis quand ces gamins d'à peine quatorze ans réfléchissait ? L'idée de ce gamin était si simple et pourtant ça avait des chances de marcher. Puis il sentit de nouveau la présence de Vartebian dans ses pensées et tenta de faire barrage, mobilisant toute sa concentration sur l'aura enflammée de son ex-lieutenant. Il devait attendre le signal de Pégase, mais tiendra-t-il jusque là ? Sa résistance commença à faiblir, mais il tint bon. Si Vartebian prenait posession de ses pouvoirs, alors non seulement le Sanctuaire mais la Terre toute entière était en danger. Tout comme l'Olympe, le Sanctuaire Marinas et les Enfers. Il ne se surestimait pas, il savait qu'il en était capable. Et il n'était pas question de laisser la victoire à son assassin. Quoique ? Mais oui pourquoi pas ? Soudain il cessa toute résistance, et se retint de hurler quand l'influence de Vartebian broya la sienne.

Le chevalier du Feu avait senti l'abandon de Galion et en avait aussitôt profité. Pourtant un instant il crut que Galion avait encore un certain contrôle, mais cette sensation désageable disparu aussitôt.

Seiya savait qu'il tenait le bon bout. Le compte de Vartebian allait être réglé dans une seconde. Puis le cosmos de Galion s'éteignit. Pouf, plus rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui...

Vartebian éclata d'un rire aussi démoniaque que soudain.

-Et voila le travail !

Comme si l'éclat de son ennemi lui avait rendu ses forces, Galion se releva sans peine malgré ses blessures. Son visage était désormais dans l'ombre, déchiffrer son expression était impossible.

-On s'est enfin rendu à la raison, Galion ? Donc notre marché est conclu... La tête d'Athéna contre la vie d'Alnia...

-HEIN ?!explosèrent les Bronzes.

-Et oui ! Galion est désormais du côté qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quiter, celui du Mal !

-Tout doux sur les conclusions, mon cher Vartebian...

Le chevalier du Feu sursauta en entendant la voix déformée de ce qui devrait être à cet instant son allié. Galion releva la tête et Seiya eut un mouvemet de recul. Les traits du chevalier était déformé par la haine, ses yeux parcourus de veinures rouges et brillants d'une lueur de démence.

-Tu croyais m'avoir hein ?! Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser gagner après tout ce que tu m'as fait ?! Dommage pour toi j'ai toujours les commandes ! Apprends qu'on ne s'attira pas la colère d'un être qui nous est supérieur ! Seiya, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Il fit exploser son cosmos si fort que tout le Sanctuaire put ressentir sa puissance. Et là Seiya comprit enfin pourquoi ce cosmos lui paraissait familier. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Pas de tout évidemment, mais maintenant ça lui paraissait clair. Pourtant il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce "détail". Il prit la posture de son attaque la plus puissante, et l'activa. Tout ses compagnons l'imitèrent.

-Comète de Pégase !

-Tempête Nébulaire !

-Les Cents Dragons suprêmes de Rozan !

-L'Execution de l'Aurore !

Vartebian écarquilla les yeux. Pour la première fois, il sentit l'angoisse de la mort. La puissance des attaques combinées de Bronzes se multipliait à l'infini. Il hurla de terreur et tenta de fuir, mais la prison de glace de ce maudit chevalier du Cygne l'en empêcha. Les attaques le percutèrent de plein fouet, brisant le givre qui l'emprisonnait. Il tomba sur le marbre. Enfin mort. Seiya ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement tandis que Shun tombait à genou, rompu de fatigue. Leur ennemi avait fini par rendre l'âme. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient. Soudain Vartebian convulsa et se retourna sur le dos, lançant des regards haineux à ceux qui l'avaient vaincus. Mais il n'allait pas quitter cette terre sans s'assurer de la perte de Galion.

-Chevalier... Vous avez gagné parce qu'il vous a apporté son aide... Mais est-ce que vous savez qui se prétends votre ami ?

Shiryu se raidit. Comment ça, "prétends" ? Galion leur aurait menti ?

-Galion... Maintenant tu n'auras plus aucun répit... Tu ne pourras aller nulle part sans te faire pourchasser...

L'appelé s'apprêta à faire taire définitivement Vartebian. L'influence de ce traître avait totalement disparue, laissant Galion totalement libre. Il avait eu besoin d'allier ses pouvoirs à ceux de Vartebian pour le vaincre, ses pouvoirs et ceux des Bronzes étant insuffisants. Il aurait peut-être laissé son assassin en vie, mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Si Vartebian parlait, il était fichu. Il allait lui porter le coup de grâce quand Hyoga s'interposa, le défiant d'approcher plus. Tout les Bronzes attendaient des réponses.

-Vous croyez qu'il vous aidera, mais tout ce qu'il attends c'est que vous lui tourniez le dos pour y planter un couteau...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?insista Seiya, impatient.

-Je veux dire que l'homme qui se fait appeler Galion n'est pas humain... C'est un immortel, un dieu, et pas n'importe lequel... C'est...

-Vartebian, je t'en suplie !cria Galion qui paniquait totalement.

-...Rivus, héritier du trône des Mers, fils héritier de Poséidon...déclara le chevalier mourrant d'une voix éraillée.

Les Bronzes firent un bond de surprise et Galion recula. Vartebian le vit trembler puis ferma les yeux, un sourire serein aux lèvres. Il pouvait mourir en paix, Galion le suivrait bentôt. Et les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines et de leurs souffrances...


	14. Chapter 14- Le début de la Croisade

Ils savaient déjà que Galion et Camus étaient les fils d'Amphitrite. Mais de là à penser que Galion était l'héritier de son père ! Pourquoi Poséidon ne leur avait-il rien dit pour ses fils ?!

Toutes ces questions restaient en suspents, aucun n'ayant le courage de les poser. Seul Shun se décida.

-Et... Tu comptes nous affronter ?

Galion se mit à sourire et à tourner autour des chevaliers, de quoi leur ficher un coup de pression assez conséquent.

-Vous avez tué mon père ou plutôt vous avez enfermé son âme, ça me parait légitime que je veuille vous affronter.

Les Bronzes prirent instinctivement leur positions de défense et Galion tendit la main vers son épée qui comme par magie revint dans sa main. Elle s'allongea et se divisa, devenant un trident aussi grand que le chevalier. Il le leva, faisant reculer Seiya d'effroi et... le planta dans le marbre.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon intention. Vous avez tenu votre parole et m'avez rendu mon trône, alors je tiendrait la mienne.

-Sage décision. A un moment j'ai cru que je devrais intervenir, Rivus.

-Athéna !

Galion se braqua aussitôt. Vous croyez qu'il ne connaissait pas la déesse qui avait transformée une pauvre jeune fille en araignée juste parce qu'elle tissait mieux qu'elle ? Elle se tenait sur le seuil de ses quartiers, le regard froid. Le Triton se prépara à devoir contrer la longueur de sa lance d'or.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?demanda-t-elle.

-Oui mais ma véritable nature peut attendre, pas les chevaliers Noirs.

-Si je m'écoutait, je te tuerais sur-le-champ. Tu peux leurrer mes chevaliers, mais pas moi. Toute tes réincarnations m'ont tenues tête, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elles changent.

-Toute mes réincarnations ? Vous pouvez parler : il n'y en a eu qu'une !lui fit-il remarquer avec un air assez... blazé.

-Lors de cette incarnation tu as tué Sagittaire et faillit m'atteindre.

-..Et vous me l'avez fait payer très cher. Mais laissons ça, dit Galion qui tenait visiblment à changer de sujet, quelque chose ne va pas.

-Laquelle ?

-Alexian et Seleno. Ils ne sont pas au Sanctuaire, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi sont-ils restés à Sparte alors que la bataille est ici ? Vartebian a dû leur donner des ordres supplémentaires.

-Des ordres supplémentaires ?

-Une deuxième vague d'assaut, ça ne peut être que ça.

-Mais le Sanctuaire ne résistera pas ! La moitié des soldats est soit morte soit blessée !s'exclama Saori.

-Alors il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire : attaquer le Sanctuaire Noir avant qu'eux ne nous anéantissent. Allez rassembler vos chevaliers d'Or, j'ai un plan.

S-S

-Seleno ! Seleno !

Alexian courrait en armure dans le couloir menant aux quartiers de son ami. Il tourna à droite et débarqua dans le bureau où Seleno travaillait.

-Seleno, le cosmos de Vartebian s'est éteint ! Vartebian est mort ! On va tous y passer !

Le chevalier regarda son ami qui paniquait maintenant totalement et referma le livre qu'il tenait.

-Calme-toi. Ca ne sert à rien de s'en faire. Que disent les Guetteurs ?

-Ils perçoivent des mouvements de troupe au nord d'Athénes. Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils vont oser ?!

-S'ils se sentent en danger, ils sont capables de bien pire. Mais cette ville est imprenable et ils auront beau essayer de défoncer ses portes, ils n'y arriveront pas.

Alexian essaya de croire son ami, mais il avait du mal. Les Guetteurs, équipe d'élite formée des plus furtifs et rapides des chevaliers Noirs, étaient réputés pour être infaillibles et des espions hors pair. Ils étaient impossibles qu'ils se trompent.

-Je vais préparer les archers. Nous ne pouvons pas les sous-estimer.

-Très bien.

S-S

Galion regardaient les Ors avec une pointe de crainte, du bout de la table du conseil. Les chevaliers n'avaient que des blessures superficielles et mais étaient encore capable de lui trancher la tête à coup d'Excalibur.

-Comme je le disais à Athéna, il faut attaquer le Sanctuaire Noir avant que la deuxième vague n'arrive.

-Tu crois qu'on va écouter le fils de celui qui a failli détruire le monde ?!

-Oui parce que vous n'avez pas le choix ! Sans moi vous ne serez jamais capable d'entrer dans la ville !

-Ah oui ?

Le Lion se leva, menaçant, imité par un Galion de plus en plus angoissé qui recula un peu.

-Je croyais que le marché avec Athéna était que tu te rende après la mort de Vartebian ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai... Eh, tout doux le chaton...

-Chaton ?! Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le chaton ?! Espèce de sale serpent de mer avarié !

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Seiya m'a raconté comment il avait sentit ton cosmos pendant la bataille au Sanctuaire Marin ! Tu crois qu'il ne t'as pas reconnu ?!

Le Triton n'aima pas le sourire que lui lança Milo. Son regard balaya la salle et il se rendit compte que tout les chevaliers présents esquissaient tous le même sourire qui glaça le sang dans les veines de Galion. Tous, sauf Camus. Seulement la haine se lisait sur son visage. Galion se sentait pris au piège. Il devait sortir d'ici. La pression augmenta jusqu'à devenir palpable, quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Il faillit tomber quand la personne qui était entrée lui sauta dans les bras.

-Oh, Galion, je suis tellement désolée !

-Alnia ?

-Je n'ait rien pu faire ! J'ai essayée de me réveiller mais je n'y arrivait pas !

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle pleurait silencieusement dans ses bras, mais lui ne pouvait se réjouir. Il chercha le regard de la Balance. Dohko avait froncé les sourcils d'indignation et le fixait avec colère.

Alnia sentit aussitôt le malaise de son amant. Elle se força à quitter sa chaleur et a le regarder dans les yeux mais elle n'y vit aucune joie, juste une profonde tristesse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Alnia, je dois t'avouer quelque chose...

Il lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il lui avait cachée. Au fur et à mesure de son récit le dégout se marqua sur le visage de la jeune femme, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir il le savait. Elle recula contre les portes.

-C'est impossible...

-Mais pourtant vrai. Ecoute je

-Ne t'approche plus de moi !

La pauvre éclata en larme et sortit en courant. Galion se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite mais les portes lui claquèrent au nez. Il aperçut alors Milo qui tenait un battant fermé.

-Pas si vite, mon cher prince... On a des comptes à régler.

-Lève la main sur moi et fait une croix sur Athéna !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je connait un passage qui mène tout droit au coeur de la citée ! Laissez-moi y aller avec vous !

-Même pas en rêves ! Garde !

-Qu...Quoi ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la hampe d'une lance lui heurta le crâne. Il s'effondra, proprement assommé.

S-S

Alnia rentra aussitôt chez elle. Dans sa maison quelle avait quittée il y a deux ans et quelle n'avait pas rejointe à cause de ce... cet assassin doublé d'un menteur ! Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura dans son oreiller. Si elle ne l'avait jamais connu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il ne serrait jamais venu la chercher dans cette cellule humide où elle croupirait encore aujourd'hui, ils n'auraient jamais battus Vartebian et Athéna serait morte... Et ils n'auraient jamais vécus ces moments de bonheur. Ils n'avaient jamais duré longtemps, c'est vrai, mais ils l'avaient toujours comblées. Le jour où Galion lui avait soupiré qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à abandonner sa vie de chevalier pour elle, qu'elle lui avait volé son coeur et avouée être femme-chevalier d'Athéna. Elle avait offerte son premier baiser à ce Marina en fuite, à ce...

-Alnia ?

Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Elle essuya ses larmes et alla ouvrir. Aïolia se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Je suis venu te chercher. On va tenter une percée dans leurs murailles. Tu viens ?

-Evidemment.

Elle attrapa une cape qui traînait encore sur un meuble et l'agraffa sur ses épaules puis suivit le chevalier du Lion, sans se demander pourquoi elle ne voyait pas Galion parmi les participants de cette croisade.

S-S

-Ooooh, ma tête ! Quelle brute !

Galion se massa le crâne à l'endroit où le garde avait frappé et se rendit alors compte d'où il était. Une cellule.

-Oh non, pas encore !

Il se leva et chercha un moyen de pouvoir s'échapper mais n'en trouva aucun. Il se précipita sur la serrure. Quand ses doigts se posèrent sur l'acier il eut l'impression de les perdre et retira aussitôt sa main.

-De l'or impérial ! A là ils ont fait fort !

Les dieux ne pouvaient pas toucher ce métal précieux destiné seulement à Chronos, le roi des Titans. Son petit-fils ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il frissona en pensant à son lien de parenté avec ce monstre. En tout cas, impossible de faire comme la dernière fois. Il se tourna et se jeta sur les barreaux, essayant de les desceller à coup d'épaule mais quand une douleur lancinante lui traversa le bras il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas comme ça. Il se laissa tomber contre un mur et se demanda si cette fois-ci il n'arriverait pas à s'échapper.

-Eh bien, on renonce déjà ?

-Qui est là ?! Répondez !hurla Galion en se relevant.

-Je suis ton humble serviteur, mon prince...

-Je répète : qui es-tu ?!

L'homme avança jusqu'à être dans la lumière. Galion haussa un sourcil.

-Toi ?

-Kanon du Dragon des Mers pour te servir, ton Altesse !


	15. Chapter 15- Ceux qui nous observe

-Kanon, le frère de Saga ? C'est toi le Dragon des Mers ?!

-Et oui ! Et donc c'est toi le futur patron ?

Galion dévisagea le chevalier. Il avait cru comprendre que cet homme était le deuxième Gémeau, pas le bras droit de son père ! Il devait faire une drôle de tête vu que le dit Kanon s'est aussitôt expliqué.

-T'inquiète ! Je suis pas là pour te ramener au bercail !

-Ouf !souffla Galion. Je commençais à croire que Poséidon se préoccupait de moi.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne nous à jamais dit qu'il avait eu des enfants... des légitimes je veux dire. Bon c'est pas tout ça ton Altesse, faut te sortir de là !

-J'aimerais bien mais la serrure est en or impérial. Je ne peux pas la toucher sans perdre une main !

-Mais un simple mortel peut y arriver sans problème !

Kanon sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche et commença à crocheter la serrure. Une minute plus tard Galion était libre comme l'air.

-Et tu n'as pas de scrupule de m'avoir libéré en trahissant Athéna ?

-Je ne suis que l'ambassadeur de Poséidon ici. Au pire je me ferais enguirlander par l'autre pimbêche.

-L'autre pimbêche ? Tu commences à me plaire. Mais où sont les autres ?

-Ils sont partis au Sanctuaire Noir.

-Mais ils sont fous ?! Ils vont se faire tuer !

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'ait libéré ! J'ai entendu que tu avais un plan.

-Pas contre les Guetteurs ! Oh mais quelle galère !

-Les Guetteurs ? Qui c'est ?

-Ils sont plus rapides que n'importe qui ! Ils tuent plus vite que leurs ombres !

-Aïe. Mon frère nous attends plus loin avec des chevaux, on y va quand tu veux.

-Alors c'est parti. Saga ne risque pas de me poignarder dans le dos au moins ?

-Saga ? Nan, s'il le fait, ce sera en face. A mon avis vous allez bien vous entendre.

Les deux chevaliers sortirent des prisons et trouvèrent comme prévu Saga qui tenait trois chevaux par leurs rênes.

-Rivus, je présumme ?

-Appelle-moi Galion. Voila donc celui qui a failli tuer Athéna enfant ?

-Pour ma défence, c'était Arlès qui a...

-Oh mais tu n'as pas à te défendre. Tu es l'un des rares que je respecte dans l'armée d'Athéna.

-Tu te débrouilles bien aussi. Donc tu as tué Sagittaire ? Mais à cette époque il était gênant ?

-Oh par les dieux oui !

Kanon se mit à sourire en voyant son frère discuter avec Galion comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Ils montèrent à cheval et il fut agréablement surpris de voir que leur chevaux semblaient bien plus calme et obéissant avec la présence de Galion. Ils passèrent par des chemins éloignés pour éviter de tomber sur des gardes et foncèrent à travers champ. Le Triton passa en tête. Il fallait rattraper les Ors ou ce serait un massacre. Et Alnia... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Vartebian parle ?!

S-S

-Vous croyez qu'ils savent qu'on est là ?

-Peut-être. Si c'est le cas, nous devrions rester sur nos gardes, conseilla Ayoros. N'est-ce pas Seiya ?

-Moi ce que j'en dis c'est qu'on aurait du prendre Galion avec nous, bouda Pégase.

Les Ors, les Bronzes et Alnia avançaient difficilement dans cette forêt trop dense pour déplacer l'armée du Sanctuaire qui était restée là-bas avec Athéna. Elle entourait toute la zone du Sanctuaire Noir, impossible de la contourner. De plus ils étaient à pied.

-Mû, tu pourrais pas nous téléporter ? J'en ait plein les jambes !se plaignit DeathMask.

-Les chevaliers Noirs nous localiseraient tout de suite.

-C'est peut-être déjà fait, marmonna Hyoga en regardant les arbres.

Seiya l'imita. Le soleil passait à travers le feuillages, au moins ils pourraient voir leurs ennemis arriver. Soudain un mouvement attira son regard et il se tourna aussi vite qu'il put mais ne vit personne. Par contre des craquements de pas sur des brindilles commençaient à rendre nerveux les chevaliers d'Or.

-Ils sont là...murmura Ayoros en tendant son arc.

-Ne faites pas de bruit, conseilla Mû en parlant aussi bas que le Sagittaire. Ils ne nous ont peut-être pas encore repérés.

Tout les chevaliers se mirent soit en position d'attaque ou de défense, de plus en plus tendus. Alnia voyait Aïolia sursauter à chaque bruit de course autour d'eux, préparant son "éclair foudroyant" qu'il destinait au premier chevalier Noir venu. Son regard balayait les alentours. Une ombre se profila alors à côté de la sienne et il vit qu'elle portait une arme, puis fit volte-face. Personne.

-J'aime pas ça. Mais alors là pas du tout.

-Restez en formation quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare. Vous avez entendu les Bronzes ? Pas se séparer.

-Ouais bah ça va, hein !

Alnia hôta sa cape de ses épaules et déploya ses ailes qui la rendait nettement plus impressionante et qui empêcherait ses ennemis de l'attaquer dans le dos. Qu'elle croyait. La garde de l'épée la frappa au creu du cou, la faisant vaciller. Elle faillit tomber mais se retourna et essaya de frapper son agresseur. Qui avait disparu.

-Mais c'est pas possible !

-Bon, je crois que pour la discrétion on repassera. Montrez-vous !hurla DeathMask malgré les regards implorants des autres chevaliers d'Or qui ne souhaitaient pas vraiment voir toute l'armée Noire leur tomber dessus.

Au début personne ne répondit et certain crurent au miracle que peut-être ils avaient rêvés, puis une centaine de voix parlèrent à l'unisson, venant de partout autour de l'escouade.

-**Bienvenue dans votre tombeau chevaliers ! Nous sommes les Guetteurs, fidèles serviteurs aux services de leurs Majestés Alexian et Seleno !**

-C'est assez perturbant de parler tous en même temps, argumenta Shura.

-C'est pour pas qu'on sâche où ils sont. On à affaire à des petits malins à ce que je voit !les brava Pégase.

Camus eut envie d'étrangler Seiya quand une pluie de flèche leur tomba dessus. Il en évita une volée qui se planta à ses pieds et se cacha derrière un arbre. Il se tourna en essayant de distinguer comment les autres s'en sortait quand une autre flèche vint se planter sous son nez. Il l'arracha de l'arbre et l'examina de plus près. Non, ce n'était pas une flèche, mais un carreau d'arbalète ! Beaucoup plus précis et rapides avec une puissance de tir redoutable... Mais impossible de distinguer leurs adversaires. Il vit alors Ayoros toujours planté dans la petite clairière où ils étaient quelque secondes auparavant et qui tirait ses flèches vers le moindre mouvement qu'il voyait.

-Ayoros, bouge ! Tu es trop visible !

-Dit tout de suite que ma tête ne te revient pas !

-Mais non triple idiot ils vont te tirer comme un lapin ! Fonce te mettre à couvert !

Le Sagittaire ignora le conseil puis qu'il ne bougea que pour tirer une nouvelle flèche. Oh miracle. Celui qu'il avait atteint avait à peine l'âge d'être chevalier. Il tomba de l'arbre où il

se contentait d'observer la bataille et se tordit de douleur sur l'herbe, la flèche solidement fichée dans son épaule.

-Akoria !hurla son mentor en se précipitant à son secours.

Ayoros faillit sauter de joie quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait fait mouche. Il retendit son arc, prêt à achever le jeune chevalier Noir et un autre qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et tentait de le relever.

-NOOOOOON !

Les chevaliers d'Or virent trois cavaliers débarquer dans la clairière dont un qui se jeta sur Ayoros et le cloua à terre. L'Or se débattit, en vain, avant de reconnaître son opposant.

-Galion ?!

Celui-ci le lâcha et se précipita sur l'un des chevaliers Noirs en l'occurence le plus âgés, lui faisant mordre la poussière en lui tordant le bras.

-Ordonne-leur de cessez le tir ou je te promets que tu ne verras plus la lumière du jour !

-Jamais !

-Alors peut-être que tu le feras sur ordre de ton chef suprême, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Amydérus ?

Le chevalier Noir sentit alors la prise de ce qu'il croyait être un chevalier d'Athéna se desserer et il lui fit face, avant de s'étrangler de surprise.

-Vous êtes en vie ?!

-Et en pleine forme ! Et maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter de tirer sur mes alliés...?

-Vos alliés ?!

-Discute pas c'est un ordre !

Amydérus hocha la tête et se leva.

-Arrêtez ! Cessez immédiatement le tir !

Les sous-fifres obéirent aussitôt, laissant les chevaliers d'Athéna sortir de leurs abris. Aussitôt Milo prit Galion par le col, furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, hein ?! La cellule n'était pas assez confortable ?!

-Lâchez-le.

-Et pourquoi je...

C'est là que le Scorpion remarqua la pointe du carreau sur sa tempe. Les arbalètes de ces chevaliers étaient directement placées dans leurs armures, sur le poignet droit, laissant leurs deux mains libres. Milo lâcha à regret Galion et Amydérus baissa son arme.

-Seigneur Galion ! Tout le monde vous croit mort !

-Je sais. Je l'ait été pendant un moment.

-Vous avez donc rescucité. Ca, je comprends, pas que vous voyagiez avec ces chevaliers d'Athéna !

-Ah ben oui tiens Saga, Kanon ! Pourquoi vous l'avez sorti de sa cage ?!

-Il est le futur chef du Sanctuaire Marinas ce qui implique que je vais bosser pour lui et mon frère a voulu m'aider, fin de l'histoire. De deux, vous avez pas signé un traité de paix avec Poséidon ? Et si je lui dit que vous avez enfermé son fils dans une cellule à l'or impérial ?

-Surtout pas !hurlèrent les Ors et, bizarrement, le concerné.

-A propos Galion, il te cherche. Et quand je dit chercher, c'est que tout le Sanctuaire Marin est en alerte.

-Et zut moi qui croyait qu'il ignorait ma présence...murmura Galion avant de se rendre compte qu'il en disait un peu trop pour sa sécurité. Enfin bref ! Amydérus, prépare tes troupes. Nous lèverons le camp demain à la première heure.

-Qui allons-nous combattre ?

-Le reste de l'armée.

Tous les chevaliers Noirs en tremblèrent d'effroi.

-Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous mon seigneur... Vous rigolez ?

-Pas du tout.

Il entraîna alors son sous-fifre à part et lui expliqua tout a commencer par la trahison de Vartebian. Ils ne pouvaient pas débarquer au Sanctuaire Noir comme des fleurs parce qu'un chef vaincu est un chef banni (tradition dont bien sûr les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas au courant pas fou nan ?!), donc il devrait reprendre sa place de force.

-Vous avez manipulé les chevaliers d'Athéna pour qu'ils participent à cette bataille ?

-En quelque sortes...

-Toujours aussi machiavélique à ce que je vois.

-Et plus encore...

Ils retournèrent vers les Ors qui stressait un peu de voir Galion distribuer ses ordres à part, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne devaient pas entendre, et que c'était pas bon pour eux. Le Triton revint vers eux.

-Parfait. Mes Guetteurs combattront eux aussi et...

Il remarqua que l'un des soldats étaient restés à terre. Une flèche d'or plantée dans l'épaule. Il lança un regard assassin à Ayoros.

-Toi, je te promets qu'un jour tu me paieras ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Tu n'as pas à menacer mon frère, tonna Aïolia.

-Minou sort ses griffes à ce que je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, sac à puce ?

Le Lion s'apprêtait à sauter sur Galion et l'égorger mais ses amis le retinrent juste à temps pour éviter le carreau d'arbalète lancé par Amydérus.

-Mon seigneur, est-ce prudent de laisser ses brutes aller et venir librement dans le campement ?

-Mais de quoi il...commença Seiya.

-Non, nos hommes sont largement assez puissant pour les battre. De plus je m'en porte garant. Ayoros, viens par ici.

Le Sagittaire calma sa réticence et suivit le chevalier qui le mena au chevet de l'apprenti blessé. Galion s'agenouilla et déchira la manche de la tunique pour pouvoir examiner la plaie et faire un bandage quand la flèche serait retirée. Il constata que la celle-ci l'avait frappé presque à la verticale, donc tirée d'en dessous, ce qui lui rendait déjà la tâche plus facile.

-Sei..Seigneur Galion ?articula le blessé.

-Oui Akoria. Quand vas-tu apprendre à être prudent ?

-C'est pas ma faute si cette AÏE ! lavette a tiré dans mon angle mort...

-Qui est une lavette ?!

Galion leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ayoros, tu sais au moins retirer tes flèches ?

-Evidemment !s'offusqua Sagittaire.

-Et bien apprends que c'est plus difficile que de tirer. Voila pourquoi il existe des chevaliers Noirs qui se rebellent contre vous, vous ne savez que tuer.

-T'inverses pas les rôles ?

-Nous tuons quand vous nous attaquez. Que devrions-nous faire ? Nous laisser massacrer, laisser notre Sanctuaire disparaître ?

-Nous pourrions simplement faire la paix.

-...Bonne réponse.

Galion tira finalement d'un coup sec et la flèche quitta la chair de l'apprenti qui poussa un couinement de douleur.

-Pas trop mal ?

-La routine.

Galion esquissa un sourire tandis que l'enfant riait aux éclats devant un Ayoros sidéré. Le noir n'était pas si noir après tout.

-Sagittaire, t'as pas quelque chose à dire ?

-Hein ?

-Ayoros...

-Oui bon, je suis désolé. Ca va comme ça ?

-Irrécupérable. Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul, Akoria ?

-Oui sire, et merci !

L'enfant se releva et courut aux côtés de son maître qui lui tira un peu les oreilles sur le fait qu'il s'était laissé touché par une flèche ennemie avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui ordonner de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille.

Alnia regardait la scène, perplexe. Galion savait cacher son jeu, il pouvait très bien feindre de les aider pour mieux leur planter un couteau dans le dos. Pourtant elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait et détourna le regard, avant de le ramener lentement sur lui. Elle distingua un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres puis il se leva et retourna donner ses instructions à ses soldats. Là, c'était sûr, il mijotait quelque chose. Et elle devait savoir quoi, quittes à l'interroger. Mais pourquoi se préoccupait-elle de ce chevalier Noir à la manque ? Non, autant rester avec les Ors et éviter les problèmes.

-Alors, Ayoros ?

-Il voulait que je m'excuse auprès du gamin que j'ai blessé.

-C'est un petit peu normal non ?

-Mouais n'empêche que j'aime pas sa façon de faire.

-N'importe quoi...soupira Camus. Rivus agit pour le bien de ses hommes, c'est tout.

-Oui mais il n'a pas à nous traiter comme ça !cria Milo. Attends t'as bien dit Rivus ?

-Regardez qui parle, tonna Alnia.

-Oh toi on t'as pas sonnée ! Et c'est pas moi qui me suis fait avoir comme une bleue !

-Qui tu traites de bleue espèce de sale arachnide vicieuse ?!

-Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue de vip...

Galion débarqua alors, l'air assez énervé, prit Alnia par un avant-bras et la tira à une distance suffisante de Milo pour éviter qu'il ne se prenne la baffe de sa vie (ce qu'il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde mais que voulez-vous on fait régner l'ordre dans son camp ou on le fait pas).

-Alors, voila le marché : des gardes vont vous mener à des tentes séparées pour pouvoir dormir et vous arrêtez de crier des insultes et vous bagarrer au milieu de mes soldats ou vous continuez et vous dormez à la belle étoile. Je vous prévient pendant la nuit ils lâchent les chiens.

-Des chiens ?!

-Deux mètres au garrot une merveille de ma conception bon bref. Alors ?

-Bon d'accord...grommela Milo en voyant les "qu'est-ce que tu attends" dans les regards de ses amis.

-Bien.

Il lâcha Alnia et ordonna que l'on guide les chevaliers à leurs tentes. Et avec un clin d'oeil signifia qu'il déclanchait les hostilités. Le garde hocha la tête avec un sourire et partit à sa tâche. Le Triton sourit à son tour, satisfait du tour qu'il venait de jouer aux chevaliers et alla dans une tente qu'il s'assura être libre, sans savoir qu'il était suivit. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna.

-Alnia.

-A quoi tu joue ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, dit-il en perdant son sourire.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles... Avant tu aurais tué Sagittaire pour ce qu'il a fait à cet apprenti.

-J'ai peut-être changé.

-Non je crois plutôt que tu as besoin de tout les chevaliers d'Or en vie pour quelque chose que j'ignore.

Galion retint un juron. Elle lisait dans ses pensées c'était pas possible !

-Et moi je crois plutôt que tu te fais des films. Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes "amis" ?

-Je n'ait pas à les suivre.

-Ils sont tes supérieurs et toute ta loyauté va Athéna, tout comme celle de ce demi-dieu...

-Un demi-dieu ?!

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour y aller ?

Galion eut un sursaut en sentant les mains d'Alnia sur ses épaules et sa tête se poser sur sa nuque.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a qu'un dieu pour lequel je combat, et c'est toi...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit dans le palais du Pope.

-J'étais en colère, j'ai parlée sans réfléchir...s'excusa-t-elle en enfouissant davantage le visage dans la longue chevelure bleue du Triton.

-Sais-tu ce qu'ils m'ont fait après ton départ ? J'ai été humilié, enfermé comme une bête enragée que l'on préfère oublier dans un cachot. Ils allaient le faire d'ailleurs.

-Tu te serais échapper de toute façon.

-Pas cette fois-ci. Si jamais Kanon n'avait pas fait le lien entre mon cosmos et celui de Poséidon, je serais encore prisonnier.

Alnia crispa ses mains sur ses cheveux, se sentant de plus en plus coupable.

-La bataille serra rude, demain, il faut te reposer.

-Et toi ?

-Il faut que je... que j'aille vérifier quelque chose.

Elle connaissait ce ton. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, c'était celui qu'utilisait les chevaliers avant de partir dans un combat d'où il ne revenait pas, ou très rarement.

-Tu vas essayer d'y aller seul, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux attaquer le sanctuaire Noir à toi tout seul ? Tu es devenu complètement fou ! Je ne te laisserait pas y aller !

Il se mit à sourire avec douceur. Sa rancune commençait à faiblir devant les yeux de chiot battu que lui servait Alnia.

-Mais non, je t'assure. Je vais juste faire un peu de reconnaissance près des remparts et vérifier que le passage que l'on va emprunter n'est pas boucher par les éboulements.

-Je croyait qu'on allait attaquer de front ?

-La plus grande partie des chevaliers d'Or, toi, Les Guetteurs, Shiryu, Ikky et Seiya oui, tandis que nous allons essayer de vous ouvrir les portes en rentrant en douce. Nous avons suffisament d'hommes pour faire face à mon armée plus moi qui suis un dieu pour reprendre la ville.

-Tu oublie ton frère.

-Alta... Camus ne s'est pas encore éveillé en tant que dieu. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, voila pourquoi j'ai dû passer par les Enfers avant de ressusciter.

Elle finit par se décrocher de son dos et s'asseya sur la table où gisait plusieurs dossier (principalement ceux des soldats du genre état de santé, niveau plus ou moins avancé, apprenti ou pas).

-Donc tu avoue être au même niveau que Camus ?dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

-Non. Moi je me souviens.

-Tu ne m'a toujours pas tout dit sur ta mort ou ta vie d'avant.

-Si tu insinue qu'il y a peut-être eu une autre avant toi je peux te dire que non. J'avais que seize ans, quand même.

-Mais l'âge de se marier à cette époque, c'était pas quatorze ans ?

Galion se mit à rougir.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors peut-être es-tu déjà marié à une immortelle et je ne marche pas sur les plates-bandes d'une déesse.

-Mais pas du tout !

Il fit alors mine de s'interesser à l'un des dossiers, de plus en plus rouge. Elle était à deux doigts de rire et dû se mettre une main devant la bouche pour ne pas le faire. Elle n'allait pas froisser son amant alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réconcilier. Au lieu de ça elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui faisant lever la tête de sa paperasse.

-A demain mon amour !

Elle partit d'un pas léger, laissant le chevalier songeur. Cette femme était la seule qu'il connaisse à pouvoir se défaire de sa rancoeur aussi facilement. L'amour commençait à le ramollir sérieusement. Il jeta le dossier sur la table, n'ayant plus le coeur à s'en occuper. Il ne la méritait pas, ça il le savait. La Colombe était l'ange de la paix et tout ces femmes-chevaliers avait défendues Athéna avec une loyauté sans faille, alors que lui avait voué ses deux vies à la détruire. A essayer de la détruire. Et puis qu'est-ce qui l'empêchit de continuer ? Il suffisait que l'on croit à un accident... Il se mit à sourire. Voila qui serait parfait...


	16. Chapter 16- Chasseurs de Demi-dieux

-Alors ton Altesse, c'est quoi le plan ?

Galion leva les yeux de la carte pour tomber sur Kanon, lequel s'était penché à côté de lui pour mieux voir. Tout les chevaliers d'Or était à côté d'eux et lançaient des regards assassins au Dragon des Mers. C'était le seul qui avait bien dormi à l'exception d'Alnia. On auradit dit que leur lit avaient été rembourés à la caillasse. D'ailleurs le chef des chevaliers Noirs avait eu un drôle de sourire en les voyants arriver, un brin sadique. Ses soldats avaient fait leur boulot.

Le Triton avait convoqué un conseil de guerre le lendemain matin première heure (c'est-à-dire avant l'aube, histoire d'asticoter un peu ces fillettes qu'étaient les Ors), pour mettre à plat les manoeuvres à effectuer et ne pas avoir à faire à un cafouillage en plein milieu de la bataille. De plus il soupçonnait que jamais ces chevaliers d'Athéna n'avait fait de bataille rangée. Et allez...

-Kanon, tu peux m'appeler Galion tu sais ?lui rappela-t-il alors qu'il se levait pour pouvoir tout expliquer aux Ors.

-Si tu veux ton Altesse !

D'accord, il avait décidé de l'énerver.

-Bon, regardez. Le Sanctuaire Noir est là et j'ai entouré toute les portes, principales et secrètes.

-Et là, c'est quoi ?demanda Ayoros en désignant un cercle de plus au milieu de la forêt.

-C'est un passage secret. C'est là que nous passerons avec Camus, Milo, Hyoga et Shun.

-Pourquoi moi ?!s'indigna le Scorpion, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se retrouver sur le terrain.

-Parce que le tunnel n'est pas assez large pour tendre un arc ou dégainer une épée, encore moins combattre. Ton "aiguille écarlate" nous sera utile bien plus que sur le champ de bataille où elle pourrait toucher par erreur mes Guetteurs. Enfin j'espère que ce serait par erreur.

_Evidemment, il allait me faire un compliment... Ca aurait été trop beau_, pensa Milo.

-Donc, là-dedans, les chevaliers Noirs seront sans défense ?s'inquiéta le Verseau.

-Il a toujours les arbalètes dont il faudra se méfier mais c'est la spécialité de mes Guetteurs, il est peu probable que nous tombions sur un soldat qui en a une. Sinon oui, leur maîtrise du combat armé ne servira à rien s'ils découvrent que nous allons les envahir par ce tunnel.

-Du coup toi aussi tu seras à leur merci, lui fit remarquer Camus.

Galion se releva, son air le plus royal sur le visage. De quoi donner des frissons au Bronze vu la ressemblance que ça lui donnait avec Poséidon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-Tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs et te contente de ton épée, ce qui fait de toi une cible facile. Dans ce tunnel, les armes seront inutilisables.

-Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que je l'ait prévu ?

-Et les carreaux passent facilement à travers les armures et tu n'en porte pas. Tu pourrais être gravement blessé.

Au rictus que fit Galion Seiya devina que Camus jouait sur la corde sensible.

-Mon armure ne te concerne pas.

-Alors où est-elle ?

-...Je l'ignore.

-On te l'a volée ?!cria Alnia.

-Non, mais je la veux au maximum de sa puissance et pour ça je doit éveiller tout mes pouvoirs divins.

-Te mettre en danger ne servira qu'à te faire massacrer, le défia davantage le Verseau.

-Arrête de jouer les grands frères protecteurs ou ce n'est pas moi qui me fera massacrer.

-C'est une menace ?

-A ton avis ?

-OK vous deux vous allez vous calmer !cria DeathMask. Vous pourrez vous entretuer, mais après avoir reprit Sparte ! On est d'accord ?!

Galion grommela un "oui" contraint et forcé tandis que Camus marmonnait son accord. la tension entre ces deux-là montait crescendo et ça tout le monde le voyait. Le regard aussi noir de colère que le fond des abysses de Galion ne quittait pas le Verseau.

-Dans une heure, la première ligne se mettra devant la ville mais ne tentera pas d'ouvrir, ce sera notre mission, continua-t-il. Les chevaliers Noirs sortiront aussitôt, ainsi que Seleno.

-Je peux savoir comment tu le sais ?demanda Aïolia, ne digérant toujours pas les insultes d'hier.

-Parce que c'est l'Elemantaire de la Terre. Il lui suffira de lever la main pour soulever des murs entier de roche pour bloquer nos troupes et stopper sa progression ou vous transpercer d'épine de pierre de votre taille.

-Alors tu nous envoie à la mort.

-C'est ça ou Sparte est perdue et Athènes dans très peu de temps. A vous de faire le nécessaire pour rester en vie. Les Bronzes divins et Alnia s'envoleront et attaqueront sur les remparts pour désarmer les archers, puis attaqueront en piqué sur la plaine. Andromède ne pouvant pas voler et ses chaînes pouvant atteindre des ennemis dans un espace restreint seront plus utiles dans le tunnel. Quand à toi Hyoga, tu pourras aller avertir les autres quand nous auront pénétrer la ville. D'ailleurs, elle s'appelle Troie. Voila pourquoi elle est imprenable. Même plan, même remparts...

-On va refaire le siège de Troie. Su-per. Alors Pâris, quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

Ce surnom plaisait bien à Galion, sauf quand il comprit l'allusion à l'enlèvement d'Hélène. Là, ses poings se serrèrent sur les bords le la table qu'il broya sans problème, mais il fit un effort pour faire bonne figure alors que Milo se réjouissait d'avoir fait sortir le prince de ses gonds. Encore.

-Dans une heure, je l'ait déjà dit. Amydérus distribuera les ordres au soldat. Quand à vous, faites honneur à votre rang. Le premier qui désobéit aux ordres atterrira en cour martiale devant Athéna et je ne vous dit pas ça en tant qu'ennemi.

-J'en tremble de terreur, se moqua Aphrodite en sortant de la tente, suivit des autres.

Galion grogna de dépit. Un jour il se promettait que quelques têtes finiraient au bout de sa lame, à commencer par celle d'Athéna. Il s'imaginait déjà celle de Camus en voyant le massacre. Il remarqua alors la présence d'Alnia. Si jamais ele avait lue dans ses pensées, il était mal.

-Tu n'es pas juste avec eux. Vraiment pas.

-Dit moi ce que devrais faire alors, souffla-t-il en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

-Arrête de penser que tout le monde t'en veux.

-Parce que c'est faux ?

-Tu es un chevalier Noir, Galion, un de leurs ennemis depuis plus de deux mille ans, doublé du fils de Poséidon qui a failli tous les noyer. Ils ne sont pas des dieux, ils n'ont pas leur clairvoyance et leur sagesse et ne peuvent pas pardonner facilement. Toi, tu as cette chance.

-Plutôt mourir que de l'avouer devant les Ors, mais je n'ait pas vécu assez longtemps pour être considéré comme une divinité. Pas comme mes parents en tout cas.

-Un apprenti-dieu, dans ce cas. Mais ça finira sûrement par arriver, tu verras bien. A propos, le dieu de quoi ?

-Des rivières, courants, rapides... De l'eau en mouvement. Tout l'inverse de ce coincé de Camus qui est celui des glaciers. Ou plutôt c'était Altaël...

Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et tourné la tête, les dents serrés. Alnia fut un peu surprise de son mauvais caractère inhabituel, puis se mit à sourire, yeux fermés.

-J'arrive pas à le croire...

-Croire quoi ?

-Tu le tenais en si haute estime que ça ?

-Hautre esime ?! Altaël ?! Me fait pas rire !

-Voila pourquoi tu détestes Camus. Tu pensais retrouver le grand frère que tu as eu et tu es tombé sur...

-Un chevalier d'Or aussi froid que son symbole qui n'a rien fait pour retrouver un membre de sa famille qui avait besoin de lui. Oui, exactement. Si tu savais ce que j'ai enduré à cause de sa lâcheté... S'il ne s'était pas réincarné dans le chevalier du Verseau, il aurait pu reprendre le trône des Mers et Père m'aurait laisser vivre ma vie, mais non ! Il a préféré fuir ses résponsabilités et me laisser m'occuper de tout !

Il se griffa les bras en serrant les poings, quand la main froide d'Alnia se posa dessus.

-Arrête de te faire du mal en y repensant, ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne changeras pas l'histoire en te laissant ronger par le remord mais en gagnant cette bataille d'où tu me prometteras de revenir vivant, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne te connaissais pas si éloquente.

-Et moi si sensible.

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et allait le lâcher quand il la retint. Il la serra davantage et l'embrassa, sans voir les deux yeux dorés qui les observaient. L'homme rabaissa le pan de tissu et s'éloigna de la tente, heureux de voir sa théorie confirmée. Il retourna à la sienne et entra, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit à deux battants.

-Merci Amydérus, sans toi je n'aurait jamais réussi...

Le soldat baillonné émit un grognement de rage et fusilla son double du regard. Celui-ci éclata de rire avant de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Une sorte de pierre translucide. Alors l'illusion qui le recouvrait tomba. Encore un adolescent, seul ses deux yeux ambrés n'avaient pas changés. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais qui lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos en une élégante queue de cheval à l'aristocrate.

-Mon Seigneur, vous m'entendez ?

-Ah, tu daignes enfin me présenter ton rapport. Combien en as-tu trouvés ?

-Vous n'allez pas me croire, dit l'imposteur d'une voix placide. Avec deux demi-dieux pour l'instant, deux dieux mineurs.

-Deux dieux mineurs ? Leur pouvoir sont-ils éveillés ?

-Non, mais l'un d'eux à sa mémoire. Il paraîtrait qu'il n'utilise que ses armes.

-Nous manquons d'épéistes, c'est parfait.

-Quand à l'autre, c'est un chevalier d'Or.

-De quels dieux ?

-Les deux sont de Poséidon et les demi-dieux sont d'Hermès, quand au dernier il est d'Apollon. Ils feront d'excellents soldats une fois "initiés". Les dieux sont jumeaux et les demi-dieux semblent ignorer leurs véritables puissances.

-Donc facilement capturable. Parfait. Voila un excellent travail, Lican.

-Mon Seigneur est trop bon. Quand est-il des préparatifs ?

-Tout est en place. Le fils d'Appollon, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Akoria, pourquoi posez-vous cette question ?

-C'est l'apprenti d'un haut gradé dans l'armée Noire. Fait en sorte qu'il vive et qu'il puisse rejoindre Athéna pour y continuer son apprentissage. Même si c'est une déesse bâtarde, elle élève très bien ses soldats et il serra beaucoup plus apte à me servir après de tels traitements...

-Bien mon Seigneur. Comme vous voudrez.

Lican remit le crystal à sa place et fixa Amydérus qui avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. On en voulait à son apprenti ! Akoria, un demi-dieu ?! Et comment ça "d'excellent soldats une fois initiés" ?! Et deux dieux mineurs dont un chevalier d'Or ?! Mais qui dit soldat dit armée et qui dit armée dit guerre ! A force de se débattre le baillon fini par glisser et lui permettre de parler, ce dont il ne se gêna pas :

-A qui tu as parlé ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Akoria ?!

Lican dégaina aussitôt un poignard qu'il mit sous la gorge d'Amydérus.

-Vous ne faites que gâcher le potentiel de ces personnes, nous saurons en faire quelque chose. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous en prendront le plus grands soin... Quand à qui j'ai parlé...

Il se pencha à l'oreille du chevalier et lui donna juste le nom. Le pauvre ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Il s'apprêtait à hurler quand le poignard le transperça au milieu de la poitrine et la main de Lican étouffa un hurlement d'agonie. Les dernières pensées d'Amydérus furent pour son disciple. Akoria était condamné. La tension du chevalier s'estompa en même temps que sa vie et Lican le lâcha.

Après le meurtre du soldat il se débarassa du corps au milieu de la forêt, là où personne ne le retrouverait. Encore une victime, morte parce qu'elle voulait défendre son fils adoptif. il l'enterra en hâte, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre. Ces deux dieux étaient indisciplinés et le premier était déjà malheureusement très lié à cette femme-chevalier. Interessant. Un bon moyen de faire plier ce dieu aussi puissant que libre. Elle pourrait sûrement leur servir pour faire pression sur lui. Ce serra plus difficile pour le dieu des glaces. Mais il y avait toujours la soif de pouvoir dont il avait sûrement hérité de son père... Quand aux deux demi-dieux, le plus jeune acceptera sans condition. Surtout si c'est son maître qui lui ordonne. Quand à l'autre, l'enrôler dans leur armée serait un jeu d'enfant...


	17. Chapter 17- L'avertissement de Priam

A l'appel de l'aube qui se levait sur la plaine, les combattants s'avancèrent dans les sous-bois. En tête, les Ors. Anxieux, tendus, prêts à la bataille. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la frontière de la forêt et firent signe à Seiya. Pégase hocha la tête et sauta à la branche d'un arbre avant de se hisser à la cime et de déployer ses ailes. Il s'envola, suivit de ses deux compagnons. La Colombe lança une prière silencieuse à Nikè, déesse de la Victoire et s'élança dans les airs, non sans avoir prise un arc. Elle gagna rapidement de l'altitude jusqu'à frôler les nuages qui en ce jour de guerre étaient bas. Elle vit les archers se déployer sur les remparts et ses pupilles rétrécirent quand elle replia ses ailes contre son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber en chute libre. Les murailles se rapprochaient à une vitesse folle et au moment de percuter les pierres elle déploya au maximum ses gigantesques ailes de plume et les fit fouetter l'air, provoquant une puissante bourrasque qui jeta à terre nombre de soldat. Elle tendit son arc et rebattit des ailes, se propulsants à deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle tira une première flèche qui tua un guerrier sur le coup avant d'en prendre une autre. Elle laissa l'arc tendu mais le baissa pour pouvoir courir à l'attaque d'un homme qui allait lui décocher une flèche. Il tomba des remparts et s'écrasa devant les portes de la ville qui avaient vomi une marée de soldat puis s'étaient refermées. Mais ce n'était pas son objectif. Elle devait empêcher les archers de décimer la petite armée qu'ils avaient réussis à réunir. Elle retourna donc au combat sans voir Ikky du Phénix chuter du haut du ciel, frappé en plein vol d'une flèche d'Alexian.

S-S

Shun regarda autour de lui. Cette partie de la forêt était lugubre, presque sans lumière, grise et brumeuse. Il se serrait cru en plein film d'horreur.

-Galion, tu es sûr que c'est bien là ?

-Aussi sûr que le fait que tu es terrifié et que ton cosmos transpire la peur. Arrête ça tout de suite ou ils vont nous repérer.

-D'a...d'accord.

Quand à Milo, il ne quittait pas Galion du regard. Il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau de ce Marina terrestre. Il leur avait sûrement tendu une embuscade. Il ne pouvait pas s'être rangé ! Ou bien il les menait à ses deux amis, ces Alexian et Seleno. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un gigantesque piège pour pouvoir tous les tuer en un seul coup d'une attaque secrète. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu les techniques d'un Elementaire. Cette caste était vielle comme le monde, surveillante du bon fonctionnement des ressources de la nature. Ils avaient petit à petit perdu des pouvoirs : autrefois ils auraient pu détruire la Grèce entière pour se débarasser d'Athéna. Celle-ci n'avait jamais fait appel à eux en raison de leur instabilité. Essayer de dompter la nature et elle se vengera. Galion en était l'exemple parfait. Celui-ci se retourna et vit que Milo l'observait, guettant ses moindres gestes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, histoire d'informer le Scorpion qu'il n'aimait pas être constamment espionné. Ce manque de confiance commençait à être pesant. Bah après tout, c'était leur droit. S'il le tuait, il reviendrait, et cette fois-ci il n'aurait aucune pitié. Un bon raz-de-marée et hop, c'était réglé. Il s'attirerait par la même occasion l'estime de beaucoup de monde à commencer par ses oncles et père. Mais il n'était pas aussi inflexible qu'eux, c'était son point faible. Il s'arrêta net.

-Nous y sommes.

-Oh mon dieu...

Une gigantesque grille se dressait devant eux et sur ses côtés se tenaient deux squelettes en armures portant chacun un flambeau. Et pas des armures Noires.

-Dites moi que c'est pas des...

-Non.

Le Cygne souffla de soulagement avant de voir le sourire en coin du Triton.

-On te le dira pas.

Il dégaina alors son épée et se fendit la main de la lame avant de l'appliquer sur le verrou qui cliqueta et s'ouvrit. Le sang goutta de plus en plus sur l'herbe grise et Shun faillit en faire la remarque quand il frémit de dégout. La peau de Galion se refermait de sa propre volonté dans un bruit mou presque imperceptible. De l'autre main il prit la torche d'un des morts.

-Un problème Andromède ?

-Non non glups !... ça va.

Le Triton commençait à l'intriguer. Ses pouvoirs revenaient visiblement à la surface. Il s'attendait presque à voir les doigts du chevalier se transformer en main palmée.

Il poussa les battands des grilles qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement effroyable. Le tunnel s'allongeait devant eux.

-Avant d'y aller, vous devez savoir que beaucoup de gens y sont morts. Il est possible que

-Des fantômes ?!

-Oui. Il se pourrait qu'ils essayent de nous faire faire demi-tour comme un Gémeau essaye de faire perdre les pédales aux envahisseurs. Mais je vous en supplie ne hurlez surtout pas ! Il feront tout pour alerter les vivants de la menace que nous sommes et nos cris attirerraient sûrement les chevaliers Noirs restés à l'intérieur de la ville. Pigé ?

-On est pas débile, évidemment qu'on a comprit.

-Ah bon ?

-Rivus arrête ça tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter, martela Camus en lançant un regard noir à son cadet qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

Galion fut tellement surpris du ton autoritaire et d'entendre son ancien nom qu'il ne répliqua pas et passa devant. Il avait cru deceler une minuscule différence dans la voix de Camus. Se pourrait-il que...? Non il se faisait des idées. Il oublia bientôt l'incident et se concentra plutôt sur le mauvais tour qu'il venait de jouer à ces imbéciles de mortels. Ils ne remarquèrent pas son sourire en coin caratéristique de celui qui vient de vous pousser au bord du précipice...

S-S

-La vache ils sont trop nombreux j'ai jamais vu ça !

-Tais-toi et concentre-toi Aïolia ou ils vont t'avoir encore plus vite !cria Aldébaran pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille.

Le Taureau prit alors les têtes de ses deux opposants et les fracassèrent l'une contre l'autre puis les laissa s'effondrer.

-Galion aurait pu nous dire qu'ils étaient trois fois plus nombreux que nous !

-Il allait pas gâcher l'occasion de se débarasser de nous ! AÏÏÏE !

-Non Aïolia !

Aldébaran se prépara à aller aux secours du Lion qui se retrouvait cloué à terre par une flèche qui lui avait traversé l'épaule puis entraîné avec elle pour finir par le faire tomber. Sauf que trois chevaliers Noirs lui barrèrent le passage tandis que leurs confrères allaient achever le chevalier d'Or.

-AÏOLIA BON SANG RELEVE-TOI !

-J'essaye !

Il empoigna la flèche qui le retenait et allait l'arracher quand il vit un éclat juste au-dessus de lui. Une épée. Ah non il n'était pas question qu'il meure comme ça ! Il continua à tenter de se libérer tandis que le soldat croyait déjà à sa victoire, avant qu'il ne lui lance la flèche en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra après avoir laisser échapper son épée.

-Joli !lui cria Aldébaran toujours au prise avec ces gringalets qui esquivaient tout ses coups.

-Merci !

Le Lion se mit à sourire. Finalement s'était pas si dramatique. Puis il vit l'état de Mû. Les chevaliers Noirs s'en étaient donnés à coeur joie contre l'Atlante. Il haletait, fatigué de se téléporter aux quatre coins de la bataille et des blessures qu'on lui avaient infligées. Mais il tenait encore le coup et au pire il se téléporterait en lieu sûr. C'était ce qu'Aïolia pensait, mais c'était surtout pour se rassurer lui-même.

S-S

-La vache on y voit rien !cria Milo.

-Si tu regardais vers la torche t'y verrais plus clair.

-Oh bah CA VA, HEIN ?

-Mais chuuuut, t'es devenu dingue ?! Tu veux tous nous tuer ?!chuchota Hyoga.

-Nan, pas tous. Juste ce

-Cette fois-ci s'en est trop !explosa Galion en portant la main à sa garde.

Il allait dégainer quand on lui a attrappé le poignet.

-Camus ?!

-T'as pas intérêt, Rivus. Touche à un seul cheveux de Milo et on sera seulement quatre à sortir de ce fichu tunnel.

Milo lança un regard surpris à Camus. Il n'avait jamais prit un air aussi sévère, même après les apprentis. Puis comme si de rien n'était il a reprit son air froid de d'habitude. Et le plus bizarre, c'était que sur le coup la main de Galion en avait tremblée de terreur. Il lâcha alors son épée et reprit son chemin. Camus avait réussi à l'arrêter. Le miracle. Il se tramait quelque chose, maintenant il en était sûr.

_Méfie-toi. Celui qui se trouvera entre le prince Altaël et son frère cadet ne vivra pas bien longtemps. Prends garde à toi, Milo._

-QUOI ?!

Galion se retourna en entendant le cri du Scorpion.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?

-Euh... Rien rien, j'ai cru voir quelque chose, c'est tout.

-Mouais, fit-il en plissant les yeux.

Milo resta un peu en arrière, réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit cettte "voix". Sûrement l'un des fantômes dont Galion leur avait parler. Pourtant il avait l'impression de la connaître. Bon qui c'était il verrait ça plus tard. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit était autrement plus inquiétant. "Celui qui se trouvera entre le prince Altaël et son frère cadet..." Donc celui qui les empêcheront de se battre comme ils veulent ? Ce serait sûrement pas lui ! Faudrait déjà qu'il sache qui est qui. Le seul prince qui se trouvait ici, c'était Galion. Rivus de son vrai nom enfin peu importe. Donc on pouvait déduire que Camus serait Altaël. Pourtant il n'avait jamais montré une quelconque aptitude aux pouvoirs divins ! Et si ce changement dans le comportement s'était ça ? OK, reste plus qu'à savoir si ce serrait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose... Mauvaise ? Sûrement, vu la tête qu'avait fait Galion. Mais pourquoi entendait-il des voix maintenant ?! Ah non il n'était pas question de devenir aussi frappadingue que Saga ! Il avait rêvé. Oui c'était ça il avait rêvé. Par contre, la forme blanche et vaporeuse qu'il y avait devant lui, il la rêvait pas. Il s'apprêtait à hurler quand Hyoga le baillona de sa main.

-Toi comprendre quand nous dire la ferme ?

-Oh ça va !s'énerva-t-il en se débarassant de la main du Cygne.

Hyoga lui lança un regard noir de reproche et s'approcha avec précaution du fantôme en même temps que les autres.

_**Que faites-vous ici ?! Comment osez-vous profaner Troie ?! Faites demi-tour avant que je ne décide de vous chasser !**_

-Du calme Priam ils sont avec moi, lança Galion.

Le fantôme le toisa de ses deux orbes aussi rouge que le sang qui lui servait d'yeux.

-Vous vous connaissez ?!hoqueta Shun.

-Je vous présente Priam, roi de Troie première du nom. C'est un honneur, Sire.

_**Enfin un gamin bien élevé ! Galion cela fait longtemps que je t'ait pas vu ici, là dernière fois que je t'ait vu tu...**_

-HUM-HUM ! C'est pas tout ça, mais on a un monde à sauver.

Milo haussa un sourcil. Tiens tiens Galion avait quelque chose à cacher. Il se mit à sourire, ce que Galion remarqua aussitôt.

-Milo. Non.

-Fait ce que je veux. Donc Seigneur Priam, depuis combien de temps ce cher Galion (élargit son sourire) n'est pas venu vous voir ?

Lui qui s'attendait à recevoir une réponse, l'apparition plissa ce qui lui servait d'yeux et se pencha vers lui.

_**Ecoute-moi bien : ce n'est pas parce que tu es sous sa protection que tu peux te permettre de t'attirer des ennuis. C'est un conseil.**_

-Ah ?

_**Je dois y aller. Adieu.**_

Et le roi défunt disparu comme il était venu.

-Euh Milo de quoi il voulait dire ?demanda Shun.

-Je vais être honnête j'en sait que dalle.

-Ne ment pas Milo.

-Prends pas ce ton avec moi Galion !

-Tu parles à un dieu, mortel.

Son cosmos commença à monter autour de lui, bouchant le passage au chevalier d'Or.

-Fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, tenta de le calmer le Scorpion qui començait à sérieusement angoisser.

-Quelle chose ? Te tuer ? J'en ait bien envie si tu veux tout savoir.

-Rivus...

-Oh Camus ça..

Galion se retournait quand une explosion de cosmos le propulsa contre la paroi, lui vidant les poumons d'air. Il tenta de se relever, tremblant, quand un coup de poing dans le ventre le ramena contre la roche. Il retomba inconscient. Milo fit un bond en arrière en voyant le cosmos de l'agresseur enfler encore et encore.

-Camus ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Milo ?

-Tu viens d'attaquer Galion là...

-Je voulais juste l'empêcher d'attaquer mais

-Tu l'as carrèment explosé. Là je dit respect.

-Euh ouais. Juste que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle.

L'énergie surpuissante qu'ils avaient sentie était toujours là, elle avait juste diminuée d'intensité. Camus se rapprocha et secoua son frère par les épaules. Il avait juste voulu l'éloigner de Milo, pas le battre ! La bonne nouvelle, c'était que maintenant Galion serait peut-être un peu plus respectueux envers lui, la mauvaise qu'il allait lui en vouloir à mort. Il l'avait suffisament montré, son ego était à la hauteur de celui de son père Poséidon, et il aimait pas trop qu'on le mette à mal. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Galion ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Camus s'éloigna un peu pour le laisser un peu respirer. Le Triton se prit la tête d'une main, une migraine de tout les diables commençant à apparaître.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Eh bien je...

-...T'as trébuché. A mon avis tes fantômes y sont pour quelque chose parce que t'es resté K.O deux bonnes minutes.

-Oui, ça doit être ça. Continuons, on a prit suffisament de retard comme ça.

Milo n'y croyais pas. Il avait gobé ça ?! Ce n'est que quand il vit le regard de Galion sur Camus qu'il comprit. Une lueur de peur y était apparu et ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Il savait bien ce qui se passait.

-Tiens Camus, passe devant, dit-il en lui donnant la torche qu'il avait ramassée en se relevant.

-D'accord. Ca ira ?

-Oui t'inquiètes surtout pas.

Galion se laissa un peu distancer par son frère et se remit en marche une fois à côté de Milo.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire toi aussi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De rien et toi ?

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu ..?! Oh et puis zut laisse tomber.

Galion aurait bien voulu lui répondre, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Ce qu'il redoutait était en train d'arriver. Son mal de tête persistait et lui tapait sur le système de plus en plus fort. Il eut un vertige mais n'en montra rien. Pas question de se laisser aller alors que là-haut ses soldats risquaient leur vie pour leur mission. Une simple attaque de chevalier d'Or ne pourrait jamais lui provoquer un tel malaise. Une attaque de son frère ainé, si. Un second vertige le força à s'appuyer à la paroi.

-Camus attends nous on a un problème !cria Milo avant que Galion ne puisse lui dire de ne pas le faire.

-Qu'est-ce se passe Galion ?

-Je vais bien. Il faut juste que je souffle deux minutes.

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi.

-Une nuit entière ? Euh... Trois quatre jour je crois, pas important.

-Pas important ?!

-Mais arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien ! Je me reposerais après avoir repris Troie et pas avant !

-D'accord d'accord, pas besoin de t'énerver !

-Bah quand même !

Ils reprirent la marche, surveillant toujours un peu le Triton qui commençait à sérieusement en avoir marre. Ils virent alors un faisceau de lumière droit devant eux et stoppèrent net.

-C'est là ?

-Nan tu crois ? Mais évidemment ! Tenez vous prêts. A la une...A la deux...A la trois !

Le Triton s'élança suvit des quatre chevaliers d'Athéna. Hyoga s'apprêtait à continuer à courir mais il se heurta à Shun.

-AÏE ! Mais pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?!

-Parce que vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus !

Le Cygne fit un pas de côté pour mieux voir. Pendant ce temps Galion se mettait en garde et son cosmos fit de nouveau son apparition.

-Alexian.

-Galion ?! Tu es vivant ?! Mais avoir pourquoi tu... Oh non...

-Nous ne sommes plus dans le même camp, mon ami, malheureusement.

Il détailla l'Elementaire de l'Air qui avait visiblement combattu. Il avait une épaule et la tête en sang ainsi qu'une pointe de carreau dont la tige dépassait encore de sa jambe.

-Tu n'es qu'un traître ! Peu importe que nous ayons été amis, je te tuerais de mes mains !

-Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personne qui m'ont dit ça cette semaine...

-Et si c'était un de tes nouveaux amis qui y passait ?!

Alexian tendis alors son arc et visa la poitrine de Shun qui fit un pas en arrière. Il lâcha la corde et la flêche partit.

-NOOOOON !


	18. J'aurais voulu que tu ne revienne pas

La flèche filait vers Shun. Dans une seconde elle le tuerait. Il avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti et que ses amis étaient beaucoup trop lents pour pouvoir le sauver. Il entendit le hurlement de Hyoga puis une ombre passa devant lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et un tintement a retentit dans toute la place de Troie.

-Pas touche aux gamins.

Andromède vit alors la lame qui avait dévié la flèche...juste sous son nez. Galion était devant lui et avait tendu un bras pour pouvoir le protéger.

-Oh, la vache... souffla Shun, impressioné par la vitesse dont pouvait faire preuve le Triton.

-Chez nous on dit merci quand on nous sauves la vie, dit Galion avec un sourire.

-Depuis quand nos coutumes s'appliquent à ces imbéciles de chevalier Blanc ?le brava Alexian.

-Depuis que Vartebian les a bafouées en m'obligeant à m'exiler.

-N'essaye pas de m'avoir avec tes ruses tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-J'ai réussi à duper une déesse alors je crois qu'un Elementaire de l'Air indiscipliné et immature sera chose facile. Tu ne crois pas ?

Quand Hyoga entendit ça, il se mit à douter. Il parlait d'Athéna ? Il l'avait dupée à quel propos ? Ca devait être pour ça qu'elle le détestait autant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il défendait Saori, non, il était juste curieux de savoir quel tour pendable Galion avait joué à la déesse de la guerre. Avec un petit peu de chance ça pourrait se refaire.

-Tu as été vaincu par de simple chevalier de Bronze, Galion ! Comment oses-tu venir ici ?!

-Là est ton erreur, Alexian. C'est Vartebian qui m'a attaqué par derrière. Et voit comment je me suis vengé...

Alors le roi déchu baissa son épée qui protégeait jusque là le chevalier d'Andromède et la pointa vers un pan de muraille.

-Voila ce qu'il reste de Vartebian.

Alors quelque chose tomba du passage qui s'était ouvert. Les Bronzes eurent un mouvement de recul en découvrant ce qui était sous leurs yeux. C'était Vartebian. Ou tout du moins, il devinait que c'était lui : son visage avait été lacéré, les yeux autrefois aussi rouge que des braises crevés dans une sauvagerie imdescriptible, et démembré. Shun était à deux doigts de vomir tandis que Hyoga détournait les yeux. Alexian en trembla d'horreur et ressera sa main sur son arc. Un courait d'air glacé tourbillonait autour d'eux, alimenté par la confusion du jeune Elementaire. Il se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche, en proie à la terreur.

-C'est toi qui lui a fait ça...? Vartebian... Quelle horreur ! Comment as-tu pu ?!

-Tu ignore tout de moi. On ne s'attaque pas au dieu des torrents sans craindre sa colère.

L'Air fit un pas en arrière, abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il savait que Galion avait beaucoup de pouvoir et qu'il aurait pu gagner contre Athéna sans dommage mais un dieu ! Remarque, ça serait logique. Personne ne revient pas d'entre les morts, sauf les dieux.

-Toi un dieu ?!

-Apprends que tu parles à l'héritier de la Couronne des Mers. Deuxième fils légitime de Poséidon et le futur vainqueur de cette guerre. Hyoga, retourne sur le champ de bataille ils ont sûrement besoin de renfort ! Shun essaye de trouver Seleno et par les dieux ne le tue pas ! Pas encore...

-Mais et toi ?!cria Shun par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'apprêtait à obéir tandis que Hyoga s'était déjà envolé.

-C'est mon problème !

-Oh ça tu peux le dire ! Wind Arrow !

Galion balaya d'un mouvement les pointes d'air qui venait de foncer sur lui et se déporta sur le côté pour éviter une volée de flèche cette fois-ci (très) matérielle. Sa concentration sur l'illusion du corps mutilé de Vartebian disparu. Alexian jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'endroit où il l'avait vu et remarqua son absence. Il serra les dents et ses traits de déformèrent de haine. L'horreur l'avait distrait le temps de laisser fuir ces deux Bronzes. alors il vit les deux Ors derrière Galion. Le Verseau et le Scorpion ! Mais... Le seigneur des Glaces... Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais savait reconnaître une armure. Ce visage, il lui était familier. Ensuite il fit le lien avec Galion. C'était presque des jumeaux ! Quand au Scorpion, ce serait du gâteau de le tuer du moment qu'il évitait ses coups d'aiguille. Trop facile. Mais Galion s'était moqué de lui et ça, il ne lui pardonnerait pas, dieu ou pas. Avoir un fils de Poséidon dans son palmarès des victoires serait sa fierté. Deux avec ce chevalier du Verseau. Encore fallait-il les pousser à faire une erreur et ça ce serait un peu plus compliqué. Ils étaient trois contre un et ils pouvaient se soutenir les uns les autres.

-Alexian !

L'appel de Galion lui fit lever la tête. L'inquiétude qu'il vit dans le regard lagon du chevalier lui fit comprendre qu'il avait deviné à quoi il pensait.

-Que tu m'attaques passe encore, mais laisse ces deux hommes tranquilles, dit-il avant d'écarter une mèche de devant ses yeux, l'air détendu. C'est moi qui les tuerait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!hoqueta Camus. Comment ça nous tuer ?!

-Je le savais ! Il n'a jamais voulu nous aider !cria Milo.

-C'est vrai. Je ne vous ait jamais aidé. Si j'ai tué Vartebian, c'était par pure vengeance et quand je me suis forcé à m'agenouiller devant Athéna, c'était pour éviter qu'elle ne me fasses asssassiner comme la dernière fois. Mais aujourd'hui, on va mettre ça de côté vous voulez bien ? Votre truc, c'est de détruire non ? Alors allez faire exploser ces portes !

-J'préfère ça !lui lança Milo avec un sourire soulagé.

-Mais ne croit pas que j'en ait fini avec toi, Milo. Un de ces jours, nous nous affronterons et crois moi je te tuerais.

-T'as raison on va remettre ça à plus tard, pas vrai Camus ? On y va !

Milo attrapa le bras du Verseau et décampa vers les grandes portes. Camus lança un dernier regard à son frère qui était resté concentré sur son combat. Il ne le connaissait presque pas, même si c'était son jumeau. Et après tout, pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot que Galion l'avait catalogué comme un ennemi. Il éclaircirait ça plus tard et Galion aurait intérêt à coopérer. Quelque chose lui disait que non, Galion ne lui dirait rien, jamais rien. Et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Quand il avait ce sentiment il avait l'impression d'avoir accès à encore plus de puissance. D'avoir accès à un cosmos plus fort encore que celui d'Athéna. Son cosmos explosa, faisant lâcher prise à Milo.

-Camus qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-Je vais abréger un peu les combats ! Toi va t'occuper des portes !

Milo regarda son ami courir vers la bataille.

-J'dois débrouiller tout seul c'est ça ? Sympa...

Au moins ça lui permettait de pouvoir latter les chevaliers Noirs sans les sermons de Camus sur le fait que c'était des soldats qui défendaient leur citée et qu'il avait pas à les battre et blablabla...

Pendant ce temps, Alexian tentait une fois de plus d'embrocher Galion avec ses "Winds Arrows" mais le chevalier bloquait tout à grand renfort d'épée. Le chevalier de l'Air enrageait de voir qu'il s'en sortait sans égratignure.

-Quand même c'est bizarre, moi qui croyait que tu détestais Athéna tu te mets à travailler pour elle ! T'es aussi lâche que Poséidon !

-Si par lâche tu veux dire du côté des gagnants, alors oui je suis un lâche. Et laisse mon imbécile de père en dehors de ça. Lui n'as pas pu tuer Athéna, tandis que moi j'arriverais bien à le faire, un jour ou l'autre...

Alexian baissa alors sa garde, tandis que Galion resserait sa main sur la garde de son épée.

-Mais... Ce que tu viens de dire à ces deux-là...

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac...!

Galion s'élança à la vitesse de l'éclair, son épée commençant à s'allonger dans sa main. Le trident transperça l'épaule d'Alexian, lui faisant lâcher son arc et hurler à la mort. Le chevalier tomba à genou, l'arme toujours solidement ancrée dans sa chair. Le Triton baissa les yeux sur lui, le visage grave.

-Je suis désolé Alexian. Vraiment.

L'interpellé leva la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends... pour me tuer ?

Galion ne répondit pas et retira son arme. Alexian se laissa tomber sur le côté, épuisé par la douleur et ses blessures et vit son ancien souverain s'éloigner.

-Reviens ! On n'en as pas ...fini !

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua. Alexian eut beau lui hurler de revenir l'achever, il ne se retourna pas. Il ne pourrait pas le tuer. Le chevalier de l'Air avait à peine dix-sept ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir et il avait mieux à faire. Soudain un cosmos gigantesque explosa, tout près de l'endroit où il était. Un cosmos beaucoup trop puissant pour apartenir à un chevalier Noir ou un chevalier d'Or. Il explosa encore et Galion entendit des hurlements derrière les remparts. Des hurlements de douleur et de terreur pure. Il se mit à courir vers les portes que Milo venait juste de détruire. Le Scorpion se retourna. Il allait lui demander comment il s'en était sorti quand il vit le sang goutter du trident.

-Alexian est...

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas tué ?! Après ça va nous retomber dessus !

-Si je ne veux pas assassiner l'un de mes amis les plus fidèles c'est mon droit, je crois ?

-Mouais... En parlant de problème, tu le sens aussi ? J'ai jamais vu ce cosmos.

Galion leva la tête vers le cosmos qui avait maintenant dépassé les remparts et plissa les yeux, puis les écarquilla.

-Par tout les dieux non...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Quand Galion se tourna vers lui Milo vit que les pupilles avaient rétrécies de terreur et qu'il commençait à trembler.

-On va... tous mourir...

S-S

-Mû attention derrière toi !

Ayoros eut beau prévenir le Bélier, l'épée du chevalier Noir le frappa en plein dos. Mû hurla puis s'effondra. Ca faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'en pouvait plus mais il aurait préféré mourir que d'abandonner les autres Ors. Ayoros tira aussitôt une flèche pour empêcher l'assassin de finir son travail et le tua sur le coup avant de courir aux secours du Bélier.

-Mû ! Mû tu m'entends ?! Est-ce que ça va ?

-O...Oui j'ai reçu le plat de l'épée, c'est tout...

-Je vais te sortir de là, tu ne peux plus te battre dans cet état.

Il fit béquille et comptait regagner la forêt pour le mettre à l'abri quand une escouade de guerrier Noir se mit devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas protéger Mû et tirer ses flèches en même temps !

-Vous n'irez pas plus loin, chevaliers d'Or ! Rendez-vous !

-Ca jamais !

Les chevaliers dégainèrent, faisant comprendre à Ayoros qu'ils étaient on-ne-peux-plus sérieux.

-C'est fini la rigolade, on va en finir avec vous !

Le Sagittaire fit un pas en arrière quand le premier chevalier Noir se raprocha. Il leva son épée, prêt à le décapiter d'un seul coup.

-Adieu !

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Ayoros n'eut pas le temps de bouger que quelque chose fila à la vitesse de l'éclair et percuta l'agresseur qui tomba sur le sol. Il dû retenir un haut-le-coeur en voyant la tête rouler deux mètres plus loin. L'arme avait tranchée nette la gorge du chevalier malgré l'armure. Une arme qui n'était autre qu'un grand pic de glace.

-Camus !

Il se retourna et fit un bond de surprise.

-Camus ?

Mû fit un dernier effort pour regarder le Verseau en face et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ayoros ce n'est pas Camus ! Lâche moi vite et va-t-en !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Je sais qu'il lui ressemble, mais ce n'est pas lui !

Pendant que les deux Ors discutaient un autre pic de glace se formait dans les mains du chevalier et il allait le lancer quand Galion et Milo débarquèrent.

-BAISSEZ VOUS !hurla Galion de toute ses forces.

Les réflexes de l'armure du Sagittaire sauvèrent Ayoros, mais pas Mû. L'armure se déplaça d'elle-même et emporta son propriétaire à trois mètres lui évitant une mort certaine mais il lâcha le Bélier en même temps. Dieux merci c'était le Sagittaire qu'il visait et Mû s'en tira avec une plaie profonde juste sous l'oeil.

Galion fit alors face à celui qui avait tiré.

-C'est vraiment pas le moment !

-Pour une fois que je m'amuse tu vas bien me laisser finir cette bataille, Rivus !

-Tu as failli tuer deux de tes amis !

-Des dégâts collatéraux, peu importe du moment que je viens à bout de tout les chevalier Noirs !

Alors qu'il parlait des morceux de glace se mirent à flotter en cercle autour de lui et partirent en rafale, tuant tout les chevaliers aux alentours. La plupart étaient des chevaliers Noirs mais deux Guetteurs y passèrent, tués nets.

-Hékorès ! Tarona ! Oh ça tu vas me le payer...cria Galion.

-Toi me faire quelque chose ? Comme j'ai peur ! Et comment est-ce que tu comptes m'empêcher de les tuer, frangin ? Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville et tu le sais !

Le Triton serra les poings. C'était ce qu'il craignait.

-Oh pendant que j'y pense, c'est toi qui est devenu l'héritier ! Si jamais tu disparaissais pour de bon...

Une lance de gel se matérialisa dans sa main, atteignant facilement les trois mètres. Galion fit un pas en arrière, terrifié.

-Tu n'oserais tout de même pas...

-Je vais me gêner...

Milo n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Camus allait tuer Galion de ses propres mains ! Il leva le javelot tandis que le Triton lâchait son trident.

-Pas ça... Je t'en supplie...

Un sourire sadique comença à apparaître sur le visage de Camus.

-Comme au bon vieux temps...

La lance partit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-PAS CA ALTAËL !


	19. Chapter 19- La haine d'Athéna

-QUOI ?! IL S'EST ECHAPPE ?!

-Navré princesse Athéna, mais mes gardes n'ont rien vus d'anormal avant de constater sa disparition, tenta de la calmer le chef de la sécurité.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux en voyant la déesse empoigner un vase et le jeter à terre, en pensant que ça pourrait être sa tête dans très peu de temps...

-Je dois mettre en place les surveillances de demain, veuillez m'excuser.

-DEHORS !

Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la sortie et un énième vase s'écrasa sur le battant.

Rivus s'était échappé ! Ce gars était pire qu'une anguille ! Non : c'était une murène ! Une murène qui mordait le plus fort possible pour après disparaître dans la nature ! II était revenu pour elle, sans doute ! Il a la rancune trop tenace pour oublier son meurtre si vite... Et dire qu'au début elle l'avait bien aimé ! Ce chevalier servil qui s'était agenouillé devant elle sans se faire prier et l'avait supplié de lui venir en aide sans demander aucune condition. Elle avait eu l'intention de lui faire faire son serment de loyauté absolue après la Guerre et à partir de là elle aurait pu disposer d'un chevalier surpuissant, capable de calmer Poséidon en un tour de main sans protester ! En fait il s'était servie d'elle ! Maintenant son chemin était tout tracé faire la potence ! Il était hors de question de laisser ce dieu en vie ! Si Poséidon était dangereux, son fils l'était trois fois plus. Imprévisible, impossible à arrêter ou a emprisonner. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé... Aucun dieu ne peut s'échapper d'une prison à l'or impérial, il avait forcément un complice. Si jamais ce type n'avait pas délivré Rivus, la prison aurait pu tenir des centaines d'années, largement le temps de détruire l'âme de ce maudit dieu et de l'envoyer rejoindre son monstre de grand-père dans le Tartare ! Il avait d'ailleurs hérités de ses penchants à la manipulation et cette bon sang d'intelligence sans laquelle elle aurait réussi à se débarasser de lui il y a bien longtemps... Si seulement il avait été présent à la bataille Marinas ils auraient pu s'en débarasser ! Mais comment l'empêcher de nuire ?! Il était bien trop puissant pour se laisser tuer, il fallait donc l'affaiblir... La belle affaire ! Rien ne pouvait fatiguer un dieu, sauf... Mais quelle gourde (sic) ! Rivus ou plutôt Galion n'avait plus autant de liberté de mouvement qu'il y a deux mille ans ! La moitié de ses pouvoirs étaient encore scellés. Y comprit son invulnérabilité, vu qu'il saignait toujours du sang rouge et non doré comme les dieux à part entière. Mais comment exploiter ça ?

Puis, l'illumination.

-Garde ! Garde vite !

-Oui mademoiselle ?

Le garde eut un sursaut en voyant le sourire froid et cruel sur le visage d'habitude si doux d'Athéna. Celle-ci pensait déjà à la tête que ferait Rivus en découvrant son plan...

S-S

Galion ne devait son salut qu'à une chose : son propre instinct de survie. Ca avait été automatique. Il avait dévié la pointe de la lance d'un revers de la main, l'avait saisie puis retournée pour la planter dans le sol sans l'arrêter. Mais il tremblait encore de la frayeur qu'il avait eue. Il tremblait légèrement, ses muscles tendus à craquer, prêts à dévier une autre arme d'Altaël. Celui-ci le toisait toujours d'un sourire cruel et sans une ombre de pitié.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Altaël.

-Toi non plus. Sauf que tu l'as finalement eu, ce trône que tu voulais tellement me prendre ! Mais compte sur moi pour le récupérer !

Galion se remit en garde tandis que son frère préparait déjà sa prochaine offensive. Des doubles tridents apparurent dans ses mains. Avec des lames sur les deux bouts de la hampe, c'était idéal pour les combats rapprochés ou à distance. Et si jamais on tentait de se rapprocher, ça vous fauchait comme un fétu de paille et à ce moment là vous pourriez vous estimez heureux de ne pas être coupés en deux. Si le style de combat d'Altaël n'avait pas changé, Galion pourrait prévoir ses mouvements. Si non, il était mal. Malheureusement pour lui, son frère avait tiré des leçons de sa dernière existence. Il se précipita sur lui et il eut juste le temps de prendre son trident et de bloquer le premier assaut vertical. Altaël retira son arme et essaya de le prendre à revert. Il dû sauter en arrière pour éviter de perdre un bras. Une nouvelle tentative de son frère l'ébranla. Il allait reculer quand Altaël planta son autre trident juste derrière ses talons, le faisant tomber dans la poussière avec un cri de surprise. Son adversaire leva son trident et tenta de lui démolir le visage quand il tourna la tête et l'évita.

Les Ors ne pouvaient regarder le spectacle, comme hypnotisés. Camus n'était plus. A la place, il n'y avait plus qu'Altaël. Milo s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de l'ancien Marina et de lui infliger assez de piqures du Scorpion pour éviter qu'il ne réduise Galion en charpie quand il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit l'étrange voix dans le tunnel : "_Celui qui se trouvera entre le prince Altaël et son frère cadet ne vivra pas bien longtemps."_ Et il comptait rester en vie pendant encore longtemps. Il renonçait à l'idée d'attaquer au même moment que Galion hurla de terreur. Maintenant son cou était entre deux branches tranchantes d'un des deux tridents, à la merci d'Altaël. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer, sa gorge étant nouée par la peur et l'angoisse.

-Fin de la partie, Rivus !

Le chevalier se recroquevilla davantage, son regard vitreux fixé sur le deuxième trident qu'Altaël avait levé. Il ne pensait même pas à se débattre, à essayer de se sauver. C'était inutile. Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper. Alors le coup partit. Il ferma brusquement les yeux, s'apprêtant à la douleur, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça il eut un bruit de verre brisé.

-Qui a osé ?!tonna Altaël.

Galion risqua un oeil vers la lame qui était censée lui avoir mortellement entaillée la gorge et retint un cri. Il n'y avait plus qu'un manche, la lame coupée ayant volée... à trois centimètres même pas de sa tête. Il dévisagea son sauveur.

-Kanon !cria-t-il.

-Désolé ton Altesse, je pouvais pas venir plus tôt !

-Tu te mêles de quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, Dragon ! On va régler ça en famille...

-Je suis sencé protéger les héritiers, y comprit contre eux-mêmes alors je croit que ça me regarde !

Altaël se mordit la lèvre. Voila qui compliquait ses plans. Si leur Père mettait déjà Rivus sous surveillance d'un Général aussi puissant, alors il devait bien se douter qu'il chercherait à regagner son titre de premier prétendant au trône et à se débarasser du principal gêneur : Rivus. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne le jugeait plus digne de le succéder ? Non, tout de même pas. Cette possibilité le fit enrager davantage, faisant encore augmenter son cosmos. Il avait eu raison, laisser libre court à sa colère lui avait donné plus de puissance qu'Athéna elle-même ! Il arrivait à surpasser une déesse majeure (sic), alors pourquoi Poséidon lui refuserait-il la couronne ? Au pire quand Rivus serait mort il n'aurait plus le choix : il n'y aurait plus que lui. Il pointa son arme vers son frère et une sphère d'énergie commença à poindre au bout. Il se tenait prêt à faire feu. Et cette fois-ci, il ne le raterait pas.

S-S

Akoria triait rageusement ses flèches, au camp des Guetteurs. Pourquoi était-il ici d'ailleurs ?! Il s'entraînait depuis ses sept ans au combat et au tir, pourquoi lui avait-on dit de rester ?! D'ailleurs son maître s'était mis à se comporter bizarrement depuis le retour de sire Galion. Bah, c'était normal. Amydérus et lui étaient amis depuis le début de son règne.

Ce garçon, du haut de ses onze ans, était le meilleur des apprentis au tir à l'ar et à l'arbalète, spécialitée des Guetteurs. Dommage que domaine furtif, avec ses cheveux blond presque roux, il ne passe pas inaperçut en forêt. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que ce Sagittaire avait réussit à l'atteindre. Il reserra ses mains sur la tige d'une des flèches en pensant à ces maudits chevaliers d'Athéna. C'était de leur faute s'il n'avait plus de famille. Son maître lui avait tout raconté. Les Guetteurs avaient dû se déplacer pour a première fois depuis la création de l'ordre : l'un des villages des clans alliés avait été attaqué. Ce clan, celui des Loups Noirs, se situait près de Thèbes, à la frontière des terres d'Athéna. En arrivant, ils n'avaient pu que constater le massacre des villageois. A l'époque son maître n'était qu'un jeune soldat qui devait faire ses preuves. Il avait été choqué par l'expression qu'avait les victimes, figées dans la mort. Elles exprimaient la terreur, la peur la plus primale : sauver sa peau, quoi qu'il en coûte. Ils s'étaient dispercés pour trouver des survivants, mais ils n'en trouvèrent aucun. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'une des maisons il entendit des pleurs d'enfant. Il se permit d'entrer et trouvé l'origine des cris. Un bébé. Sa mère, transpercée de part en part au milieu du dos, s'était écroulée près du berceau, comme si elle avait voulu prendre son enfant. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie parce qu'elle avait voulu le sauver. Il s'était raproché de l'enfant qui pleurait à chaude larme, la main couverte de sang de sa défunte mère gisait près de lui et la tête de celle-ci était appuyée sur l'un des bords, comme si elle le regardait. Le bébé mourrait de faim et croyant sa maman encore de ce monde il tentait de la réveiller. Mais elle ne le serait jamais plu. Amydérus avait prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'avait doucement bercé. Il avait tenté de le rassurer et était sorti de la maison. Il avait trouvé le seul survivant de la tuerie, visiblement perpétrée par un meurtrier aguerri. Le chevalier du Cancer. Il l'avait élevé comme son propre fils. Ce bébé, c'était lui, Akoria. Voila pourquoi il avait tenu à rester : pour venger sa famille. Tout ces enfants, tout ces apprentis, avaient vécus la même chose : une catastrophe causée par les chevaliers d'Athéna et qui était retombée sur leurs familles. Et tous ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, la victoire. Quittes à venir la chercher eux-mêmes, et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire...


	20. Chapter 20- L'amitié des Chevaliers d'Or

-Et voilà le travail !

Pégase qui jusque là se tapait les mains comme pour enlever la poussière qui était dessus se tourna vers Shiryu.

A eux deux ils avaient explosés, bousillés, massacrés les archers de la muraille est. Ils ne les avaient pas tués mais ils resteraient K.O pendant un moment.

-On va aider les autres ?

-Ils arrivent.

En effet Hyoga atterrissait à deux mètres de Seiya et... manqua de l'assommer avec une aile.

-Eeeeeh ! Fais gaffe avec ça !

-Je maîtrise pas encore, désolé. Mais pas le temps pour les excuses, il faut qu'on aille en bas.

-Alors en avant toute !

-Et Andromède ?demanda Seiya.

-Il y est déjà.

Les trois Bronzes sautèrent sur le rebord de pierre et s'envolèrent. Seiya fut le premier à ressentir le cosmos qu'il y avait dans l'air. Un cosmos dévastateur au milieu des combats entre les chevaliers Noirs et les Guetteurs. Puis c'est là qu'il vit d'où il venait.

-Regardez !

-Mais c'est pas...

-Camus !hurla Hyoga qui partit en piqué vers le sol.

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur l'herbe, anxieux. Devant eux se dressaient les chevaliers d'Or. La plupart d'entre eux était encore en train de se battre contre les chevaliers Noirs mais Ayoros, Mû, Milo et Camus était là. Mais le cosmos du Verseau n'exprimait plus que haine et agressivité, prêt à tuer.

-Les Bronzes ! Les gars vous pouvez pas savoir combien on est content de vous voir !cria Ayoros.

-Des Bronzes ?! C'est tout ?!

Camus se retourna brusquement puis s'élança et avant que Seiya n'ait pu faire un geste, il était par terre avec une pointe de trident sur la gorge.

-Et de un !

-Pas si vite frangin !

Le Verseau se détourna de Pégase pour faire face à celui qui l'avait interpellé, à savoir Galion. Il était en piteuse état, essouflé par tout les combats qu'il avait dû mener.

-Riv', tu ne sais jamais quand il faut arrêter ! Tu tiens vraiment à subir le même sort que ton "protecteur" ?

Galion serra les dents en pensant à Kanon. Le Marina gisait à terre. Il n'avait rien pu faire, il n'avait pas pu le prévenir. Le trident l'avait frappé dans le dos, au défaut du plastron. Il était encore planté dans la chair du Marina qui ne bougeait plus.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait !

-Mais bien sûr... Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Le Triton baissa alors les yeux. Sans armure, il n'avait pas une chance, et avec son armure Divine qui refusait de se montrer... Mais pourquoi ? Que lui fallait-il faire pour la faire venir ? Puis il eut un coup de génie. Ce qui allait vaincre le père vaincrait forcément le fils ! Il se tourna soudain vers Ayoros.

-Ton arc !

-HEIN ?! Tu veux que je te le passe ?! Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ma parole !

-Tu crois que je te le demanderais si ce n'était pas nécessaire ?!

-Seul un Sagittaire peut tirer, essaye si tu veux mais...

Alors qu'il parlait il lui avait tendu et Galion l'avait aussitôt prit. Il grinça quand il s'apprêta à tirer une flèche, à la grande surprise d'Ayoros. Seul quelqu'un combattant sous la bannière d'Athéna pouvait se servir de cet arc ! Et à sa connaissance on ne trichait pas avec ces choses-là...

Altaël toisa son frère, son air le plus hautain et le plus méprisant sur le visage.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun honneur. D'abord tu combat avec ces chevaliers, et ensuite tu me menace avec l'arme de celui que tu as massacré il y a deux millénaires.

-Et celui qui t'as vaincu, tu l'oublies déjà ?!

-Tu sais ce qui vas arriver si tu tire ?

-Du moment que je te mets hors d'état de nuire ! Si tu ne veux pas mourir, je te conseille de laisser ce chevalier du Verseau.

D'abord Altaël ne répondit pas. Ensuite un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Tu veux que je le laisse ? Mais il n'en est pas question ! D'ailleurs il essayerait aussi de te tuer avant que tu ne décide de détruire ce monde comme notre père ! Du moment que tu y trouves ton compte, tu te mets sous le commandement de qui bon te semble ! Un jour ce serra au tour d'Hadès juste avant une guerre Sainte !

L'arc d'or finit par se détendre. Le chevalier à qui il appartenait fixait Galion. Si ça se trouvait, ce que disait Altaël était vrai.

-C'est vrai que j'ai commit des fautes irréparables. Que j'ai trahi ceux qui comptait sur moi.

Le sourire d'Altaël s'élargissait. La victoire passait par le mental de son ennemi, et apparement celui de Galion n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

-Mais Kanon m'a apprit une chose...

L'arc se tendit de nouveau vers le Verseau qui perdit aussitôt sa bonne humpeur.

-...C'est qu'on a toujours droit à une deuxième chance !

Et il tira. Les Bronzes virent l'éclat de l'or foncer sur l'ennemi, puis la lumière augmenta jusqu'à les aveugler. Ils y croyaient. Bah oui forcément après les belles phrases sur l'espoir et tout le bazar, il y avait forcément la victoire ! Eh ben...

-Que de bon sentiment, mon cher frère...

Eh ben non.

-Mais il en faudra un tout petit peu plus !

Un centimètres. La flèche s'était arrêtée à un centimètre du front d'Altaël. Un centimètre de plus et ils auraient gagnés.

-Et pour finir, retour à l'envoyeur !

Comme dans le Sanctuaire Marin devant Poséidon, la flèche repartit en sens inverse. Le cri d'agonie de Galion déchira l'air, en même temps que la pointe lui perçait le coeur. Il lâcha l'arc et tomba sur le flanc. Les chevaliers d'Athéna n'osaient bouger. Altaël venait d'imiter brillament son père. A la différence que lui avait réussi à tuer.

-Pour une fois qu'il essayait de nous aider...souffla Milo.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'attaque à moi ! Il croyait vraiment qu'une minuscule flèche pourrait me venir à bout ! Non mais !

-Aaaargh... J'avoue que ce coup-ci, j'ai pas été... très malin...

-Toi en vie ?!explosa Altaël.

Ayoros ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. La résistance à l'or devait être dans les gênes. Galion releva péniblement la tête et tenta de se relever, en vain. Il retomba sous le regard assuré d'Altaël.

-Je vais devoir finir à la main, j'ai l'impression !

Le Triton se résigna. Kanon était hors de combat, personne ne l'aiderait. Puis il se souvint d'Alnia. S'il mourrait de la main de son frère, son corps serait probablement détruit et il se refusait absolument de prendre possession d'un humain. Il lui faudrait donc en reconstruire un, ce qui prendrait des siècles... Il ne la reverrait plus. Il priait pour qu'Altaël en finisse vite, qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'avoir des regrets. Il approchait. Il entendait le claquement du métal sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux.

_Adieu Alnia..._

-Dit, tu nous oublie pas un peu là ?

Il les rouvrit brusquement en entendant la personne qui prenait maintenant sa défense.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches Milo ?!

Le chevalier d'Or s'était interposé entre lui et Altaël, son dard prêt à attaquer.

-Les niaiseries que tu vient de dire... Et ben il se trouve que c'est vrai. Voilà je l'ait dit t'es content ?!

-Et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, Milo, dit Ayoros en se plaçant à côté de son ami.

Les chevaliers d'Or prenaient sa défense. Le miracle. Pendant que ses deux amis empêchait altaël d'approcher plus Mû s'agenouilla près de Galion et l'aida à se relever. Le Triton se garda de lui hurler qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul. Il allait pas les mettre en colère maintenant.

Altaël bouillait de colère. Comment son frère avait-il pu s'attirer l'amitié des chevaliers d'Or aussi vite ?! Soudain il vit le sourire diabolique sur le visage de son frère.

_Manipulation ?demanda-t-il par télépathie._

_Tu croyais vraiment que j'allait me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans avoir les chasseurs derrière moi ? Tu me connais mal !_

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sainte-nitouche de petit frère ?_

_Tu le sais non ? Je suis Galion, et ton frère, ça fait longtemps qu'il a grandi !_

Altaël ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son frère était pire que lui.

Les chevaliers d'Or virent bientôt un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Altaël.

-Bravo Rivus. Je m'incline, j'ai perdu.

-Heureux que tu le reconnaisse.

-Mais un jour...

-Tu me tomberas dessus et ce jour-là je ne m'en sortirait pas. J'ai compris.

-Et...Une dernière chose avant que j'y aille... Athéna t'attends. Et elle a la rage.

-J'm'en sortirait.

Altaël hocha la tête.

-Je n'en doute pas. Au revoir, petit frère !

Alors il tourna de l'oeil et s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon sous les regards ébahis des chevaliers d'Or. C'était... tout ? Fini ? Pas de combats titanesques et d'attaques épiques ? C'était pas qu'il se plaignait mais... Ils avaient pas l'habitude.


	21. Chapter 21- Nouveau départ

-Galion !

Alnia entra en trombe et s'arrêta devant son amant. Les chevaliers d'Or l'entouraient, visiblement préoccupés.

-Ca y est ! La bataille est finie ! Nous sommes victorieux !s'écria-t-elle.

-Comment ?! Mais... Est-ce que tu as trouvé Seleno ?! Et Alexian, qu'est-il devenu ?!

-Je n'en sait rien. On a fouillé toute la ville mais ils ont disparus.

Les yeux de Galion se perdirent dans le vague. Ainsi ces amis avaient réussis à fuir.

Après le départ d'Altaël ils avaient rapatriés Camus toujours inconscient au camp des Guetteurs et Kanon qui était lui aussi en vie. Ca avait été plus délicat pour Galion qui avait dû retirer la flèche du Sagittaire. D'ailleurs il avait failli donner une baffe à Ayoros quand celui-ci s'était plaint que le sang, c'était difficile à laver.

Ils s'étaient réunis sous la tente de commandement, prêts à essuyer les reproches que Galion leur ferait sur la bataille. Les Guetteurs avaient subis de lourde perte et leur chef ne digérait pas d'avoir perdu d'aussi bons soldats. Et d'avoir été battu à plate couture par son frère devant les chevaliers d'Or. Quand Camus se réveillerait, il aurait intérêt à s'accrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?demanda Shun.

-Dit, t'étais où toi pendant la bataille ?

-Je m'occupait des soldats qui étaient encore à l'intérieur de la ville.

-Mais ouais c'est ça...insinua DeathMask.

-BREF, tonna Galion. Vous avez gagné. C'est à vous de décider. Vous avez attaqué ma ville, mes soldats, mes amis. En toute logique je ne suis plus qu'un prisonnier de guerre.

-Ne dit pas ça !cria Alnia. Tu nous as aidé comme un vrai chevalier d'Athéna l'aurait fait !

-Tu oublies que c'est à cause de moi que Camus s'est retrouvé sous le joug d'Altaël et que Mû et Ayoros ont faillis y passer. De plus je me suis servit d'une arme sacrée qui normalement de doit être qu'entre les mains du chevalier du Sagittaire, ce qui est un sacrilège passible de la peine de mort.

Seiya blêmit en entendant. Vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'en était servi, si jamais les Ors faisaient le lien...

-Donc, je n'ait plus à vous donner d'ordre. Alors allez-y tuez-moi, plaisanta Galion.

-D'accord, fit DeathMask en faisant un pas vers le Triton qui se braqua.

-Ohlaohla, doucement !l'arrêta Mû. Alnia n'as pas tort, mais Galion non plus.

Le Bélier se tourna vers le concerné qui le fixait d'un regard vide. Il savait ce qu'il allait dire.

-En attendant de tirer tout ça au clair, on va devoir te surveiller un minimum. Ce qui implique d'être...

-Enchaîné ? Génial...souffla piteusement Galion.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable pour un dieu des rapides mais on n'a pas le choix.

Galion leva les yeux au ciel. Pas agréable ? C'était comme enfermer un claustrophobe...

-Et j'imagine que toute résistance est inutile ?

-Fortement déconseillée, lui répondit Shaka.

-Je ne me défendrais pas mais à une condition : les soldats survivants et les apprentis feront parties de l'armée d'Athéna quand nous en auront fini avec le traité de paix. Ils n'ont nulle part où aller...

Les Ors échangèrent des regards en biais, perplexe. C'était une proposition interressante : ça leur permettrait de regrouper les derniers chevaliers Noirs et les garder à l'oeil.

-C'est d'accord, dit finalement Dohko.

Galion soupira. Son sort était scellé.

-On ne le fera qu'une fois arriver au Sanctuaire. Tu as encore une heure de liberté avant que je nous téléporte, profites-en.

-Profiter de quoi ?

Kanon venait d'entrer.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

-Ton protégé va faire un tour en cellule, dit Milo avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-C'est moi qui y ait tenu, Kanon. Et toi ça va ?

-A part que mon dos me fait un mal de chien oui.

-Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. J'ai vraiment été idiot de penser qu'Altaël finirait par me lâcher l'armure.

-A propos d'armure, la tienne ne veut toujours pas se montrer ?s'attrista le Dragon des Mers.

Galion hocha négativement la tête.

-Si seulement on savait où les chevaliers de l'époque l'ont planquée...murmura Kanon.

-Il voulait s'assurer que je ne m'attaquerais plus à Athéna. C'est chose faite. Bon sang ils ont pensés à tout ces enfoirés !fulmina Galion en tapant du poing sur la table.

Les Ors firent un bon de surprise en entendant le claquement sur le bois. Il avait appris à se méfier de la colère d'une personne qui pouvait raser un continent en claquant des doigts...

-On t'a prit ton armure et on te l'a cachée ?résumma Mû. Interressant. Et tu ne peut pas l'appeler ?

-Non. J'ai tout essayer pour la trouver mais pas moyen. De toute façon, pour m'en servir je devrais me mettre de nouveau au service d'un dieu majeur et il n'en pas question !

-Poséidon va être déçu d'entendre ça.

-Qu'il aille au diable !cria Galion à l'étonnement (et au soulagement) des Bronzes. Et tu ne lui racontes rien.

-Mais je lui ait promis de lui donner de tes nouvelles et de celles de ton frère.

Cette annonce fit réfléchir Galion, puis il secoua la tête.

-Je n'en ait que faire. Tu ne lui diras rien, absolument rien. Si j'apprends qu'une lettre de CEH lui est parvenue...

-CEH ?l'interrogea Shaka.

-Courrier Express d'Hermès, répondit Galion avant de se tourner vers Kanon. Je te jure que tu vas m'entendre si mon cousin me rapporte ça. A coup d'Appel des Conques, c'est clair ?

-Limpide, ton Altesse.

-A propos de famille, Camus s'est réveillé ?

Milo se tourna soudain vers Galion, désirant surprendre ce qu'il espérait. Bingo !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui j'en était sûr !

-N'importe quoi !s'emporta Galion.

-Oh arrête ça se voit !

Galion se renfrogna sur son siège.

-Milo ?

-Oui ?

-Débouche-toi les oreilles et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : je ne m'inquiète _pas_ pour Camus.

Le regard du dieu a brusquement changé pour un de velour violet que rencontra Milo. Le Scorpion a tressailli puis s'est raidi.

-Compris.

-Bien. Et si tu regagnais ta tente ?

-A vos ordres.

Et sur ce il est repartit, le regard fixe et sans âme.

-Aaaah, j'adore ce pouvoir...s'égaya Galion en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!hurla le Cancer, prêt à lancer ces cercles d'Hadès.

Alors Galion se tourna vers lui. Même réaction qu'avec Milo. Les Ors le fixaient avec une pointe de crainte. C'était que ça devenait flippant.

-Alors maintenant DeathMask, on va s'amuser ! Quel est ton vrai nom ?

Shura ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Nan ?! Quand même pas ?!

-Angelo.

Et bah si ! Les Bronzes étaient à deux doigts de paniquer. Si jamais DeathMask leur révélait ça, c'était que la fin du monde était proche !

-Parfait parfait. Plus compliqué : le nombre de masque qu'il y a dans ton temple ?

-196.

-Pas plus ? Je suis déçu. Bien. La suite maintenant...

-Ton Altesse ça suffira !tonna Kanon.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas amusant, Dragon des Mers. Pfff... _Sinem somnium._

Il claqua des doigts et DeathMask trembla de tout ses membres avant de cligner des yeux.

-Hein ? Où suis-je ?

-Tu te souviens de rien ?!hoqueta Shun.

-Me souvenir de quoi ?

Mû tilta soudain.

-Mais... Galion comment tu fait ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Il suffit que je pense à ce qu'ils m'obéissent et tac ! Par contre ça ne marche pas au combat. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec les cosmos, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Même moi je peut pas contrôler un chevalier d'Argent très longtemps !s'émerveilla Mû.

-Comment ça ?!hoqueta Hyoga.

Galion lança un sourie amical au Bélier. Il avait toujours aimé les Atlantes : ils faisaient toujours des soldats hors pairs et des chevaliers dignes de confiance. Dommage qu'il soit plus souvent du côté d'Athéna que celui de Poséidon. Par contre ils avaient tendance à un peu trop respecter leurs ainés ; ça frisait le ridicule.

-Il m'a hypnotisé ?! Je vais le...

-Essaye mon vieux et je ne vais pas me contenter de poser des questions, ne broncha pas Galion en fermant les yeux puis en les rouvrant. Le contrôle peut être à retardement. Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans tout les ragots de mauvais goût du Sanctuaire, je te conseille d'être très aimable envers moi. A moins que tu veuilles que je ne te fasses assassiner l'un de tes collègues ? Ou peut-être veux-tu faire copain-copain avec Shaka ?

-Argh l'horreur !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Quiconque s'opposera à moi en dehors des termes de l'accord que l'on vient de passer deviendra... mon esclave !

Il disait ça avec un sourire semblable à celui de Juan Solo en voyant les Bronzes se tordre de douleur sous ses coups. Les Ors déglutirent. Le pire c'était qu'il avait l'air sérieux... Aphrodite risqua un oeil vers Alnia et sursauta. Par tout les dieux elle souriait elle aussi ! Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là ! Tout aussi démoniaque l'un que l'autre ! Soudain Galion perdit son sourire et se leva brusquement. Les Ors se tournèrent vers le nouveau-venu. C'était Camus. Ils comprirent aussitôt qu'il valait mieux aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. Alnia aussi. Tous prétextèrent des affaires à réunir dans leur tente et s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux frères face à face. Galion avait les lèvres serrées, le regard dur. S'il avait pu tuer, Camus serait mort.

-Ecoute je...tenta Camus.

-Ferme la. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. On a peut-être le même sang, mais en ce qui me concerne tu n'es pas mon frère.

Galion s'appuya à la table d'une main et fixa le bois, les yeux humides.

-Tu ne l'es plus.

-Je n'ait pas ta mémoire Galion, je ne sais pas quelle erreur j'ai faites. Si tu me le dit pas, ça se reproduira sûrement.

-T'as juste passé toute ton ancienne vie à essayer de me tuer, souffla Galion avec un miniscule sourire sans joie.

-Ah carrèment. T'exagère pas ?

-J'exagèrerait si je disait que tout l'empire voulait que tu devienne roi. Sauf que c'était pas le cas. Tu était odieu, assoiffé de sang, sans pitié. Tu as tué un apprenti à l'entraînement. Il n'avait aucune chance, mais tu as attaqué comme s'il avait été un rival. Comme si c'était moi. Un jour je me suis retrouvé face à toi. Si mon maître ne t'avait pas stoppé, j'aurais été tué net. Tu n'était qu'un assassin. Mais les dieux soient loués, un jour un des chevaliers d'Athéna l'a comprit !

Les larmes avaient commencées à dévorer le visage de Galion, tandis que Camus encaissait l'ampleur de son passé.

-Tu es mort sur un champ de bataille. Ton escouade et toi étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Quand on est arrivé, les corbeaux rôdaient déjà. Et tu veux savoir le pire ? C'était que j'avais prié pour que tu t'en sortes. Mais je te rassure, tu as resté fidèle à toi-même jusque au bout. Tu m'as prédit ma mort, et ça n'a pas loupé !

Camus le sentait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler. Les poings du Triton broyèrent les rebords de la table, déjà endommagés. Il se tourna d'un coup vers lui.

-Je te déteste ! Toi ou Altaël, c'est la même chose ! Sauf que toi, tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu as fait souffrir ton entourage !

Il lâcha brusquement la table et allait sortir quand Camus le retint par le poignet. Et là le coup partit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce coup de sang n'était pas digne de lui, pas digne d'un prince, mais il ne pouvait plus contenir sa hargne. Son poing avait fauché la mâchoire du Verseau à la vitesse de l'éclair, le faisant tourner la tête. Celui-ci la reporta sur son frère et Galion tressaillli. Camus pleurait à son tour.

-Tu as le droit de me haïr. Je le mérite. Mais on a eu de la chance, on nous à offert une nouvelle vie. On va pas la gâcher à se disputer, si ?

Il garda le silence, hésitant à accepter la proposition.

-Galion s'il-te-plaît.

-Commence par me lâcher.

Le Verseau obéit et laissa Galion se rasseoir. Il se prit la tête d'une main.

-Depuis notre naissance tu m'as prit pour un ennemi, pour un rival à abattre en priorité. Et maintenant...

-Je sais que...

-C'est d'accord.

-Hein ?

-Je viens de te dire que je suis d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Camus cru au miracle en voyant le bleu d'habitude tourmenté en sa présence des yeux de Galion s'éclaircir un peu pour se rapprocher du bleu lagon habituel. Avant de les voir se plisser.

-Mais si jamais tu essaye de me poignarder dans le dos, je te jure que je te le ferait payer. Très cher.

-Arrête de jouer les chefs, nous savons tout les deux que ce n'est qu'une façade.

-Comment tu...?!

-J'ai des flashs parfois. Des flashs de ma vie d'avant. A l'époque tu ressemblais bien plus à un Seiya avec plus de cervelle. Tu passais ton temps à fuir tes précepteurs, intenable que tu était !

Galion sourit doucement à ses souvenirs. Mais au-dessus flottait toujours l'ombre de ses meurtres, de ses souffrances.

-Jusqu'au jour où la Guerre a été déclarée, murmura-t-il en perdant sa bonne humeur.

-Tu n'avais pas les épaules et on t'a demandé de supporter un royaume. C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Seleno de fuir en cas d'attaque ? Pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir les responsabilités que tu as eue ?

-Tu as deviné.

-Je suis ton jumeau, tu ne peut rien me cacher.

-Je lui ait juste dit de prendre le commandement des survivants et de rejoindre nos alliés à la frontière de la Macédoine. Ils seront tranquilles là-bas.

-Tu as réglé tes affaires avant ton départ. Tu as été un chef exemplaire, il est temps de tirer ta révérence et de passer le flambeau, tu ne crois pas ?

-Sûrement mais je ne compte pas rompre le contact.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien. Et voilà, je me retrouve roi sans royaume.

-Prisonnier de guerre de la déesse Athéna serait plus juste.

-Tu parles d'une déesse ! Elle peut être aussi démoniaque que ses oncles. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas me laisser m'en tirer. Elle ne laissera pas Alnia tranquille non plus.

-Tu es réellement amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Galion hocha la tête.

-Je l'aime comme Orphée aime son Eurydice. Je ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Si Hadès me demande de lui vendre mon âme pour que je puisse vivre en Enfer à ses cotés, qu'à cela ne tienne, je le ferait. Et peu importe ce que diront les dieux, que ce soit Athéna, Poséidon ou les autres.

-C'est qu'il y tient à sa Colombe...le taquina Camus.

-Arrête !

Les deux frères rièrent de bon coeur. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais disputé. Ils recommençaient à zéro, et Camus croyait prendre un bon départ. Si Galion avait confiance en lui il pourrait en apprendre plus sur le royaume Marina. Il voulait tout savoir sur son pays natal et Galion était le seul à pouvoir le renseigner. Soudain quelqu'un entra dans la tente et Camus reconnu le jeune garçon qu'Ayoros avait blessé.

-Qu'y a-t-il Akoria ?le questionna Galion en reprenant son sérieux.

Le gamin semblait au bord de la panique.

-On va devoir aller avec les chevaliers d'Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? On va devenir leurs esclaves ?

Galion se leva puis s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur d'Akoria et parla d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir. Oui on va aller au Sanctuaire, mais il hors de question de devenir les esclaves de qui que ce soit. Tu continuera ton entraînement avec ton maître et si jamais quelqu'un cherche à te blesser, il aura affaire à moi.

-Mais...

Akoria retint un sanglot et là Galion comprit que ce n'était pas le véritable problème. Puis il se souvint qu'un apprenti ne peut pas demander une audience à un supérieur sans son maître.

-Où est Amydérus, Akoria ?

-Je snif ! sais pas...

Galion se releva et se tourna vers Camus.

-Je pars à sa recherche.

-Tu t'inquiètes peut-être pour rien.

-Amydérus ne le laisserait jamais seul. De plus quand un chevalier Noir disparait, c'est jamais pour rien. Mais t'inquiètes pas Akoria, on le retrouvera.

Il hocha la tête. Galion attrapa une cape et l'agraffa sur ses épaules avant de rabattre le capuchon sur sa tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que je dit aux Ors ?lui demanda Camus.

-Tu leur dit que je règle les détails avec les soldats. Si jamais on me voit sortir du camp, ils vont croire que je m'enfuit et ils me prendront en chasse. Akoria c'est trop dangereux, tu reste ici.

-Non ! C'est mon maître, c'est moi qui vais le chercher !

Akoria fronça les sourcils et ses yeux ambrés brillèrent de détermination. Galion avait déjà vu cet éclat, il en était sûr. Il soupira.

-Très bien tu viens avec moi mais je ne veut pas d'imprudence, c'est clair ?

-Oui !s'écria le garçon, tout content de pouvoir l'accompagner.

-Quand à toi Camus, tu pourrais me couvrir ? Pendant une heure, une heure et demie ça ira. On sera là avant le coucher du soleil.

-Et si tu n'y est pas ?

Galion eut un sourire énigmatique sous sa cape blanche.

-Alors considère moi comme mort !


	22. Chapter 22- L'inflitré

Galion et Akoria courraient le long des tentes, l'un caché par sa cape et l'autre à découvert.

-Quand as-tu vu ton maître pour la dernière fois ?

-Juste avant la bataille.

-Tu n'as pas remarquer de signe particulier ? Changement de comportement, ce genre de chose ?lui demanda-t-il avant de tourner à l'angle d'une des habitations.

-Maintenant que vous le dmmmh ?!

Galion l'avait brusquement baillonné avec sa main et fait reculer derrière la toile. Akoria l'interrogea du regard et lui l'orienta vers les gardes qui les aurait surpris s'il ne l'avait pas fait taire. Son roi le lâcha aussitôt les guerriers passés.

-Tu dois toujours être à l'affût. Si un ennemi approche et que tu ne le sens pas...

Akoria vit alors ses poings se serrer.

-...Tu te feras tuer...

-Seigneur Galion ? Vous allez bien ?

L'interpellé se redressa brusquement, comme prit en faute.

-Oui ! Mettons-nous en route, on doit retrouver Amydérus.

Akoria avait l'impression d'avoir vu une autre personne l'espace d'un instant. Pendant ce temps Galion vérifiait que la voie était libre.

-Viens. Tu arrives à sentir son cosmos ?

S'il y arrivait, tout allait bien. Les apprentis du niveau d'Akoria avait appris à localiser une aura à huit cent mètres de distance et à discerner l'ami de l'ennemi. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ? Alors là ils étaient mal. Galion regarda Akoria se concentrer. Ce gamin devait s'exercer, hors de question qu'il l'aide. Soudain l'apprenti se décrispa.

-Non, j'y arrive pas. Ce ne veux pas dire qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, pas forcément. Ca veut juste dire qu'il est sorti de la forêt dont la limite est à même pas trois cent mètre...

-Mais... Personne n'a le droit de sortir du périmètre de Troie !

-Alors il n'y a qu'une explication.

-Je...Je ne comprends pas...

-C'est simple : si personne n'est sortit, quelqu'un est entré. Tu allais dire quelque chose tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Que mon maître s'est mit à agir bizarrement. D'habitude il n'oublie jamais rien, et il a failli ne pas m'appeler avant de partir au front.

-Comment ça... Partir au front ?!

-Il n'était pas avec vous pendant la bataille ?

Galion serra les dents. On s'était foutu de lui ! il avait ordonné que les maîtres dont les disciples n'avaient pas encore atteint l'âge de porter les armes restent au camp pour les protéger en cas de défaite. Amydérus ne braverait jamais ses ordres, donc quelqu'un avait pris sa place ! Mais à savoir qui...

-Viens Akoria, on va voir ton "maître".

-Vous savez où il est ?

-Peut-être dans sa tente, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Galion partit à grand pas sans attendre la réponse du garçon qui le suivi tant bien que mal. Celui qui lui avait menti avait interêt à être fort ! On avait osé le duper, lui, un prince de sang ! Son cosmos, alimenté par sa colère, commençait à former un halo bleuté autour de lui. Il enrageait de savoir que cette machination s'était déroulée sous son nez et qu'il ne la voyait que maintenant. Si jamais cet homme avait touché ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu d'Amydérus, il le tuerait ! Soudain il se rendit compte de ce qui commençait à lui traverser l'esprit. Il respira un bon coup en espérant se calmer, faisant disparaître son cosmos du même coup, le temps d'arriver à la tente de son lieutenant. Il fit signe à Akoria d'être silencieux. Il écarta prudemment un pan de l'entrée et glissa un oeil à l'intérieur. Amydérus était là, tranquillement occupé à faire son rapport.

_Comment ça se fait qu'il se soit là ?! Akoria l'aurait détecté... Non, je doit chercher plus loin..._

Il plissa les yeux puis distinguant une sorte de brouillaid transparent autour de la véritable personne.

_De la Brume* ! Bon sang ! Un demi-dieu, manquait plus que ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Mon gars, t'as mal choisi ton jour..._

Un demi-dieu sur SES terres ! Le commencement d'une invasion ! Ca allait barder pour lui... Les dieux avaient toujours eu horreur des demi-dieux qui n'étaient pas les leurs et Galion en faisait partie. Quiconue trouve un demi-dieu sur son secteur est tenu de le tuer. Inutile de dire que l'espérance de vie d'un sang-mêlé est basse... Il entra soudain à l'intérieur, faisant sursauter "Amydérus" qui cacha vivement un objet derrière son dos. Akoria resta tranquille à l'extérieur mais écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait.

-Alors, on travaille ?

-Comme vous le voyez...

-Et tu laisses ton apprenti vadrouiller dans le camp ?

Il barra la sortie, l'air menaçant. L'usurpateur se crispa.

-Fini de rire. Qui es-tu et où est Amydérus ?

-Mais c'est moi !

Galion dégaina son épée. A sa grande surprise, l'inconnu se mit à sourire.

-Vous êtes plus perspicace que prévu. Je vous félicite.

-Tu vas te décider à me dire qui tu es ?

-Oh... C'est très simple...répondit l'homme en attrapant quelque chose derrière lui.

Galion réagit trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en garde que son ennemi fit un brusque bond vers lui que quelque chose lui fracassa la tête. Il tomba sur le côté avec un gémissement d'agonie, la tempe en sang, la vision brouillée par le coup de masse qu'il venait d'encaisser. Un masse d'acier qui lui aurait broyé le crâne s'il n'avait pas été un dieu. Il tourna lentement la tête vers celui qui venait de lui défoncer, les yeux hagards.

-Ne croyez pas que j'en ait fini avec vous. Nous nous reverrons.

Il ne répondit pas. Il voyait de moins en moins et était sur le point de tourner de l'oeil.

Lican vit alors sa cible retomber inerte sur le sol. Il y avait été fort, peut-être trop. Mais au moins, avec le coup qu'il lui avait donné, il ne se souviendrait sûrement de rien. Heureusement. Il abandonna son déguisement, devenu inutile. La seule personne suceptible de le tuer était inconsciente. Il espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas brisé les os, ça aurait perdre un bon soldat pour sa Seigneurie.

Pendant ce temps, Akoria regardait la scène, terrifié. Galion ne bougeait plus. Son maître avait osé frapper leur roi. Non, ce n'était pas lui. L'image avait laissé place à un adolescent d'environ seize ans, grand aux yeux fauves. Soudain il se tourna vers l'entrée et Akoria se détourna. Si jamais il lui tombait dessus, vu comment il avait blessé leur chef..

-S'il y a quelqu'un montrez-vous avant que je ne vienne vous chercher. C'est dans votre interêt croyez-moi.

Akoria prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Ce n'était pas digne d'un Guetteur de se cacher comme un lâche. Il arma son arbalète qui comme les adultes étaient intégrée dans l'armure et la pointa sur l'ennemi.

-Pas besoin de me menacer, je ne te verrait rien Akoria. D'ailleurs c'est pour toi que je suis là.

-Pour moi ?

-Pour toi et pour les autres demi-dieux coincés ici.

-Tu insinue que je suis... un demi-dieu ?! C'est impossible ! Les dieux ne meurent pas, non ?! Eh bien toute ma famille est morte !

-Ta mère seulement. Ton père, Apollon, est toujours là.

Akoria manqua de tomber. Il baissa sa garde, decidé à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Je suis venu te chercher. Tout les enfants des dieux sont en train de se réunir, et nous voulons que tu te joigne à nous.

Il sortit alors le crystal de sa poche et le tendit au gamin.

-Tu peux réfléchir. Quand tu auras pris ta décision, tu n'auras qu'à faire brûler ton cosmos autour de cette pierre et nous viendrons te chercher. A propos, je m'apelle Lican.

L'apprenti prit l'objet quand des cris résonnèrent dehors. Ils avaient dû se rendre compte de la disparition de Galion ! Il releva la tête et sursauta. Lican avait tout simplement... disparu. Le gamin cacha la pierre dans son carquois, là où personne ne viendrait fouiner. Il se souvint d'un seul coup de l'état de Galion. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son roi.

-Seigneur Galion ! Réveillez-vous !

Mais le Triton ne bougeait plus.

S-S

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu l'as laisser filer ?!

Camus fusilla le Lion du regard, lequel se calma aussitôt.

Les chevaliers d'Or entourait le Verseau. Le départ était programmé pour dans dix minutes, et Galion s'était fait la malle !

-Je l'ait pas laisser filer. J'arrive toujours à le sentir.

-Le "sentir" ?s'étonna Saga.

-Tu arrive bien à savoir où est ton frère ? Eh bien moi c'est la même chose. Sauf que depuis qu'Altaël a décidé de nous dire bonjour, j'arrive à déchiffrer ce qu'il ressent.

-Comment ça ? Tu peux savoir s'il est en combat ?

-Non. Par exemple si...

Soudain Camus se plia en deux, foudroyé par la douleur en se tenant le côté de la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

-Punaise ça fait mal...!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est Galion ! Faut que j'y aille !

Le Verseau se précipita soudain vers la sortie. Il avait été tellement vite que même Saga n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de partir.

Camus déboula dehors. Il le savait, la douleur intolérable qu'il venait de ressentir appartenait à son jumeau. Quelqu'un venait de lever la main sur son petit frère. Et ce quelqu'un avait la main très, TRES lourde. Mais où le trouver ?! Sans savoir pourquoi il ferma les yeux et sursauta. Il voyait _tout_. Les âmes des soldats tapis dans leur baraquement qu'il voyait en transparence. Il se tourna, balayant les alentours de ce troisième oeil et s'arrêta. Une aura immense dépassait du toit d'une maison. Juste à côté, une plus petite, pourtant comparable à la flamboyance de l'autre. Il se mit à courir vers elle et arriva finalement dans la tente.

-Galion est-ce que...?! Par tout les dieux !

Son frère était là, inconscient, le sang commençant à couvrir son visage. Et à côté, un gamin.

-Akoria je peut savoir ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Il s'est prit un coup de ça.

Il désigna la masse de métal qui gisait à terre. Pourtant son frère avait l'air encore vivant. Survivre alors qu'on s'est reçu un coup de ce truc ? Non pas possible. Galion ouvrit les yeux encore vitreux et tenta de bouger mais Camus le retint.

-Tout doux ! Tu te rends compte de qui vient de te tomber sur la tête ?

-Si seulement je savais...

-Tu t'en souviens pas ?

-Je me souviens juste d'être entré ici et puis j'ai... Oh bon sang j'ai la tête qui tourne...

-Tu vas réussir à te régénérer ou je t'aide ?

-Un traumatisme crânien + perte de sang importante je crois que je vais pouvoir gérer.

Camus l'aida à se redresser puis Galion se concentra. Le flux de sang s'estompa bientôt et la plaie commença à se refermer. Ca laisserait quand même une bonne cicatrice pendant quelque temps.

-Ah ! Ca va mieux ! Il m'a pas loupé celui-la !soupira Galion.

-Ca c'est sûr j'ai pu sentir ta douleur à l'autre bout du camp.

-Depuis quand tu...?! Et zuuuut !

-Quoi ?

-En gros, maintenant, s'il m'arrive quelque chose de grave, ça t'arrivera à toi aussi et vice-versa. Donc si je meurt...

-Je meurt aussi ?

-Exact. Tu vois où est le problème ?

-Si Athéna t'exécute j'y passe aussi ?

-Tu souhaite toujours me tuer ?

-Oh ça me ferait mal.

-Tu peux le dire.

Galion devait donc redoubler d'attention envers son frère et le tenir à l'oeil. Cet imbécile pourrait se tuer tout seul avec les pouvoirs qu'il avait ! Il fallait juste une étincelle de cosmos de trop et BAM ! Tout le Sanctuaire sautait et la maison du Verseau avec. Et il mentait. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu parler deux personnes. Et du fait qu'il y avait bel et bien un demi-dieu sur ses territoire. Akoria, fils d'Apollon !


	23. Chapter 23- L'arrestation d'un dieu

Galion tira un peu sur ses liens. D'épaisse chaîne qui lui entourait les poignets et lui coupait la circulation. Pas très agréable. On l'avait ramené auprès des Ors puis Milo lui avait passé les entraves aux poignets. Et après il s'étonnait que c'était serré. Mû s'apprêtait à faire un passage entre le Sanctuaire et le camp des Guetteurs qui resteraient ici jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna et lui aient signés un accord de paix. Il avait ordonné à Akoria de ne pas bouger d'ici. Il devait le tenir à l'œil. avoir un demi-dieu près de lui était une menace. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas le tuer, ça aurait un peu compliqué les rapports avec Apollon. Autant le garder en vie et le garde son côté. Alnia se tenait près de lui, essayant de croire qu'Athéna se montrerait clémente, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdue sa confiance.

-Galion, il y a derrière cette porte les meilleurs chevaliers prêts à te neutraliser au cas où tu deviendrais incontrôlable. Alors...

-Pas de pouvoir, pas de cosmos, pas d'élément. J'ai comprit, Mû.

-Et il y aura Athéna.

Le Triton releva brusquement la tête et là Mû comprit qu'il aurait dû se taire. La haine contre Athéna était toujours présente dans l'esprit du chevalier, bien qu'il ne sache pas qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser ces deux dieux à se battre ainsi. C'était un combat qui durait depuis des siècles et pourtant ils se détestaient toujours autant. Qu'est-ce qu'Athéna avait bien pu lui faire ? Non finalement il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Ca allait encore lui filer des cauchemars et il avait déjà de quoi faire avec les onze autres timbrés du dessus.

Le portail s'agrandit d'un seul coup, signe qu'il était opérationel.

-Bien. Alors on y va et Galion pour l'amour de Zeus, reste...

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase des chevaliers d'Argent sortaient du portail, écartaient les chevaliers d'Or et encerclèrent Galion. Chose inhabituelle : ils étaient armés de lance. Le captif avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pu que dévisager ses geôliers.

Alnia sentit aussitôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle s'interposa entre Galion et les chevaliers.

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons convenus !

-Ecarte-toi si tu ne veux pas être blessée !cracha l'un d'eux.

-Jamais !

-Alnia tu es devenue folle ?! Obéis-leur sinon il...cria Galion.

-Je suis tout aussi coupable que toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais prendre pour deux !

-On vient de te dire de dégager le passage, Colombe !

Le chevalier fit un pas vers elle. Il fut un peu surpris de la voir brûler son cosmos.

-Bourrasque sangl...

Le coup lui faucha le visage, lui arrachant son masque par la même occasion. Qu'importe, elle était déjà amoureuse et ne le portait que par habitude. Par contre il ne l'avait pas protégée. On l'avait frappée d'un revers de la main si fort qu'il lui avait ouvert la lèvre inférieure et entaillée la joue.

-ALNIA !

Galion tenta d'aller à son secours mais les lances se rapprochèrent. Impossible d'approcher sans se faire embrocher avant. Le chevalier s'apprêta à redoubler l'offensive quand Saga bloqua son bras, au grand soulagement de Galion.

-Essaye pour voir, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas envoyé quelqu'un dans une autre dimension, on va rigoler.

-Saga ! Laisse-le !

-Princesse Athéna !

-La vielle chouette est ici ?!hoqueta Galion.

Seiya dû se plaquer une main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire. Athéna avait passée le portail et avait entendu le... nom que lui donnait Galion. Elle était écarlate de colère.

-Cette fois-ci Rivus s'en est trop ! La mort de cette femme te calmera un peu !

-Vous n'allez quand même pas...?!

-A vos ordres !

Le chevalier dégagea son bras de Saga et allait activer une attaque sous les yeux horrifiés des Bronzes quand une explosion de cosmos le frappa et l'envoya s'encastrer dans un arbre. Saga se retrourna et eut un hoquet. Le cosmos de Galion avait fait son apparition, menaçant les chevaliers qui réculèrent de peur de se brûler. C'est qu'il faisait exprès, le bougre.

-Le premier qui bouge, je le tue !

Le Triton écumait de colère. Il se tourna vers Athéna et sursauta. Elle souriait.

-Allez-y.

Galion n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que l'aiguillon s'enfonçait dans sa nuque, lancé par l'un des chevaliers. Sa vision se troubla aussitôt et il tomba sur le côté, incapable de faire un geste. Il était paralysé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous... m'avez fait...?

-Diriger une fondation aussi avancée que celle de Graad m'offre beaucoup d'avantage, mon cher cousin. Ce qu'on vient de t'injecter, c'est de l'or impérial pur !

Saori exultait. Pour un effet maximal sur les pouvoirs de Rivus il devait les activer, c'était chose faite. Il n'en mourrait sûrement pas à moins de subir une deuxième injection, mais ça l'empêcherait de se servir de ses pouvoirs pendant un moment. A ce stade, il était réduit à l'état d'humain sans défense. Un dieu aussi rebelle et puissant que le fils de Poséidon dans l'incapacité même de dégager ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de cosmos !

-Echec et mat, Rivus !lui jeta-t-elle au visage avant d'éclater de rire.

Athéna l'avait eut. Il avait foncé tête baissée dans ce piège et maintenant il était impossible d'en sortir. La colère redonna quelque force à Galion et il se releva du mieux qu'il put. Athéna s'inquiéta un peu qu'il puisse bouger avec ce véritable poison pour divinité dans les veines mais se rassura en voyant que c'était au prix d'effort quasi-surhumain.

Camus regarda la scène, incrédule. Athéna avait osée. Soudain sa nuque le brûla et il lâcha un cri avant de tomber à genou. C'était comme s'il brûlait de l'intérieur. La déesse se tourna aussitôt vers les cris et s'aperçut de l'état du Verseau, avant de ramener son regard sur Galion. Celui-ci s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne son chevalier en pitié, qu'elle aille l'aider, mais non. Elle se concenta d'un dernier sourire triomphant. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard paniqué. Athéna les tenait. Les deux héritiers de l'Empire Marina étaient à sa merci.

-Rassure-toi Camus, tu vivras ! Il existe sûrement un moyen de rompre ce lien, et j'y arriverait ! Et juste après viendra ton exécution sur l'autel du temple de Minerve, Rivus !

Aïolia s'attendait à entendre une réplique cinglante de la part de Galion mais celui-ci baissa la tête, mettant son visage dans l'ombre. Un chevalier le poussa de sa lance, lui ordonnant d'avancer. Galion passa devant les Ors sans un mot, la tête basse. Et avant de passer le portail, il s'arrêta. Les chevaliers d'Or frémirent un voyant la façon d'ont ils les regardaient. Le sourire de tout à l'heure semblait maintenant si lointain devant ce visage marqué par le désespoir. Galion s'était fait une raison. Il allait mourir. Athéna le regardait de haut, achevant de le déprimer.

Il passa le portail non sans regarder une dernière fois son amante dont les larmes avaient commencées à déborder sur son visage. Elle se leva, tremblante, et se tourna d'un bloc vers les chevaliers d'Or qui avaient trouvés un soudain intérêt pour l'herbe.

-Faites quelque chose bon sang ! Elle va le tuer !

Mais tous détournèrent la tête, lui ôtant tout espoir. Elle tomba à leurs pieds, sa voix déformée par les sanglots. Elle attrapa la cape de Saga.

-Je vous en supplie... Aidez-le...

Saga commit l'erreur de rencontrer les yeux de la jeune femme. Les deux émeraudes étaient noyées de larmes et il sentit qu'elle lui montait aux yeux, à lui aussi. Alnia le vit détourner une fois de plus le regard et lâcha l'étoffe.

-Non... C'est pas possible... NOOOOOOON !

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots déchirants, renforçant la culpabilité des chevaliers d'Or et de Bronze.

Athéna regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, et sentit son coeur se serrer. Sa haine se renforça en voyant les larmes que la Colombe pleurait. C'était Galion qui la faisait souffrir. Avec sa mort elle serait libérée de cette amour et reviendrait à ses côtés, elle en était sûre. De plus, la puissance des dieux commençait à s'affaiblir sans les sacrifices de l'Antiquité. Cette mise à mort serait une bonne occasion pour regonfler un peu ses pouvoirs et lui permettre de se défendre seule. Le sacrifice d'un dieu pourrait au moins lui donner l'occasion de se battre sans ses chevaliers et épargner les vies de ses Bronzes. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Soudain la jeune femme se tourna vers elle, encore secouée de spasme.

-Soyez maudite ! Je vous hais, vous entendez ?! A partir de maintenant vous devrez vous passer de moi ! La Colombe vous renie, Athéna ! Je vous maudit à jamais !

La déesse recula, sous le choc, commes ses chevaliers. Les malédictiosn étaient à prendre au sérieux. Mais Alnia ne continua pas et replongea dans ses sanglots. Elle venait de quitter l'armée d'Athéna pour toujours. Elle n'était plus chevalier. Soudain elle vit un éclat doré se former loin d'elle. Alnia se redressa soudain et vit le sceptre qui était dans la main de Saori étinceler, prêt à attaquer. Elle hurla de terreur et l'attaque l'atteignit. Elle s'effondra sur l'herbe, inerte.

-Alnia !hurla Saga en se précipitant vers elle.

Il la souleva par les épaules et la secoua. Elle restait sans connaissance, sa tête contre le bras du Gémeau.

-Vous l'avez tuée !cria-t-il à Athéna.

-Non. Elle se réveillera dans quelques minutes, et j'espère qu'elle se serra calmée. En attendant, venez.

Saga regarda plus attentivement celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras et s'aperçut qu'elle respirait toujours. Il soupira de soulagement. Au moins si cette histoire se terminait bien, Galion ne les tuerait pas tous pour l'avoir laissée mourir. Il n'osait penser à ce qu'il leur aurait fait. Il la souleva puis suivit les autres qui passait le portail et...

-BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!

Les chevaliers gisaient sur les dalles, transpercés par des pointes de roche, une expression de terreur sur le visage. C'était une vision de cauchemar. Attendez... Roche ?

-Seleno ! L'Elementaire de la Terre !

-Il est ici ?!s'étonna Ikky.

-Vous croyiez quoi ? Que j'allait rester les bras croisés ?

Les Bronzes levèrent la tête et eurent juste le temps de courir à l'abri avant que le bloc de pierre ne les écrase.

-Oh. Mes. Dieux, articula Seiya.

Le bloc devait bien faire la taille d'un temple du zodiaque. A propos d'Elementaire, où était passé Galion ? Ses geôliers étaient morts et il n'avait plus assez de pouvoir pour se téléporter. Encore moins juste devant le temple d'Athéna. Ils étaient tout en haut du chemin des douzes maisons. Il était forcément là. Et si jamais il ne le trouvait pas, il serait capable de leur tirer dans le dos pour faciliter la tâche à Seleno qui approchait. Ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébènes volaient à la brise des hauteurs et ses yeux presque blancs toisaient ses adversaires.

-Vous avez peut-être réussi à faire tomber une ville, mais jamais vous ne vaincrez les Elementaires ! Jamais, Athéna !

-Que tu crois, Seleno !cria la déesse en le pointant de son sceptre, prêt à le tuer comme elle l'avait fait avec Saga.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la Terre et il s'élança vers Saori qui tenta de le faucher avec son arme. Il se baissa juste à temps puis lui attrapa le poignet qu'il serra jusqu'à le lui broyer. Elle hurla sa douleur et lâcha prise, abandonnant sa seule défense.

-Eh bien Athéna, on a perdu sa langue ?

Les chevaliers étaient bouche bée. C'était si facile que CA ?! Saga mourrait de honte. Mais quel abruti ! Seleno réussissait en trente seconde ce qu'il avait essayé de faire en treize ans !

-Vous allez payer pour toutes les morts que vous avez provoquées, Athéna !

-Seleno !

Le chevalier de pierre se retourna. Galion se dressait à dix mètres de lui, les deux mains dans le dos.

-Seleno comment va Alexian ?

-Bien, mais son épaule mettra du temps à guérir. Je te félicite.

-J'était bien obligé de le faire ! Athéna nous a tous manipulé, des chevaliers d'Or à moi !

-Toi ?

-Si je ne lui obéissais pas, elle tuait Alnia et dénonçait ma présence sur Terre à Poséidon !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!crièrent les Ors en entendant.

_Galion est devenu fou ! Il veut nous faire tuer ou quoi ?!_pensa Saga.

Seleno lâcha Athéna qui tomba sur ses genoux et s'approcha de son chef, l'air suspicieux.

-Elle t'as fait du chantage ?

-Tu crois que j'aurait attaquée ma propre forteresse par plaisir ?!

Athéna avait écarquillée les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que Galion fichait, nom de Zeus ?! Seleno semblait de plus en plus convaincu.

-Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver, vieux frère !

-Je te serrait bien la main mais avec ça, ça va être dur...dit-il en désignant les chaînes qui l'entravait.

-M'en occupe.

Camus capta soudain le sourire de Galion.

_Oh je commence à croire qu'il est pire que Père... Bien joué frangin. Pour un peu j'serais fier de toi._

Seleno saisit à deux mains les maillons qui éclatèrent aussitôt. A peine Galion sentait qu'il était libre qu'il sautait sur Seleno, le clouant à terre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ?!

-Surpris ?demanda-t-il en donnant un superbe crochet du droit au visage de Seleno.

Il y avait bien été obligé. S'il avait demandé à un chevalier d'Athéna de le détacher il aurait dit adieu à l'effet de surprise et la déesse aurait refusé de le laisser libre de ses mouvements.

-Tu t'es servi de moi !

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu piges ?!

-Je vais te massacrer !

-Allez mettre Athéna en sécurité, je le retiens ! Et GROUILLEZ-VOUS !

-OK !hurla Aldébaran en poussant Athéna vers son temple, laquelle se tenait le poignet en gémissant.

Saga était bluffé. Galion venait de manipuler son ancien ami comme si ça avait été son pire ennemi. Le digne fils de son père. Loués soient les dieux Camus n'était pas pareil. Enfin... Pas le Camus "normal". Si jamais Poséidon leur mettait la main dessus et en faisait des Généraux, ils auraient du soucis à se faire...

Athéna se retourna pour voir Galion au prise avec un chevalier Elementaire, puis se souvint qu'il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. C'était du suicide. Elle se détourna, la tête haute. Tant pis pour lui !

-Saori, je crois que vous lui devez la vie.

-MOI ?! Lui devoir quelque chose ?! Pas question !

-Vous voulez toujours l'exécuter ?! Vous me dégoutez !

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la déesse. Galion avait réussi son coup. Maintenant s'il mourrait, elle serait tenue pour responsable et s'attirerait plus de haine que de reconnaissance. Il avait réussi à la condamner de toute façon. Quelque soit la décision qu'elle prendrait, elle serait forcément perdante. Pour la première fois depuis trois millénaires, un Marina l'avait vaincue.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Elle se retourna en entendant le hurlement et se rassura aussitôt. Seleno venait de frapper Galion. Son poing avait prit la consistance de la pierre et avait percuté le poitrail du chevalier avec un bruit horrible. De la fusion. Le Triton avait prit le coup de plein fouet. Et sans ses pouvoirs ou son épée, il n'était plus qu'un faible Humain qu'un chevalier de Bronze aguerri battrait sans problème. Il percuta l'un des murs qui délimitait le chemin et gémit en heurtant la roche. Il retomba et se releva avant de se tenir le côté à deux mains. Seleno lui avait sûrement cassé une ou deux côtes. Tant que ses poumons étaient intacts, il pouvait faire avec, mais ça le ralentirait trop et s'il bougeait il prenait le risque d'aggraver sa blessure. Il se concentra une fois de plus en tenta de faire exploser son cosmos, mais renonça en sentant l'or commencer à pulser dans ses veines. Plus il essayerait plus il s'affaiblirait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Que tu me retiendrais ?

-On fait tous des erreurs un jour...plaisanta-t-il avec un demi-dourire.

-Il en est que l'on paye de sa vie. Et ça en fait partie !

Il approchait. Il fallait qu'il se relève et qu'il attaque le plus puissament possible, maintenant. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Seiya se sentait impuissant, et il détestait ça. Il s'élança à l'étonnement de ses amis et de l'Elementaire qui le vit venir de loin.

-Météore de Pégase !

-Bouclier du Golem !

Les éclairs d'énergie virent s'écraser contre la barrière de pierre qui venait de se dresser devant Seleno. Elle faisait bien cinq mètres. Une protection Elementaire deux fois plus haute que celui qu'elle devait protéger invoquée en une seconde chrono. Sauf que maintenant, Athéna se retrouvait seule dans son temple avec deux Elementaires en rogne contre elle et un seul chevalier d'Or.


	24. Chapter 24- L'armure divine

-Non non et non !hurla Camus.

Son frère était juste là derrière ce mur, et il n'était pas capable de l'abattre ! Ce Bouclier du Golem était donc indestructible ?!

Juste après l'attaque de Seiya un mur de pierre s'était élevé et depuis refusait de céder, bloquant les chevaliers d'Or loin du temple et de leur déesse. Et un Galion sans pouvoir contre un Elementaire de la Terre surpuissant. Camus s'acharnait dessus mais il n'était pas arrivé à y faire une seule fissure. Son jumeau était en train de se faire tuer et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

-Tu vois bien que ça sert à rien, conclut Aïolia.

-Non ! Il faut que je le sorte de là !

-Parce que c'est ton frère ou parce que tu veux le tuer toi-même ?demanda Saga d'une voix rauque.

-Parce qu'il sait sûrement où est mon armure divine ! Je ne sais même pas laquelle s'était !

-Ca m'aurait étonné_..._soupira le Gémeau.

-Si Galion n'arrive pas à prendre la sienne, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle arrive aussi simplement que ça.

-Qui ne tentes rien n'a rien !répliqua Camus qui refit face à l'obstacle. Tonerre de l'Aube !

La tempête de givre s'abattit sur la pierre et le Verseau s'attendit à une fissure de plusieurs mètres, mais il n'y avait pas une entaille.

S-S

Galion s'encastra dans le mur de pierre avec un hurlement de douleur. Le sang lui remonta dans la gorge et goutta sur les dalles. Le Triton se laissa tomber à terre, a moitié conscient. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, les échos des coups qu'il venait de recevoir l'en empêchait. Mais il arrivait encore à maudire cette garce qui lui avait enlevé ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça. Tout ses projets s'étaient écroulés face à la décision d'Athéna. Il aurait dû la tuer pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais il n'avait toujours pas abandonné son objectif : faire tomber la tête d'Athéna comme elle avait faite tomber la sienne il y a deux millénaires. Soudain on le prit par le col, lui arrachant un gémissement. Ses côtes lui faisaient souffrir le martyr.

-Tu nous as trahi pour te mettre sous la bannière d'Athéna. Si j'aurais fait la même chose, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

-Je t'aurais tué...avoua-t-il.

-Comme le veuille nos lois. Comment un meneur comme toi à pu basculer de son côté ?!

-Je n'ait pas eu le choix...

-Une fois mais pas deux, Galion.

Seleno leva sa main libre, son cosmos formant un halo autour. La lueur se réfléta dans les prunelles bleues du condamné qui retenait son souffle.

-Une dernière volonté ?

-Lâche-le tout de suite ! Corne du Taureau !

-Comment ?!

Il lâcha sa victime et fit un bond en arrière, tout juste pour éviter l'attaque dévastatrice du chevalier d'Or. Galion tomba à genou, reprenant enfin sa respiration. Il y avait cru, sur ce coup-là. La douleur le ramena à la réalité et il se replia sur lui-même. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il devait en finir vite, et avant qu'il succombe au manque d'oxygène.

Aldébaran n'avait pas supporté d'entendre les hurlements de douleur sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. C'était plus fort que lui. Quelqu'un souffrait ? Il rappliquait au galop. Et s'était valable pour Galion. Quand même, Athéna n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! Il l'avait laissée seule, mais en bon gardien il n'avait qu'à ne pas laisser passe Seleno. Celui-ci était en position de combat, sa lame prête à frapper.

-Et maintenant un chevalier d'Or ! Aldébaran du Taureau, je crois ?

-Tout juste !

-Tu devrais pas être en train de jouer les baby-sitters avec la cruche qui te sert de déesse au lieu de t'occuper des affaires des véritables chevaliers ?

-Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir !

-Il est sourd en plus !le railla Seleno avec un grand sourire en mettant son épée sur son épaule.

Là, Aldébaran vit rouge. Ne mettez jamais un Taureau en colère.

-La Nova du Titan !

Galion poussa un cri de surprise étouffé. Ah ouais quand même. Seleno croyait pouvoir l'esquiver sans peine, mais il dû plonger sur un côté pour éviter de se faire mettre en miette. L'attaque fendit l'air et explosa sur le Mur du Golem avec un bruit d'enfer. L'Elementaire se tourna vers sa muraille et sursauta. Une brèche ! Haute de bien deux mètres, elle formait un passage dans sa protection normalement inébranlable ! Il se releva et se mit en garde, rageur.

-Ce serra la dernière fois qu'un chevalier d'Or me fera peur, Aldébaran ! Lance...

Aldébaran se prépara à l'attaque, tandis que Galion écarquillait les yeux. Cette attaque, il la connaissait. Il en avait vu les effets. Et s'en était sorti de justesse.

-Aldébaran !tenta de le prévenir Galion.

-...de Granit !hurla Seleno.

Le Taureau comprit trop tard. Il tenta de faire demi-tour mais les rayons de pierre filèrent vers lui et le fauchèrent avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas. Et le transpercèrent de toute part.

Galion n'avait pu que regarder la scène. Sa blessure l'empêchait de bouger. Un cri de rage lui échappa. Sans cet or impérial dans les veines, ça ferait longtemps que Seleno serait mort et enterré ! Il se concentra à nouveau, tentant de libérer son cosmos.

De son côté, l'Elementaire souriait diaboliquement.

-Et un de moins... Plus que toi, Galion...

Seleno s'approcha du Triton. S'il avait su ce qui l'attendrait, il aurait fuit dans la seconde. Il leva son arme au dessus de lui. Galion ne réagissait pas. C'est le moment que choisirent les chevaliers d'Or pour débouler hors du mur maintenant ébréché.

-GALION !hurla Camus, au désespoir.

La Terre n'attendit pas que les chevaliers d'Athéna arrivent. Il frappa de toute ses forces. Il était sûr que Galion allait mourir. Les chevaliers d'Or retenaient leur souffle, horrifiés.

-Pas mal joué, Seleno. Pas mal. Mais pas assez vite.

-Quoi ?!

Galion avait réussi au delà de ses espérances. Seleno n'avait pas entendu le tintement qui avait suivi son coup. Le bras de Galion avait bloqué la lame, auréolé de tout le cosmos dont un chevalier pouvait faire preuve, pour ne pas dire un dieu. Sauf que maintenant, un métal d'un beau bleu y brillait.

-L'armure du Triton !hoqueta Camus, émerveillé.

Elle était magnifique. Les épaules et les articulations étaient renforcées, les avant-bras protégés par une gangue de métal beaucoup plus fine, imitant parfaitement des écailles. Deux grands nageoires s'étaient déployées des deux côtés de la tête de Galion alors que le front du porteur était serré par une bande de métal ciselé et marqué d'arabesques blanches comme sur le poitrail. Et au milieu, un trident renforçait l'ensemble. Les Bronzes étaient verts. Rien à voir avec leurs armures, celle-là était mille fois plus élégante et travaillée. Va savoir comment quelqu'un peut se payer une telle merveille sans se damner.

Camus restait en arrêt devant la merveille qui venait de recouvrir son frère. Des saphir étaient incrustés aux milieux des motifs sur toute l'armure. Penser que la sienne dormait encore le rendait malade. Encore une raison d'être jaloux de son jumeau.

Galion rejeta l'épée de Seleno puis se releva avant de dégainer. A peine sortie de son fourreau la lame s'allongea pour devenir un trident aussi beau que l'armure sur lequel il s'appuya, le mettant presque à la diagonale. Là, Seiya en était sûr, Kanon allait en faire une crise cardiaque. Galion avait fini par comprendre : jusque là il n'avait pensé qu'à massacrer Athéna, voila pourquoi son armure se dérobait. Cette fois-ci il n'avait songé qu'à venger Aldébaran. Amitié plus forte que Vengeance ? Leçon à retenir. Plus tard.

Seleno recula en hâte loin de son adversaire.

-Comment est-ce que tu...?!

-C'est dangereux de tuer la personne qui vient de me sauver la vie devant moi, déclara Galion en marchant vers l'Elementaire. Et puis, c'est mon combat. Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre aux Ors, aux Bronzes ou même à Athéna.

Le sol se fissurait sous les pas du dieu, ce que Seleno ne remarqua pas. Pourtant les fissures s'étendaient derrière ses talons, comme si la Terre ne supportait pas d'avoir le dieu au-dessus d'elle et s'enfonçait pour lui échapper.

Seleno ne comprenait plus rien. L'instant d'avant Galion était aux portes de la Mort et juste après il avait été recouvert d'une armure qu'il n'avait jamais vu ! Il recula, se mettant hors de portée du trident qui brillait un peu trop à son goût.

-Séisme chaotique !

Les dalles de marbre explosèrent et la terre ondula, hérissant la roche qui se précipita vers Galion. Il ne bougea pas et au lieu de ça tendit une main. La terre se stoppa à un de mètre de lui en un cercle parfait. Seleno n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Galion n'était censé contrôler que l'eau !

-Comment tu peux faire ça ?!

-Comment on surnommait Poséidon dans l'Antiquité, Seleno ?

Il ferma le poing, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-"L'Ebranleur de la Terre"...murmura le chevalier Elementaire.

L'attaque eut le même effet que celle de Seleno... Mais puissance dix ! Seleno n'eut pas le temps d'hurler que la vague de pierre l'ateignait. Il retomba dans la poussière. Mort.

-Oh. hoqueta Shun.

-Tu l'as dit frangin, renchérit Ikky.

Galion se tourna alors vers les Ors, un demi-sourire moqueur sur le visage. Comme celui qu'avait Juan Solo en voyant les Bronzes débouler dans son temple. Seiya frissona. Cette ressemblance avec l'incarnation de Poséidon lui donnerait des cauchemars. A la différence que ce dieu là tuait du premier coup...

-Voila comment on se débarasse d'un Elementaire avec classe, messieurs. Prenez-en de la graine.

-Il l'a eu. En une attaque.

-On a plus affaire au même homme, DeathMask !explosa Shura. Cette fois-ci, c'est véritablement...

-Un dieu, termina Galion avec le même air supérieur et... légèrement flippant.

Milo fixait Galion, la peur au ventre. Le chevalier s'en rendit compte. Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent, mais maintenant Galion savait qu'il avait un avantage. Et le Sorpion le savait lui aussi. Le regard du dieu l'écrasait et son sourire lui donnait froid dans le dos. Ce n'était plus le roi des chevaliers Noirs qui le regardaient, mais l'héritier des Sept Mers, Rivus. Etrangement, depuis qu'il avait cette armure, la raison de Milo lui criait d'attaquer, de fuir, bref de rejeter ce dieu loin de lui. En gros : que c'était une menace.

-Galion !cria Camus en se précipitant vers son frère, rompant le charme qui oppressait Milo. La prochaine fois que tu me fait une peur comme ça, je te jure que je te fais un cerceuil de glace à tes mesures !

-Eh, calme ! Sans moi vous auriez dû vous battre contre lui ! Et vous avez vu comment Aldébaran s'est fait dérouillé ?

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau...

-Aldébaran ! Oh par tout les dieux !hurla Mû en se précipitant au chevet de son ami.

Shaka le suivit, alors que Camus reporta son regard sur son frère. Celui-ci regardait attentivement le chevalier d'Or. Soudain il avança jusqu'au blessé. Il écarta les chevaliers d'Or pour pouvoir s'agenouiller à côté d'Aldébaran. Les autres le regardèrent avec méfiance alors qu'il vérifiait la tension du Taureau. Il appliqua ensuite une main emplie de cosmos sur la plaie la plus profonde... qui cicatrisa aussitôt, suivies de toutes les autres. Galion l'avait guéri en un tour de main. Mû allait le remercier quand soudain il se releva, droit comme un i. Les Ors se préparaient déjà à un autre ennemi, mais tout ce qu'ils virent fut leur déesse. La haine brilla dans le regard du dieu. Puis il se souvint qu'avec cette armure, il était tout simplement invincible...

Saori s'était arrêtée net en voyant l'armure divine. Elle recula d'un pas, terrifiée. Elle tenta d'articuler quelque chose mais le son restait coincé dans sa gorge. Puis elle s'enfuit jusqu'à son temple. Sans attendre la réaction des chevaliers d'Or, Galion s'élança à sa poursuite. Il pénétra dans l'édifice qui portait encore les marques de son combat contre Vartebian. Combat qu'il avait mené en compagnie des Bronzes... Il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensés qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Il déambula au milieu des colonnes, cherchant Athéna, son trident renvoyant des reflets autour de lui. Celui-là n'avait pas servi depuis deux millénaires. Et Rivus se promettait que la prochaine fois qu'il toucherait le sang de quelqu'un, ce serait celui d'Athéna. Il entendit alors des sanglots venant de derrière une porte dérobée. Elle était cachée par l'ombre massive d'une colonne mais il l'avait vu dès la première seconde. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers elle, son arme inclinée vers le bas. Et il poussa la porte.

Athéna pleurait, agenouillée devant son lit, le nez dans les draps. Le bruit de l'armure contre le marbre lui fit lever la tête. Rivus la regardait de haut, serrant son trident jusqu'à le faire grincer contre sa main.

-Non... Je t'en supplie...

Mais le dieu ne bougea pas. Par contre il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris quand Athéna lui prit les genoux, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Se traîner par terre en robe blanche mais quelle cruche.

-Je t'en supplie Rivus ! Ne me tue pas je t'en prie !

-Vous me suppliez ? Vous osez ?!

Elle leva la tête vers lui. L'expression souveraine qu'il affichait jusque là avait laisé place à la haine. D'un mouvement il arracha Athéna de lui et la fit tomber de tout son long sur le sol.

-Je n'ait que faire de vos jérémiades ! J'ai enfin l'occasion de me venger, et je compte pas la laisser passer ! Et vous croyez que moi j'ai supplié vos chevaliers de m'épargner ?! Vous êtes indigne de votre rang de déesse ! Vous n'êtiez même pas censée venir au monde, et vous vous permettez de me rendre la vie impossible, à moi qui suis Zeus seul sait combien de fois plus puissant !

Athéna leva un bras devant son visage, voulant se protéger contre le trident qui menaçait de la transpercer à tout moment, sans cesser de pleurer.

-Je suis désolée ! Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi !

-Vous êtes désolée ?! Après tout ce qui s'est passé vous croyez qu'il suffira de vous excuser ?! Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas vos précieux chevaliers pour vous servir de bouclier, Athéna !

Athéna se recroquevilla davantage sur elle-même, terrorisée par le cosmos fait entièrement de haine, de colère et de désir de vengeance de Rivus.

-Cette fois-ci vous êtes seule contre moi !


	25. Chapter 25- Vaincre ou périr en essayant

Galion approcha dangereusement l'arme vers la déesse, fulminant de colère.

-S'en est fini de vous, Athéna !

S-S

Pendant ce temps, Ors et Bronzes ignoraient la tragédie qui était en train de se jouer. Milo regarda le temple et fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que...?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?

Il fit volte-face. Alnia venait de passer la brèche. Il réagit au quart de tour en la voyant vasciller sur ses jambes et la rattrapa de justesse. Elle était encore sonnée par l'attaque d'Athéna.

-Elle va bien ?demanda Camus en accourant.

-"Elle" a une langue, répliqua séchement la Colombe.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui merci, finit-elle par répondre, avant de se souvenir du sort réservé à son amant. Et Galion ?! Athéna ne l'a pas...

Un hurlement retenti dans tout le Sanctuaire. Digne d'un très bon film d'horreur, trop au goût des Bronzes. Les Ors sursautèrent et Milo crispa les poings. Il avait eu confiance en Galion. Bon sang mais quel idiot.

-Dites moi que c'est pas ce que je pense. Je vous en supplie ne me dites pas que c'est ...commença Aîolia.

-ATHENA !hurla Seiya en se précipitant vers l'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?!cria Aïolia en suivant Pégase.

Les deux chevaliers arrivèrent dans la grande salle, puis entendirent les pleurs de terreur et de désespoir de leur déesse. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans les quartiers de celle-ci quand Galion sortit, tenant la déesse par le bras et appuyant sa lame sur sa gorge. Son épaule était profondément entaillée, tachant sa robe blanche de sang.

-Un geste, chevaliers, et elle est morte ! Reculez !

-Faites ce qu'il dit je vous en prie !sanglota Saori entre deux hoquets de terreur.

-Galion, fais pas ça !tenta de le raisonner Seiya en faisant un pas vers le ravisseur.

Grossière erreur. Galion recula et la lame se raprocha de la gorge de la déesse qui pleura de plus belle.

-Vous savez que je n'hésiterait pas, alors faites ce que je vous ordonne !

Pégase recula donc, incrédule. Galion les avait trahi. Et ils l'avaient mené tout droit à Athéna. Ils s'étaient fait avoir, encore une fois ! Ce type était plus retorse qu'Hadès en personne !

Galion désigna la sortie du regard, invitant les chevaliers à passer devant, ce qu'ils firent. Les autres écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant leurs amis revenir avec cette mine soucieuse, plus encore quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation.

-Athéna !hurla DeathMask en s'élançant avant qu'Aïolia ne le bloque.

-Non ! Si tu fais ça, il la tuera !

-Mais tu vois pas qu'à ce rythme il va vraiment la tuer ?!

-Peut-être, mais on a pas le choix !

Le Cancer calma donc ses ardeurs. Galion s'était arrêté juste après être descendu des escaliers qui menaient au temple, un calme souverain au visage. Alors qu'à l'intérieur il était en ébullition. Athéna eut un sursaut nerveux, espérant sans doute lui échapper, mais il lui broya l'avant-bras. Ca non il n'était pas question qu'il échoue. Cette affaire se terminerait aujourd'hui, dans le sang de la déesse de la Guerre ou dans le sien.

De son côté, Alnia avait été rendue muette de surprise et d'horreur. Il était prêt à prendre de tels risques ?! Elle savait déjà qu'il était inutile d'essayer de le détourner de sa vengeance, voila pourquoi elle n'avait pas chercher à le faire. Par contre elle ignorait que cette rage avait fini par dévorer Galion. Le rongeant petit à petit à travers les combats qu'il menait au côté des Bronzes. Et le seul moyen de mettre fin à cette torture, d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, c'était de tuer Athéna.

Laquelle ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes. Galion désirait donc tant prendre sa vie ? Elle ne l'en avait jamais cru capable. Elle ne comprenait pas que c'était elle qui l'avait dresser contre elle-même, l'avait poussé à se battre.

-Galion qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!cria Camus. Lâche-la !

Le Triton tourna brusquement la tête vers le Verseau.

-C'est TOI qui me demandes ça ?! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Elle savait depuis toujours que tu étais Altaël et a préféré te garder près d'elle pour mieux te manipuler ! Et tu veux que je la laisse ?!

Sur le coup Camus fit un pas en arrière.

-Elle a tué notre père et a envoyé ses chevaliers massacrer nos soldats ! Et après ça elle se dit protectrice et gentille ?! Laisse moi rire ! Mais c'est terminé ! J'en ait assez de voir les dieux tomber les uns après les autres !

La déesse le fixait, les larmes lui dévorant le visage. Elle avait donc été si odieuse, si méprisable ? Alors elle perçu le froid de la lame contre sa peau. Puis ce contact se mua en légère douleur. Du sang commença à couler sur le métal. Quelques gouttes seulement, mais assez pour faire tendre son arc à Ayoros.

-Lâche-la Rivus c'est mon dernier avertissement !

L'appel de son ancien nom alluma une lueur de folie au fond du regard de Galion qui répliqua aussitôt :

-Alors vas-y, tire ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas tirer sans toucher Athéna ! Inutile d'essayer de m'avoir !

Sagittaire se mordit la lèvre. Malheureusement le Triton avait raison. Et avec cette armure, il n'avait même pas une chance sur mille de le tuer d'une flèche.

Camus savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Et avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. Mais où était Kanon quand on avait besoin de lui ?! Le seul moyen de l'attirer ici, ce serait un appel de détresse... Galion n'avait pas parlé "d'Appel des Conques" ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait il ne connaissait même pas cette attaque ! Pourtant ce qu'il devait faire lui vint comme par enchantement.

Soudain Galion perçut un cosmos, presque égal au sien. Il vit alors Camus qui faisait brûler le sien le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

-Non ! Non pas maintenant !hurla-t-il.

Pourtant ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une gigantesque lumière bleue aveugla les chevaliers, et quand elle retomba ce fut comme si le ciel leur tombait sur la tête. L'armure d'Or de Camus l'avait quitté, laissant place à une faite de métal blanc courut d'arabesque bleues. Plus ornée et sûrement beaucoup plus lourde que celle de Galion qui serrait les dents devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-L'armure du Léviathan, siffla-t-il.

Mais Camus ne s'arrêta pas là. Son cosmos enfla encore jusqu'à faire le quadruple de la taille du dieu.

Galion n'y vit qu'une manoeuvre pour lui faire perdre sa concentration et ressera sa main sur le bras d'Athéna ainsi que la lame sur sa gorge.

-Rivus... Je te préviens cette fois-ci ce ne sont pas les chevaliers d'Or que tu vas devoir affronter, mais moi ! Il est encore temps de capituler, fait-le avant que je ne décide de te tuer ! martela Camus.

Milo vit Galion trembler sous la menace de son jumeau, mais il ne bougea pas. Il était trop surpris et trop désemparé pour faire le moindre geste. Camus avait réussit à recouvrir la puissance d'Altaël, sans pour autant se faire dominer ! Il avait donc totalement retrouvé la mémoire ? Et avec l'armure du Léviathan... Alors il n'avait plus le choix.

Soudain il appuya davantage sur la lame et ressera sa prise, se préparant à achever Saori. Camus fut plus rapide. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il frappait Galion de toute ses forces dans le dos, lui faisant aussitôt lâcher Athéna qui ne put se rattraper et tomba. Heureusement, car le dieu joua le tout pour le tout en essayant de lui faucher la tête de sa lame. En vain. Il avait laissé passer sa chance. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva devant son frère qui allait attaquer de nouveau. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Galion le renversa sur le dos et commença à lui broyer la nuque de sa main libre.

-Peut-être que je n'aurait pas Athéna, mais je peut encore prendre ta tête !

Camus écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'épée se lever juste au-dessus de lui. Maintenant ce n'était plus Athéna la cible de Galion mais lui ! Maintenant il comprenait ce que ça faisait de voir sa mort approcher à grand pas, sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Adieu !

Galion abattit alors sa lame. Et après Altaël viendrait Athéna, puis les Ors et les Bronzes, pas nécessairement dans l'ordre. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il faisait ; la colère faisait comme un espèce de brouillard épais dans son esprit. Puis il entendit une voix devant lui :

-Winged Justice !

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Et cette attaque aussi. Il tenta de se retourner, mais elle fut plus rapide. Il sentit aussitôt le métal s'enfoncer dans sa chair à travers son armure, comme des flèches transperçant une cible. Il lâcha aussitôt Camus et chercha son agresseur. Et il vit Alnia, ses deux ailes tendues au maximum de leur envergure. Il leur manquait des plumes.

-Tu m'as... trahi...

Un filet de sang lui coula d'entre les lèvres et il s'effondra. Camus se dégagea aussitôt de Galion mais resta à terre, abasourdi. Les chevaliers, stupéfais, risquèrent un oeil vers Alnia. Elle eut un hoquet et se couvrit la bouche d'une main, essayant de contenir les sanglots qui l'assaillait. Elle venait d'attaquer Galion. Pour sauver Athéna. Pour sauver ceux que, en tuant Athéna et en laissant les dieux se battre pour la Terre, Galion aurait mit en danger. Elle venait de sauver le monde, et de livrer Galion en patûre au chevalier d'Or.

Athéna fixait le dieu qui gisait à terre, n'y croyant toujours pas. Ce qui la choquait, c'était le discours qu'il avait tenu sur elle. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Méritait-elle donc ce qui venait de lui arriver ? Cette perspective lui fit froncer les sourcils. Non, Galion était le seul fautif, pas elle. Si ?

S-S

-J'y crois pas... Galion peut pas avoir fait ça !cria Saga.

-Pourtant il l'a fait... et va être condamné pour ça, fit Camus d'une voix à peine audible.

Les chevaliers d'Or s'était rassemblés dans la maison du Verseau. Camus était anéanti, Alnia était restée au côté du prisonnier. Cette prise d'otage les avait plus que secoués. Pourtant Galion les avait défendu, aidé, risqué sa vie contre Altaël pour protéger les Bronzes. Tout ça pour les manipuler et leur laisser croire qu'il était digne de confiance ? Non, ça il ne pouvait pas le croire.

Les Guetteurs avaient été emmenés au baraquement libre sous bonne surveillance en attendant de prendre des mesures. Akoria y comprit. Il avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Une des patrouilles habituelles avait trouvé une tombe fraîchement creusée en plein milieu de la forêt, et malheureusement seul Amydérus manquait à l'appel. Mais pour les chevaliers d'Or, les Guetteurs était le moindre de leur problème.

-Condamné ? Mais à quoi ?demanda Shun qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question.

-A la peine de mort, ou pire... Va savoir à quel point Athéna est en colère.

-Et ce qu'à dit Galion sur elle...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Seiya.

-Pégase qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Attends je veux pas dire qu'il avait raison, mais comment il en est venu à le dire ? Camus tu sais quelque chose ?

Les Ors le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. C'était Seiya qui venait de poser une question pertinente ?!

-Non, rien. Altaël est mort avant lui.

-Avant lui ?remarqua Ikky.

Camus sembla se concentrer et porta la main à sa tempe, comme prit de maux de tête.

-Je me suis fait tuer deux jours avant lui, je crois. On avait seize, quinze ans... Et l'âge d'entrer dans l'armée et de véritablement savoir combattre, c'était dix-huit.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il se soit retrouvé devant des chevaliers d'Athéna alors qu'il ne devait pas être sur un champ de bataille ?reprit Phénix.

-C'est simple : parce que ce n'était pas un champ de bataille.

Kanon se tenait sur le seuil, s'adossant à un montant de la porte. Camus se tourna vers lui. Le Dragon des Mers avait plus que mauvaise mine et était de plus en plus pâle. La faute à son inquiétude pour celui qu'il aurait dû protéger.

-Où étais-tu ?!cria Camus. Avec toi, on aurait pu éviter ça !

-J'étais retenu ailleurs, et je regrette autant que vous ce qui s'est passé. Rivus a le sang chaud, que voulez-vous que je vous dises ?

-Ce que tu sais exactement, ordonna Camus d'un ton impérieux.

-En clair pas grand chose, sauf que peu de temps après ta mort, Rivus a disparu. Envolé. On a retrouvé son cadavre sur Terre. Les tueurs avaient emportés l'armure, sûrement pour la sceller. Mais le plus interressant, c'est celui qu'il a massacré avant d'être tué.

-C'est-à-dire...?

-C'était (si je me souviens bien)... Chiron du Sagittaire je crois.

Camus guetta la réaction d' Ayoros. Le chevalier serra les poings.

-Massacré ?

-Un carnage. Mine de rien il savait se défendre.

-Le Rivus que je connais, se défendre ?fit Camus, donnant un légert coup de stress aux Ors vu la ressemblance avec les paroles tenues par Altaël. Il était plus doux qu'un agneau !

Mû haussa un sourcil.

-Ben on peut dire qu'il a changé !

-Fallait pas l'assassiner !répliqua séchement le Verseau.

-Mais on sait toujours pas qui est le meurtrier !se defendit le Bélier.

-Chevaliers.

Tous se levèrent de leurs sièges. Athéna venait d'entrer. Elle avait un pansement à la gorge et à l'épaule, à l'endroit où la lame l'avait entaillée.

-Le mieux c'est de demander à celle qui a donnée l'ordre de la mission, non ?

-C'était donc bien vous !

Saori se laissa tomber sur une chaise, se prenant la tête d'une main.

-Je n'ait pas eu le choix. Avec deux héritiers ayant chacun ses pouvoirs, Poséidon aurait pu conquérir nimporte quelle terre sans craindre pour ses arrières. Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre sa succéssion qu'une fois leur dix-huit ans atteint. J'ai du donner l'ordre de les abattre avant.

Camus fit un pas en arrière, épouvanté, avant de se reprendre.

-Depuis quand vous faites assassiner des enfants, Athéna ?!

La déesse se renfrogna davantage, honteuse.

-Je n'en suis pas fière. Cette ordre a été donné à l'élite.

-Une élite ?demanda la Vierge.

-C'est-à-dire toi, Shaka.

Le chevalier sursauta et ouvrit même les yeux sur le coup.

-Jamais un chevalier de la Vierge ne pourrait faire ça !avança-t-il tandis que son visage se décomposait d'horreur.

-Et pourtant Adérion l'a fait. Nous avons reçu des informations comme quoi l'un des princes devait se déplacer pour une raison quelconque, sous bonne escorte. J'ai envoyés le Cancer et le Sagittaire. Et ce fut Chiron qui tua Altaël d'une flèche en plein coeur. Il n'a sûrement pas eu le temps de voir d'où venait le coup.

Camus eut un frisson d'horreur en regardant Ayoros qui lui aussi le dévisageait. Léger malaise.

-Il ne manquait plus que Rivus. Après la mort de son frère, il a disparu du palais des Mers et par la même occasion a échappé à la surveillance de nos espions.

-Et vous l'avez retrouvé avant les Marinas, c'est ça ?finit Seiya d'une voix étranglée.

-Oui. La Vierge, le Sagittaire, le Cancer, le Poisson et le Capricorne s'en sont chargés.

Les chevaliers des signes désignés baissaient la tête ou la détournaient devant le regard furieux de Camus. Shaka dévisageait sa déesse, n'osant dire un mot. Il comprenait, maintenant. Cette cicatrice qu'il avait à la jame, celle qu'il garderait toute sa vie, c'était seulement le début que ce que lui réservait Galion. Quand à la suite...

-Seulement quatre sont revenus. Et quand ils l'ont fait, la Vierge m'a dit que nous n'avions plus à nous inquiéter des princes. Je n'ait pas chercher plus loin, je ne me suis même pas justifiée auprès de Poséidon du meurtre de ses enfants.

Les Bronzes n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Voila la véritable raison pourquoi le dieu de la Mer était entré dans une telle rage. Camus jetait un regard noir du côté d'Athéna. Jusque là il n'avait pas comprit son frère, se disait qu'il exagérait sûrement un peu les choses, qu'il n'y avait pas de complot derrière ça. Et on venait de lui ôter toute ses illusions sur l'innocence d'Athéna.

-Vous êtes un monstre !jeta-t-il au passage avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Mais où tu vas ?!lui cria Milo.

Mais le Verseau ne répondit pas. Il monta les marches en hâte et alla jusqu'à la prison où on avait enfermé Galion. Le Verseau entrait quand il entendit deux voix. L'une était celle de Galion, mais l'autre...

-Alnia ?!chuchota Camus.

Les gardes avait laissé entrer la jeune femme qui se trouvait maintenant dans les bras du prisonnier, pleurant à chaude larme. Galion lui parlait le plus doucement possible.

-Calme-toi, je sais que tu ne voulais que protéger les autres. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'ai paniqué, j'aurais dû écouter Camus et Seiya. J'aurais dû comprendre...

-C'est ma faute... C'est encore ma faute...

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, Alnia ! Encore moins pour le fait de m'avoir empêché de faire une énorme erreur...

Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, encore secouée de sanglot. Trop attendri et désolé pour Alnia, Galion ne remarquait pas la présence de Camus qui contemplait le charmant tableau. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il ne guardait aucun ressemtiment envers elle. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'affection que ces deux-là éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais maintenant la perplexité laissait place à l'inquiétude. Que ferait Athéna en découvrant cet amour coupable ?

-Galion, le fit sursauter Camus.

Le dieu lui lança un regard emprunt de tristesse, puis le baissa sur la visage d'Alnia qui le suppliait des yeux de ne pas la laisser.

-Il faut que je lui parle.

La Colombe hocha faiblement la tête, sans conviction. Galion l'embrassa sur le front puis lâcha sa main. Elle sortit de la cellule, suivie du regard de son amant, avant de disparaître des prisons. Puis Camus passa à l'attaque.

-Galion tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!

-Parfaitement oui ! Et toi tu réalise que tu viens de trahir tout ton peuple ?! Tu es un Marina ou un Athénien, Camus ?! Si Athéna était morte, notre empire serait plus grand que jamais, nous pourrions même nous opposer à Zeus !

-Et qu'aurais-tu fait une fois qu'elle serait morte ?! Les Bronzes t'auraient traqué jusqu'à pouvoir te tuer et les Ors auraient achevés les Guetteurs ! C'est ça que tu voulais ?!

Galion détourna le regard, comprenant petit à petit que son frère avait raison. Il ferma les yeux d'un air de défi qui fit serrer les poings de Camus.

-Je vais être exécuté de toute façon, morte ou pas, alors peu importe.

-Parce que tu nous as bien montré qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance !

-Si c'est pour me faire des remontrances tu peux partir !

-On dirait que tu te fiches de mourir ! Tu te rends compte dans quelle galère tu as fourré Kanon ?!

-Je ne lui ait rien demandé !

-Il va devoir annoncer ton exécution à Poséidon ! T'as une idée de ce que c'est de dire à des parents qu'ils ne reverront jamais leur enfant ?!

Galion eut un sourire ironique.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dit ? Franchement, tu imagines un dieu comme Poséidon se préoccuper de ses enfants ? Est-ce qu'il t'as parlé une seule fois, à part pour te dire que tu devrais gouverner tôt ou tard un empire dont tu ne sais rien ? Mais as-tu seulement envie d'en apprendre plus, Camus du Verseau...?

Il essayait de le détourner de la conversation, de le destabiliser avec de grande phrase comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais Camus tint bon.

-Je te trouve un peu cruel envers ta famille !

-Athéna, ma propore cousine, a envoyé cinq assassin me tordre le cou. Altaël, non ! TU as essayer de m'empaler sur une lance de glace. Coté famille, je crois que j'ai le compte !

L'agacement paraissait dans sa voix. Il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

-Mais Père ne t'a rien fait ! Il n'est pour rien dans tout ça !

Galion tiqua comme prévu.

-Tout ce que Poséidon veut, c'est que je lui obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil ! Il n'est pas assez puissant une fois réincarné pour submerger toute la planète en moins de quarante jour alors qu'avec moi, ce serra fait en deux heures !

-Que... ?!

-Parfaitement ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je sais pas ce qui retient de tous vous noyer ! S'il n'y avait pas Alnia, je vous...

-Voila donc les projets qu'il avait.

Galion sursauta, surpris au-delà de ce que lui permettait son statut d'Elementaire. Athéna sortit de l'ombre. Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'entendre entrer ?! Les Bronzes entrèrent à leur tour. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez. La déesse fixait le Triton du regard, son sceptre dans une main au poignet bandé.

-Il voulait vous retrouver toi et ton frère, voila pourquoi il s'est réincarné.

-Et s'il l'avait fait vous serez morte il y a trois mois !cria Galion en faisant un pas vers elle, tendant ses chaînes au maximum.

Soudain le symbole d'Athéna bascula vers lui, menaçant de le transpercer.

-Justement. Si je te laisse dans la nature, tu pourrais très bien prendre le parti d'Hadès ou d'Artémis et les aider à prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Ou pire, aller libérer l'âme de Poséidon de son urne. Et ça il n'en est pas question.

Galion s'attendait à ce qu'elle attaque, mais la lance d'or impérial d'Athéna se détourna.

-Donc autant te garder ici.

-QUOI ?!s'étrangla le concerné.

-Vu tout ce que je t'ait fait subir, c'est normal que tu cherches à te venger. Je n'arrivait pas à comprendre que j'avait été si cruelle. Et puis tu as fait tes preuves. Les Chevaliers Noirs nous ont tenus tête pendant des années sous ton commandement. Avec toi dans mes rangs, un combattant aguerri et un meneur hors pair, beaucoup de perte seriont évitées et nous pourrions sûrement empêcher d'entre envahi comme lors de la Guerre Sainte.

Galion ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Athéna lui proposait... de travailler pour elle ? Il hallucinait c'était pas possible. Pourtant ça avait l'air réel et Athéna on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Mais évidemment, hors de question que tu t'en sortes comme ça. Camus te surveillera jusqu'à nouvel ordre et aura la permission de te tuer si besoin.

-Vous plaisantez ?! Vous savez qui est en face de vous ?!

-Oui, un prince Marina en fuite et qui n'a visiblement pas envie de retomber entre les mains de son père. Alors...?

Galion eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle lui faisait du chantage ?! A LUI ?! Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se détourna, amer.

-Non, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Envoyez moi en Enfer si ça vous chante, mais jamais je ne travaillerais pour une gamine !

Seiya se couvrit la bouche d'une main et attendit la réaction de la déesse. C'était le genre de remarque qui menait quelqu'un à l'échafaud plus vite que la lumière. Pourtant Galion n'en démordait pas. Il se risqua à regarder son frère, la faute à un reste de respect qu'il gardait depuis deux millénaires et lui collait encore à la peau. Une lueur d'espoir brillait au coin de ses yeux. Voir son frère en paix avec Athéna, voila ce qu'il voulait. Super maintenant il allait se sentir coupable. Et puis... avec ce nouveau statut, il aurait entrée libre au Sanctuaire et par conséquent resterait assez proche d'Athéna. Juste le temps qu'elle l'oublie un peu et de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Ah, ça s'était déjà plus son style ! Il soupira, plus pour la forme que de dépit, riant déjà à touts les pièges qu'il pourrait tendre au responsable de sa mort.

-Très bien, j'accepte.

Aussitôt le cosmos d'Athéna ouvrit les entraves. Galion se massa un peu les poignets et sortit de sa cellule, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Athéna.

-Vous jouez avec le feu, vous le savez ?

-Ce que tu as dit était vrai : en tant que protectrice de la Terre je me doit d'être compréhensive, ce que je n'ait jamais été avec les Marinas. Autant commencer.

-Ne croyez pas que je serais prêt à autant de sacrifice que vos esclaves de Bronzes. Et au moindre signe de tentative de me faire disparaître, moi ou mon frère, je déclenche le plus beau séisme que l'humanité n'aurait et n'aura jamais vu. Vous avez compris ?

-Je n'oserais pas.

Galion eut un demi-sourire.

-Vous l'avez déjà fait, vous le referez. Et ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Je n'attends que ça.

Athéna serra son sceptre dans un réflexe de protection face au dieu qu'elle avait devant elle, mais essaya malgré tout de le cacher. Pourtant le tremblement dans sa voix était bien audible. Le pire, c'était que Camus semblait approuver silencieusement son cadet. Athéna comprit vite qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes : ils avaient clairement vus qu'elle essayait juste de se maintenir en vie en s'attirant la sympathie d'un des deux frères. Et ça ne marchait pas, ou très peu.

-Et où comptez-vous m'exiler ?reprit le Triton d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu iras au temple du Verseau, et obligation de respecter les règles du Sanctuaire. Camus je compte sur toi.

-Bien sûr je vais m'en occuper.

Le Triton vit un sourire sadique flotter sur les lèvres de son frère, et lui rendit son sourire. Quelque part ça lui faisait du bien de voir Altaël réapparaître de temps en temps. Voir un adversaire stratégique à sa hauteur, capable de voir venir ses combines et ses tentatives de manipulation, ça changait des mortels dont seulement très peu d'entre eux arrivaient à lui tenir tête. Un peu de concurrence ne faisait pas de mal.

_On va s'amuser, frangin..._

_Y compte pas trop... Ou plutôt si._

Camus perdit sa bonne humeur en voyant celle de Galion apparaître. Dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré ? Il ne se doutait pas encore des talents de son "cher petit frère"...

Ainsi commençait la bonne entente entre chevalier d'Athéna et chevalier Noir. Les Ors aceuillirent l'intégration de Galion au Sanctuaire plutôt bien, sauf certain (Devinez lesquels...). Quand Alnia sut elle sauta au cou de son amant, pleurant presque de joie. Elle aussi resta sous la bannière d'Athéna, laquelle n'oubliait pas qu'elle lui devait la vie. Sans elle, Galion l'aurait égorgée elle et Camus et ses chevaliers n'auraient rien pu faire. Cette femme était le seul frein au pouvoir de Rivus. La seule personne capable de l'atteindre droit au coeur. Les Guetteurs se tinrent tranquilles, avec quelque petit accrochage (et blessés). Akoria continua son entraînement sous la surveillance de Galion qui n'oubliait pas qu'il avait en face de lui un demi-dieu. Et ce genre de personne avait le chic pour provoquer les dieux et la plupart du temps c'était ceux-ci qui se retrouvaient mal. Mais à chaque fois le sourire innocent et la bonne humeur héritée de son père de l'adolescent lui disait qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire. Par contre, il surveillait étroitement le deuxième. Il avait vite comprit. Tous semblaient croire qu'il était parfaitement normal, mais on ne trompait pas facilement un dieu. Cet homme était un danger, pour lui, pour Camus et Akoria. Une fois un demi-dieu entraîné dans l'engrenage des missions contre les dieux, il suffisait d'en mettre un sous son nez pour que ce soit un massacre. Et Galion comptait garder son frère ET son apprenti. Ce qui comportait que ça devrait être lui qui passerait à l'attaque le premier. Il souriait en y pensant. Il comptait les jours...


End file.
